The Jovian Senshi
by InventingShadows
Summary: The fall of the Silver Millennium became known as the end of days. Bloodlines died, and planets withered, but before this were tales of love, rivalry and duty. Told through the eyes of Princess Serenity's Jovian Senshi, the last daughter of Jupiter.
1. The Coronation

**Sadly I don't own any of these amazing characters nor can I take credit for the concept and creation of Sailor Moon. As such this story is meant purely for enjoyment; therefore, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The storms have never been so beautiful. Even when I was little there was no denying its greatness in strength. This planet and these people mean everything to me. They are my responsibility for now until the end of days. Still, I look at them not as peasants but as citizens. My father taught me to rule with an iron fist and a gentle smile. I won't ever forget that; I can't ever forget that. Today is the day that I leave the title of Princess behind and take on the role given to me by fate. My armor shines in the heat of the storm. What a fitting day for my coronation.

"Princess Makoto, are you ready?"

I glance over my shoulder and see my trusted Lieutenant, Shinozaki, staring at my back. "It's time isn't it?"

He nods and motions towards the door. Ever since we were children we looked out for one another. He's the only one that saw me cry on the day my parents died. I trust him with my life. We're both nineteen now and nothing has changed. We've been through so much together. I wouldn't have anyone else stand by me on this day. He leads me to the door and we step out into the crowded hall. My eyes are cold but filled with so much emotion.

The trumpets play and the drummers march. These people look up to me for leadership and I'll give them just that. Their eyes follow me with each step I take out into the rain. Nothing feels as perfect as this moment. I walk to the alter across the court and kneel before the high Lord of the Jovian Kingdom, my father's brother.

"Princess, do you swear to uphold all responsibilities pertaining to this kingdom and to the Silver Alliance?"

"Yes."

"On your honour as a Jovian soldier, do you swear to fight and fulfill all duties in the name of your ancestors, the descendants of Jove?"

"Yes."

He then takes my hand. The thunder roars overhead. "Makoto, these are yours now."

In his hands are two short swords bearing the symbols of Jove in all their glory. I take them with humility as the people watch behind me. "Thank you uncle."

He bows along with every other Jovian in attendance. "With the power of eternal thunder and with the permission of the gods, I proclaim long life to Makoto, Queen of Jupiter."

The cheers bellow louder than thunder over our heads. I smile and attach the swords to the back of my armor. My uncle turns and hands me the ceremonial dagger. The blade is said to be the sharpest in the galaxy. It is the only one worthy of drawing royal blood. I take it in my hand and slide the blade across my palm. It stings for a moment but the pain is nothing. My blood mixes with the rain as I summon the lightning in the sky. I know that this will be the most memorable moment in my life. On this day I become a Queen and a true role model. Lightning flashes over and over with the crowd mimicking the sounds of thunder.

This planet, my home, is one of the only things that matter to me. I'm the last of the current bloodline, everything falls on my shoulders now. Shino watches as I bow to my uncle and turn back towards the palace. The festivities commence, but I don't feel like celebrating. This was a day I was supposed to spend with my parents. They were supposed to be the ones to give the throne to me. On this day I learn the values of my father. Destiny has its own way of determining the future. My hands are far from tied and yet I feel bound by everything I am expected to do.

Jupiter is my home, but it is duty that splits my heart. One of the soldiers offers me a drink, but I graciously decline. The celebration is misplaced and as such I don't feel like attending the party.

* * *

><p>"Mako, are you alright?"<p>

Shino stands behind me at the door. I look out at the landscape of Jupiter and smile. "I'm just fine."

He sighs. "When do you return to the moon?"

"Tomorrow, I still have duties to Serenity and her daughter."

"I understand."

I turn to Shinozaki. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. My uncle and I have already spoken. He'll act as a caretaker to the planet while I perform my duties."

"We should come with you."

I shake my head. "No, the royal guard stays here until I need them. I've asked Queen Serenity to keep my coronation a secret. I don't want a new title unnerving the others."

"Whether Princess or Queen you're still the same Makoto."

I nod. "Maybe so, but being a Queen among Princesses… I don't want that just yet."

He steps towards me and bows. "Just be careful your majesty."

I laugh. "I can take care of myself Shino."

"I know that, but once in a while getting a little help isn't so bad."

"Oh stop it. Come on you can help me pack."

He bows. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>It's a strange feeling, teleportation. Ami tells me that all the machine does is rearrange your molecules into solid atoms to facilitate travel through energy. I don't like it. I'd much rather walk or take a long ride on a transport vessel, but I guess that would be too primitive. We haven't had the need for ships in almost four generations.<p>

"Jupiter, welcome back."

I swing my bag over my shoulder and nod towards the guard. "I'm surprised that there's no one else here to greet me. Where are the others?"

The guard shuts down the machine and turns towards the hall. "Queen Serenity has the other guardians looking after the Princess while she works on her studies."

"That shouldn't take three people."

He nods. "Well you know how easily distracted the Princess can be. However, it doesn't matter, the Queen wishes to speak with you after you have gotten settled."

I shrug. "There's no need for me to get settled. If you could put this in my room then I'll see her right away."

He takes the bag. "I'll see that it gets there."

"Thank you."

My footsteps echo against the cool stone. This palace is truly one of royalty. As a guardian of Princess Serenity it is my duty to ensure her safety at all times. Minako is officially our leader, as a Princess from Venus her skills of persuasion are second to none. I've come to the realization that there is very little difference between her and the Princess. Sometimes she can be just as naïve, a fact that I have no fear in pointing out.

Ami is the smart one. Sometimes I think that she relies far too much on facts and logic, though I must admit that I'm not sure if there's a problem in the entire universe that she can't solve. She maintains the security equipment that protects the palace. In my mind she's the best there is when it comes to technology. If only she would learn to see things outside of a screen.

Still, when it comes to intuition Rei has no equal. It is said that the planet of Mars was once holy ground for the ancient gods of this galaxy. She can see things before they happen. I can only imagine what it feels like to know the outcome before the act. I understand that it can be both a gift and a curse. Nevertheless she's never failed us.

I laugh now because in reality we're all different. I'm the soldier, always have been and always will be. I heal faster than the others. There's no one on the moon that has fought in more wars than I. It is because of my knowledge of the battlefield that Jupiter's last civil war came to an end. My father called it a mastery of strategy, I call it common sense.

"Your highness, you wished to see me."

Queen Serenity smiles as she stands from her throne. Beside her are her trusted advisors Luna and Artemis. "Yes, come in Makoto." I kneel before her and bow my head in respect. "You don't have to do that."

I close my eyes. "It feels more comfortable."

She nods. "Very well."

I stand. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, that was what I was going to ask you."

"No, I'm fine your majesty."

She sighs. "No child is fine after burying their parents."

"I assure you that my emotions will not get in the way of my duty."

The Queen smiles. "I only ask as a courtesy. I'm well aware of the theories behind the death of your parents."

"With all due respect, I would rather you didn't pursue the subject."

She nods in agreement. "I just want to make sure you're alright. Your mother and I were close."

"She was one of your guardians."

She shakes her head. "No, she was one of my friends. I just want you to know that as far as I'm concerned, we're both equals."

"If that is what you wish."

"I hope someday you feel the same."

I look away. "Have I missed much in my absence?"

The Queen motions to Artemis. "I will let my advisors fill you in. I must oversee the arrangements for Serenity's sixteenth birthday." I watch as she stands and exits the room with two guards following her.

Luna sighs. "The Queen is under great stress."

"Might I ask why?"

Artemis nods. "The King of Earth wishes to join the Silver Alliance."

I step forward. "Is this forbidden?"

Luna shrugs. "By law they are not technologically advanced enough to join the alliance."

"Then I see no problem. They are not eligible for the alliance."

"It is not that simple."

I sigh. "Then explain it to-"

"Jupiter!" I look over my shoulder and see Princess Serenity walking towards me with Mercury and Mars behind her. "Did you have a good trip?"

I smile. "As good as expected."

Venus leans against the door. "Princess, you must finish your studies."

Princess Serenity pouts. "But Mako is back, I want to hear stories from Jupiter."

"No, Venus is right. Finish your studies, we can talk later."

She looks to me. "Since when do you take Minako's side?"

I sigh. "Please Princess, don't force me to drag you back to the library."

Fear fills her eyes. "Alright."

The Princess steps back and returns through the door with all but Venus following her. My leader steps towards me and sighs. "She's been a handful."

I nod. "When is she not?"

"The Queen needs my help in preparation for the council meeting tomorrow. I know you just got back but I would be grateful if you could take my rounds tonight."

We're not friends, we never have been. Venus and I have bumped heads on many occasion, but like professionals we hold great respect for each other. In the end we're just guardians for the Princess. Serenity might see us as friends but we're far from it. Venus knows as well as I do that what she's asking will lead to a favor down the road.

"Sure."

She doesn't say anything else, nor does she need to. I turn back to both Artemis and Luna who still stand patiently beside the throne. Venus disappears into the hallway after the others.

"I apologize for that."

Luna shrugs. "The Princess is fond of you. She moped around for days after hearing you were staying an extra week."

"It was necessary."

Artemis nods. "Nevertheless, I'm sure we'll continue this conversation at a later time. We'll see you in morning court."

The three of us bow and bid each other goodnight. The moon is very different from Jupiter. The nights are far too clear to be peaceful. Lightning dances around my fingers, it reminds me of the storm I left behind back home. I understand that duty comes before my personal desires so I shove the distraction from my mind. The stars may shine brightly tonight, but Jupiter can't be seen from here.

It's a shame. My uncle would have lit up the planet for me if it meant I could see it from here. I let out a deep sigh and begin my long trek to the gardens. It's going to be a long night and I have much ground to cover.


	2. The Guardians

Chapter 2

Movement doesn't escape my eye, especially when it comes from the Princess' room. Mercury and Mars have already retired for the night though I doubt that either of them is sleeping. The glimpse of fire trickles through the cracks of Rei's window while a lamp still illuminates Mercury's quarters. They're so close to the Princess that I'm surprised they don't hear her door open and close. I make my way down the narrow hall and stick to the shadows of each column. Princess Serenity wanders down into the garden in nothing more than her nightgown. I watch her from the balcony. She kneels on all fours as if searching for something. I sigh and jump down.

"Princess, it is late. You shouldn't be wandering the grounds without someone accompanying you."

She freezes. "Oh… yes. You're right Jupiter."

I motion towards the palace. "I'll escort you to your room." I can see the protests through her eyes. She continuously glances over her shoulder towards the fountain. Perhaps I'll check on this later. My swords reflect the moonlight perfectly, could she have just came out for a stroll? No, that doesn't sound like the Princess.

"Please don't wander off again. You'll make my duty harder than it needs to be."

I turn to leave when the Princess grabs my hand. "Makoto."

"What is it Princess?"

"Could we talk a little?"

I nod. "If that is what you wish."

She sits down on her bed and motions for me to do the same. Her hesitation piques my curiosity. "Does love really exist?"

The question surprises me. "Uh… Princess, perhaps this is a conversation to be had with Venus. Her people know the most on the subject. I'm a soldier."

"Still, do you not think it exists?"

I shrug. "I suppose it could but I'm not so adept with such things."

She sighs. "I just thought… well you're the oldest of us… and you have Shino…"

I smile. "Shino and I aren't lovers if that's what you think."

Her eyes widen. "You're not?"

I laugh. "In truth, we were once… but not anymore. He's too much of a brother to me."

"So you have loved?"

"Princess I'm confused at this sudden questioning."

She nods. "I know for a fact that neither Ami nor Rei have experienced love and Minako… she speaks of it as if it's a game. What is it like Mako? Please tell me."

I pause. "Have you fallen in love, Princess?"

She doesn't answer right away. Her eyes drop to the ground. "I… don't know. Please don't tell anyone. Mother wouldn't approve."

I sigh. "It is your life, it is not my place to intervene in matters such as this unless absolutely necessary."

"You're so calm."

"Truth is Princess, love hasn't been kind to me nor do I think it ever will. It is only a sign of weakness and a Jovian cannot show weakness; least of all on the fields of battle." She looks away. "You said the Queen wouldn't approve. Is he promised to another?"

She shakes her head. "No nothing like that, he's just not… from here."

"So are you seeking approval?"

"It is the law that my mother choose my husband as with every other royal family in the Silver Alliance."

I shrug. "Not every family. My father never took note of title when someone was courting his daughter. He said that the choice was ultimately mine and that even if he expressed his extreme displeasure I'd probably find a way to be with him anyway."

"And did you?"

I sigh. "That's enough digging Princess. It's late. Please stay in your room until morning. I don't want to have to go fetch you again."

She nods as I walk towards the door. "Mako?" I turn. "Thank you."

I smile and step out into the hall, making sure to close the door behind me. With only a few steps into the hallway, I find myself looking back to the Princess' door. It's strange that she would ask me those questions. Regardless the night is still young. I lean back against the wall and stare out at the gardens. What was she looking for?

* * *

><p>"Remember men, keep your heads up! That split second you take your eyes off your opponent could be your last." Swords fly all around me as the Moon's royal army practices their morning drills. I've been training them since I had accepted my duties on the moon. They are nothing compared to the Jovian army, but I do the best I can.<p>

"Princess Jupiter, may we rest? We've been going non-stop since sunrise."

I smile. "Fatigue is part of training and thus part of battle. We carry on until noon."

"Come on Jupiter, let the boys rest a little."

I look over my shoulder and see Mars leaning against a column. "When you're fighting there is no time to rest."

She nods. "Then how about a spectacle then? I'm sure that you and I could demonstrate why fatigue is so dangerous."

"Rei, are you challenging me?"

"Maybe."

The men suddenly don't look so tired. I can see the curiosity written all over their faces. Who am I to back down from a challenge? "Alright, men, let's clear the area. Mars and I are going to need some space."

They move faster than they had all morning. Mars looks in my eyes with pure determination. She does this every once in a while, though I can't complain, I love a challenge. A circle of fire rises from the ground surrounding us in a small arena. Thunder crackles over our heads. The storm starts now.

She jumps to the side and pulls the bow off her shoulder as I reach back and draw both my swords. The arrows fly like rain. I charge the swords and strike each of the down while advancing. Mars isn't good at hand to hand combat. She enjoys attacking from a far. I playfully tag the back of her armor and kick her to the ground.

"That one would have been painful if we were fighting for -"

An arrow blazes past my face, cutting my cheek. I touch the blood with the tip of my finger. She smiles as my wound heals. "Pay attention Jupiter, I'm sure I can inflict wounds that even you can't heal from."

The lightning flows through my fists now. "Alright fine, I'm going to stop holding back."

More arrows fly towards me. I swat them away like insects. She lunges, what is she doing? That's when I see it, the small dagger clenched between her fingers. I stagger back and kick the weapon out of her hand. She doesn't stop. I spin on my heel and hit her knees with the broad side of my blades. Mars falls on her back and I don't waste any time. My sword, sizzling with energy, rests mere inches from her neck.

"Stop this at once!"

Mars is disappointed. She was moments away from a counter. In her other hand rests the tip from one of her arrows. Had this continued I know she would have struck with it. The fire circle disperses revealing both Mercury and Venus. I withdraw my blade and stand back, leaving Mars enough room to stand.

"What were you two doing?"

Mars shrugs. "Come on Mercury, we're just having a little fun."

Venus shakes her head. "Fun? You call this fun?"

I nod. "It's about the only fun I've ever known."

Mercury sighs. "Come on, we're late for court. Queen Serenity is not in the best mood this morning."

I turn to the men. "Alright, looks like we're done for today. Start your rounds and go about your duties."

They all reply in unison, much to Venus' disapproval. "They're not like soldiers from the Jovian army, you shouldn't treat them as such."

I sheath my weapons. "Would you not agree that we should be ready for anything?" She doesn't reply. "Then let me train them to the best of my ability."

The four of us walk back in silence. Mercury was right, the Queen isn't in the best of moods. That much was evident by her displeasure in our entrance. The Princess sits next to her mother with her fingers intertwined together and her gaze solely on the floor. She has something else on her mind today.

"How are the preparations for the party?"

Luna clears her throat. "As far as I know the invitations have been sent and all the decorations have been organized. We will be ready for guests the day before."

The Queen nods. "And Jupiter, are the men ready?"

"Your soldiers are as ready as they will be. Nothing should get by them."

"Good then there is one last thing I ask from my daughter's court."

The Princess finally looks up. "There is?"

The Queen smiles. "The Outer guardians will be in attendance. I need someone to go and get them for this evening's meetings. Mercury, Mars if you two would see to it that their rooms are prepared." Both guardians bow. "And Venus if you would be so kind as to go to the time gate and bring Pluto back here."

She nods. "Of course."

I clench my fists and look away. I know exactly what the Queen is going to ask of me.

"And Jupiter, if you would please visit Saturn and ensure she is still in slumber. After which you can return with both Uranus and Neptune."

I close my eyes and bite my tongue. My reply comes in the form of a nod. With all that settled there's nothing more to discuss. Court is adjourned and there's nothing else to say. The others go straight to their duties but I find myself standing in front of the teleportation pad with no intention of setting the coordinates.

"Mako are you alright?"

I don't look back. The Princess stands in the edge of the room with nothing but worry on her face. "I'm fine Princess."

"You don't seem like it."

"Things are not always as they seem."

She sighs. "Could I come with you?"

I shake my head. "Saturn is not the most hospitable of planets and neither are Uranus and Neptune."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because it was asked of my Queen. Don't worry, I'll return with the others before night fall. In the mean time please try not to wander off."

I quit my stalling and program Saturn's coordinates. The light flashes for an instant as I step on. There it is again, that strange feeling; my molecules breaking down and travelling with energy. Just like that I'm gone. I wonder if the Princess has left the room yet. The next image I see is of hooded figures waiting to greet me. I bow out of respect and step towards them.

"I'm here to check on Saturn."


	3. The Outer Planets

Chapter 3

Saturn, along with many of the outer planets, was once part of the late Jovian Empire. The storms here are much milder than on Jupiter. It's strange; I used to come here so much as a child. Hotaru and I have known each other for a long time. The priests occupy this planet now. Nothing has been the same since the great divide. This planet almost split in two. If it weren't for Queen Serenity these people would have died.

"It is an honour to be graced with the presence of Jovian royalty."

I look ahead at Saturn's high priest. He looks so frail compared to the others. "No, the honour is mine. It's been a long time since I've seen this planet."

He nods. "Come, please. The weather is not as hospitable as on the moon."

I step down to the main path. The priest stands about a head shorter than I am. In his hands are what look like prayer beads. I watch his steps carefully. His limp is the first thing I notice. "Here let me help you."

"You're too kind."

The sky crackles with light thunder. I smile at the red that circles the clouds. We pass many hooded figures on our way to the main temple. I remember playing here as a child. There was no place that calmed me quite like Saturn. Hotaru always seemed to know what to say. Even her father was amazed at what she could see. I haven't seen her in some time. In the end it was duty that seperated us.

"Hotaru hasn't had a visitor since her father passed. If she were awake I'm sure she'd welcome you with open arms."

"That's how she always was."

We climb an endless amount of stairs before entering the main temple. This place is almost as elaborate as the shrines on Mars. I bow before entering. "Your highness, such formalities are not necessary."

"This is a place of worship. Respect is important." I follow him past the many worshippers until we reach a stone door etched in ancient writing. I recognize the characters almost instantly. It's ancient Jovian. The priest returns down the way we came while I place my palm on the door. I count the stones until my fingers brush the panel next to the side. These locks are all the same.

Queen Serenity treats Jupiter as the gateway planet between the Inner and Outer guardians. If I was her I probably would too. Saturn and I were always out of place. We grew up together until our duties took us down separate paths. I push the panel and the door descends into the ground; these steps are just as I remembered them. The halls are narrow and dim compared to the outside chambers. I grab one of the torches off the wall and use it for light. The further I go the more uncomfortable I become. I stop once I reach the center chamber. There's no mistaking that purple light. Laying on the alter, sleeping like a child, is Sailor Saturn. My steps are cautious.

"It's been a long time Hotaru. About nine years if I remember correctly." I look down at her and close my eyes. "You haven't aged a day have you?" There's no reply, but then again I'm not expecting one. She still looks the same. We were born only days apart and yet I stare down at a warrior in the body of a child. "I'm just here to check on you. Things have been a little hectic lately. I'm a Queen now… can you believe it?" A tear falls from my eye. "I now understand what you felt when you lost your mother. I'm so sorry for not being more considerate." Silence surrounds us. I'm not even sure if she can hear me. Sparks dance around my fingers as if to tell me something, but I'm not in the mood to listen. "I apologize for not coming sooner. I have no excuse for that. You were always the patient one." I step back and turn towards the door. "I'm sorry, but this has to be short. I have to go and take Uranus and Neptune back with me to the palace. I wonder how long it will be before we're at each other's throats. I'll have to exert some self control."

I don't say goodbye, after all I will be coming back. The stairs are endless but I climb them. I watch as the stone door rises back into place. The priests guide me back to the teleportation pad. Their eyes never leave me even when the silence speaks.

* * *

><p>Neptune was never one of my favorite planets. While it is beautiful, I can't help but feel out of place whenever I'm here. Princess Michiru is what Venus describes as the embodiment of pure grace. It's true that she is kind, but we don't have anything in common. I step off the teleportation pad into a room filled with paintings and sculptures. Two guards stand on the opposite end of the room with their hands motioning towards their swords. "I'm here to see Princess Michiru." They don't falter. I had forgotten just how distrusting the outer planets were.<p>

"Ah Makoto it's so nice to see you. Will you be joining us for tea?"

Neptune's princess walks past her guards to the small table on my left. "Sadly I must ask for you to accompany me back to the moon."

She sighs. "All in due time, but first let's catch up. I'm sure you can spare five minutes."

I shrug. "It doesn't look like I have a choice."

Princess Michiru and I have met on many occasions through diplomatic meetings with our fathers. Of all the princesses it is she who holds the greatest appreciation for the arts. They say that she has a sense of intuition that would rival even Princess Rei, but I don't take note of such things. I was never one to rely on glimpses of the future to fight in the present.

"So what would the Queen like us to do?"

I sigh. "It is Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday. The Queen wishes us all to be in attendance."

She smiles and takes a sip of her tea. "Well, I guess I could oblige. Are we to go in armor or formal dress?"

"I would bring both. The Queen never actually specified."

She nods. "Alright." I take the small tea cup in my hands and stare at the little leaves in the bottom. "So how have you been?"

I shrug. "As well as can be."

"The ocean has been restless lately. It fears a great storm."

"I assure you that no storm will come unless absolutely necessary."

"Let's hope you're right."

The look on her face isn't convincing in the least. "You've seen something else haven't you?"

"I've seen confusion and terror, but I believe that to be an actual dream."

"As long as you're certain." I place the tea cup back to its saucer. "I'll wait for you by the teleportation pad. We still have to go and get Haruka."

She laughs. "Well this should be fun. I haven't seen you two go at it in ages."

"We won't be fighting this time. My mission is to bring both of you back to the moon."

"You might not want to fight, but Haruka most definitely will. She is your cousin after all."

"Distant cousin through marriage. We don't share the same blood."

"Regardless you are both very much alike."

Princess Michiru disappears down the hallway while I return to the teleportation pad. When I see her next, she is wearing her armor with her talisman hooked on her belt. The smile fits her face perfectly, though I'm not sure if it's just a ploy. Regardless, I set the coordinates for Uranus and step on. She doesn't hesitate in following behind me.

* * *

><p>Relations between Jupiter and Uranus have been strained at best. As such Princess Haruka and I are rarely on amicable terms. Why the Queen gave me this mission is beyond me. She knows what happened last time. I step off the teleportation pad with Neptune close behind. Within moments we're surrounded by guards. The sky planet was never the most hospitable.<p>

"I'm here to see Princess Haruka."

No one moves a muscle. Michiru puts her hand on my shoulder and steps in front of me. "Excuse me, could you boys be a dear and fetch Haruka for me?"

The tension in the room lifts as weapons are lowered. I roll my eyes and turn back towards the pad. "Why do I even bother?"

"Right away Princess Michiru." With that the room is vacated by all except myself and Neptune.

"Perhaps I should have just left you to collect her."

Neptune shrugs. "It's nothing against you Jupiter. It's just that Haruka and I… are close."

I nod. "Believe me, I am aware of that."

The sound of armored footsteps echo behind me; I don't need to turn around to know that it is Uranus. "Neptune, what a surprise."

"I suppose it is. Are you up for taking a trip?"

Haruka nods. "As long as it is with you."

I close my eyes. "She doesn't really have a choice. It's a summoning from the Queen."

I can feel her eyes burning into my back. Perhaps she was just ignoring my presence before, I don't know, but right now I have her full attention. I turn and look over my shoulder only to see that her sword has been drawn from its sheath.

"I wish you would be more polite."

I smile. "It goes both ways."

She steps past Neptune. "Still wearing that light, ineffective armor I see. I could cut you to shreds."

"Arrogance will be your downfall Haruka, or do you not remember the last time?"

She nods. "I rather we didn't start this today."

"I'm not the one with my sword drawn." Neptune whispers something in her ear while I turn back to the pad and input the coordinates to the moon. I look over to the Princesses. I soon wish I hadn't.

Uranus holds Neptune close. Both do nothing but gaze into the other's eyes. I don't have time for this. I step on and watch as the surroundings shift until I'm back next to the stone pillars of the transportation pad in the palace. I don't care to see if those two had followed. Frankly these tasks have done nothing but bring anger to light. There is no doubt that if Neptune wasn't there, I probably would have fought Uranus again.

"Ah, Jupiter. Where are the others?"

I didn't even notice that I had walked halfway out into the hall. Mercury stands in front of me with a couple of books in her arms. "They're coming."

She goes to speak, but I continue walking without looking back. The flash of the teleportation pad is followed by the voices of the two princesses. Mission accomplished and it only cost me a mountain of patience.

"Hey, thunderbolt!"

I turn back and see Uranus standing next to Mercury with her arms crossed. "That was rude, leaving without us. Where are your manners?"

"Don't start lecturing me about manners."

She cracks her knuckles. "Where do you get off with such arrogance?"

The thunder cracks outside. "I'm really not in the mood for this."

Uranus draws her sword. "Apologize."

"I've done nothing wrong."

The wind rushes past me. "You Jovians are all the same."

We're inches from each other now. Her hand still grasps her sword while I still haven't drawn mine. The storm outside rages like none other; it's just like last time. We stare at each other, neither willing to make the first move. The only thing that stops us is the bellowing voice behind me.

"What in the name of Venus is going on here?" Minako.

I don't even have to glance back to know that she stands next to Pluto. The guardian of time can never hide her presence from me.

Uranus lowers her weapon. "This isn't over."

"It never is."

Neptune and Mercury appear at the end of the hall. We're almost all here. I turn to leave when Venus catches my arm. "I thought you had your temper under control."

I shake my head. "You're so quick to put the blame on me aren't you?"

"I expect more from the Princess' personal guard."

"I am more than you will ever be."

Venus steps back to let me pass. Sometimes I just want to scream. I don't return to the stalemate behind me, even though I want nothing more than to crack a few heads. No, today was just another argument. Friends? How can we be? We're all here doing the same job and yet none of us have anything common. I want to return to Jupiter, but it isn't an option right now. I'm a soldier and that means I follow orders, no matter how much I don't want to.


	4. The Laws of Time

**Allow me to brief. I would just like to say thank you to all of thse who reviewed. Your words encourage me to right faster and more often. :) Now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The training area has become the most peaceful place for me. Here I can lose myself in the flurry of blows. Mercury sits behind me with her computer in her lap. She says she's gathering data but I have no idea what for. It doesn't matter though, I barely feel her presence. As long as she doesn't interrupt my training we'll get along just fine. However, knowing Mercury she will probably want to ask some questions to give her data some context.

"Hey, Makoto?"

I turn. "What?"

"I was just curious, what is the life expectancy of the average Jovian?"

I sigh and hit the bag in front of me. "It depends. Most Jovians die in battle, not of old age. Why do you ask?"

She shrugs. "Well according to my readings there's a massive flux in the regeneration of your tissue. I mean, I knew you healed fast but it's like you're not aging at all. It's fascinating. If I could figure this out at the molecular-"

"You do that."

My fists charge with every strike. I stop only to wipe the sweat from my brow. Here I'm in my own little world. Each hit strains my body and I love it. Still, nothing compares to the training regimens on Jupiter. There's just something about the storms that push you to work harder.

After two hours of consistent training and over five disks of data, both Mercury and I call it a night. I wipe the sweat from my brow and grab the towel behind me. "Minako scheduled court earlier didn't she?"

Mercury nods. "Yes, and as it so happens it is my turn on patrol. I probably won't get to look at these until tomorrow night. Luck is not on my side."

I smile. "You'll be fine. The data isn't going anywhere."

"I suppose you're right. It's just... something I want to do now."

She walks towards the hall while I veer off towards the showers. "Duty comes first. Goodnight Ami."

"Goodnight Mako."

The moment that door closes, silence replaces sound. The air is slightly stale and yet the window is wide open. Perhaps it is just my imagination. I gather my armor and turn towards the door when I hear the light tap of boots. I pull out one of my blades and swing behind me, stopping only inches from the woman standing in place.

"You shouldn't do that Setsuna. I could have struck you down."

Pluto sighs. "It seems that I have more faith in your skill than you do. Good job by the way. Not many are able to sense my presence."

I lower my sword. "One should be alert at all times."

"Indeed."

I clear my throat and turn back towards the showers. "Is there something you needed or is this just another one of your games?"

"Congratulations."

"For what?"

She smiles. "Ascending to the Jovian throne."

I pause. "Did you watch from the gates?"

"No, you carry your mother's weapons. Only the royal Queens of Jupiter carry the blades of Jove. Am I wrong?"

"Why do you ask questions that you know the answers to?"

"Why are you always so sure that I know the answers to the questions?" Neither of us speak for several minutes. Pluto has never spoken to me unless there was something she wanted to talk about. I doubt that this time would be any different. Every inch of me is waiting for the real conversation she wants to have. Being the guardian of time is a lonely task, and it is for this reason that I can forgive her emotionless acceptance of what is to come. "There's a storm in my visions."

I shrug. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"You don't understand, it will be a storm that rewrites time."

"Are you saying we're in danger?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm saying that for the first time in centuries I can't see anything but the flash of lightning."

"Why are you telling me this? Perhaps you shou-"

"The pain will be great and yet the anger will clean away the history. I fear for the Kingdom, but I am forbidden to speak with Queen Serenity. Timelines are filled with fixed points."

"Then why are you telling me?"

She sighs. "Because I know I can. You've always understood duty, Makoto. As such I know you understand that there are some things that I to need to talk about. Saturn isn't here to listen like she used to be."

I close my eyes. "Here, why don't you wait here until I get cleaned up? Then we can talk, how does that sound?"

A slight smile appears. "I'd like that."

I nod. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"Believe me, I have always been good at waiting."

* * *

><p>There is something about the stars that brings a smile to my face. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't matter. Pluto sits next to me on one of the balconies overlooking the garden. It amazes me about how strong she can seem with all her insecurities. When I was younger I offered to guard the gate for her if she wanted a break, but she just looked in my eyes and said "You have your own duty Jupiter, I cannot in good conscience burden you with mine."<p>

Of all the planets, I have never set foot on Pluto; it is forbidden by Queen Serenity. Other than Setsuna, I have only ever seen one other from Pluto, the King himself. Still, his eyes seem to tell too many stories. At one point he looks to be as young as the other states and at a nother he can look as fragile as an old man. Setsuna has told me that the planet is a timeless shell, a record of history if you will. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Perhaps one day I will see what it is like to be that far out in the galaxy.

She sits next to me without so much as a word on her tongue. It is no secret that she has lived a much longer life than the rest of us. Mother use to tell me that Pluto made the greatest sacrifice of all the other planets. Setsuna is always kind even when she doesn't want to be. I envy her for that.

"How is it that war can be fought in the name of peace, but peace cannot be fought through war?"

I shrug. "War is just one of those things that cannot be predicted. Every consequence is justified by actions."

"It never stops bothering me."

"War is one of the only things I've ever known."

She nods. "And that is why I'm sad for you. You're so young and yet you have fought in more than your share of battles."

"It is the Jovian way."

"But do you not hate your father for exposing you to so much sadness?"

I shake my head. "I am royalty. It is my duty to protect the people of Jupiter. If there's one thing I've learned it is that war does not discriminate between age, gender or title. My father knew exactly what he was doing. He taught me that life is harsh for everyone. I cannot hate him. I love him too much."

She nods. "Your mother gave me a similar explanation. Still, you could have died."

"Anyone could die at any point. Yes, I first set foot on the battlefield when I was fifteen, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd rather it be me having to fight than the children in the village. I think you know, better than anyone, what it means to have a duty. Why do you bring this subject to light?"

She sighs. "I am only allowed to leave the time gate during fixed points in the time stream. That way nothing can change, events will always stay as they are. I know much about the past as well as the future. It's strange, with all my knowledge I am truly helpless."

"I can't even begin to understand. If there's anything-"

"No, you've already done enough, thank you."

The laws of time are far more complex than anything in this world. Pluto knows them well and yet there is still doubt and sadness in her eyes. I can only wish that the princess' party can lift her spirits.

She closes her eyes and smiles. "The sun is so bright today."

"I'm sorry, what?"

But the moment I look over, I find myself sitting alone. I sigh and look back up at the stars. The sun hasn't risen yet. What did she mean? Pluto's words are always so cryptic. I can't help but wonder what she meant by a storm. Both she and Neptune have mentioned it now. Will I cause something? Maybe, but perhaps it is not my fate to decide. If Pluto is here then this is a fixed point. My knowledge of these visions will not change the events to come. At least, that is how I understand it.

The planets are high in the sky tonight. I wonder if their Princesses would appreciate a sight like this. I step back towards the palace when the light patter of hasty steps catches my attention. Instinctively, I close my eyes and listen for the direction of the sound. With one hand reaching back towards my sword I turn to face the gardens. The Princess can't see me. I relax for a moment, where is Mercury? She's supposed to be watching the grounds tonight.

I look around for any signs of the guards. Princess Serenity is on her hands and knees reaching into the fountain. What is she doing? That is when it happens, one flash of light too dim to attract attention. Within that single moment, my heart skips a beat and I find myself vaulting over the balcony to the cool ground below. I can't believe what has just happened. The Princess is gone.

I race towards the fountain. All that remains is the light drops of water on the stone edging. Was this some sort of magic? I reach into the water in search of whatever it was that caused the light. After several moments, my fingers rest poised on a crystal flush against the bottom. I try to move it, but it's stuck in place.

"Damn it."

That's when the light reappears. I pull my hand from the fountain and grasp the hilt of one my swords. In that time I can't help but close my eyes, the light is just so blinding. The cool air seems to feel warm against my skin. I fall forward, but not into the water that I am expecting. A twig snaps beneath my weight. No, I don't fall in water, but on ground. My eyes adjust to the light.

"By Jove, where am I?"

I'm at a loss for words. Not two moments before, there was a fountain in front of me. There is no mistaking the dirt beneath my fingers or the sight of trees surrounding me. I'm in a forest of some kind. This can't be Jupiter; the air is much too calm. Streaks of sun bend around the branches. This can't be mid-day. I stand and brush the dirt from my armor.

Once again I hear motion behind me. I pull both swords from my back and turn in time to block the attack coming my way. In front of me is a man clad in grey with fierce blue eyes. I kick him back and knock the sword from his hands. Normally, a disarm would mean the end of a conflict, but not for him. He charges forward, my blade clips his arm as he evades and knocks me into an adjacent tree. He's a strong one.

I regain my footing and hit the blunt side of the blade across his face. He falls and I waste no time in taking advantage. The electricity flows through me into the blades I hold in my hands. He looks up only to be faced with the tip of my sword at his neck. A smile creeps onto my face as I raise the weapon for the final strike. It's been so long since I've fought for real.

"Jupiter! Stop!"

I freeze in place. There's no mistaking that voice. "Princess?"

My guard never falls. I hear the converging footsteps. The Princess stands behind me and reaches out to place her hand on my shoulder. There are still four others behind her. Not even the forest can mask their presence from me. "Mako, please."

I sheath my swords and face my Princess. "Where are we?"

Behind her, a young man steps forward. His outfit is black, but the clothing of the other three behind him matches the grey of the man on the ground. "I apologize if Nephrite startled you. He was following his duty as my protector."

I nod. "And you are?"

He bows. "My name is Prince Endymion."

I step towards him, causing the tension to rise. The silver haired man behind him grips the hilt of his sword. "Endymion? I've never heard of a Prince with such a name."

Serenity pulls my arm. "Mako don't-"

"I demand you tell me where we are."

He nods. "Of course, this is my father's Kingdom on the planet Earth."

I clench my fists and push Serenity behind me. She protests, but it doesn't matter. This is a dangerous place to be right now. The repercussions of even our mere presence could lead to political turmoil. This planet is not part of the Silver Alliance. The sun grows dimmer as the clouds circle over our heads. The Prince takes a step back as the crack of thunder bellows through the skies. "I suggest you explain everything or I'll bring this planet's greatest storm down on your head."

The thunder cracks and the lightning strikes. I'll get the answers I want even if it means summoning the power of Jove himself.


	5. The Compromise

Chapter 5

My mind is still trying to wrap around how I got here. This situation is not unlike anything that I hadn't dealt with before. If worst comes to worst I could fight all of them, but the Princess might get hurt. As her guardian I cannot allow that. The storm begins to darken the sky. I can't help but smile.

"Jupiter, stop! As your Princess I order you to stand down!"

I shake my head. "I may serve you but I do not take orders from you. You aren't mature enough to understand the gravity of this situation."

"I am your Princess! You will listen to-"

"No, I will not."

She lifts her hand as if to hit me, but I catch it mid-strike. "I'll make sure you're punished for this."

"For what, carrying out my duty and protecting the daughter of Queen Serenity? Don't you dare threaten me with authority. Perhaps you can do that to the others but I won't stand for it. You know very well who's side the Queen would take."

The silver-haired man behind the Prince steps forward. "Please, allow us to explain."

"What's your name?"

He sighs. "Kunzite, I am the leader of the Prince's Shittenou. It is my understanding that we-"

"That's enough Kunzite, I can explain myself." The Prince steps forward. "She called you Jupiter so you must be a soldier of some kind."

I laugh. "You really don't know anything do you? I am Jovian royalty. No matter who you are I won't back down."

He nods. "I'm sorry, neither Serenity nor I meant offense in her coming here. You see it's my fault actually. I touched the crystal in the tree behind you and it took me to a beautiful place."

"I see, perhaps it's a primitive form of teleportation. I'll have Mercury look at it-"

The Princess clings to my arm. "No! You can't!"

"Yes, I can." I grab hold of her arm and pull her back towards the tree behind us. The man on the ground, I believe Nephrite was his name, now stands before me with his sword in his hand.

"How dare you not heed the commands of your Princess? Are you not sworn to obey her?"

"She is a Princess, all of her guard have similar titles. I have a duty and right now she is acting like an ignorant child. With each exclamation, I lose a little more respect for her. So out of loyalty for her mother I will be taking her back. Being here would cause a political uproar between both your kingdoms."

Prince Endymion closes his eyes. "I did not think of that."

I turn to the Princess. "Now would you stop and go back the way you came?"

"I hate you."

"One day, when you're old enough to understand, I know you won't. This isn't a game Princess."

But she doesn't say anything else. I let her go. She runs off to the tree and touches the crystal. I wave my hand and dissipate the growing storm over our heads. After watching the Princess disappear, Endymion steps towards me.

"It is not her fault."

"Regardless, she has to go back."

He turns away. "You will look after her won't you?"

I nod. "She is my duty. I will protect her from anything and from anyone. That is why I'll leave you with this one warning. Hurt her in any way and I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

Nephrite shakes his head. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Believe me, that won't be a problem."

The Prince sighs. "I would never hurt her."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

I touch the tree only to have my surroundings shift back to the garden. The bright sun disappears to dark night once again. The Princess is nowhere in sight. I sigh and take a seat on the edge of the fountain. It doesn't matter where she is as long as she doesn't come back here. As much as she hates me, this is for her own good. It surprised me that they let us leave without a fight. Perhaps they weren't a threat afterall. Regardless I stand and walk back towards the palace. The night has been long enough already.

* * *

><p>I request to speak with the others the moment court ends. Both Mercury and Mars agree while Venus rolls her eyes. Normally I would have called her on that bit of disrespect, but it can wait. We gather in the Princess' study and close the door behind us. The day is young.<p>

"She's been doing what?" Mars' temper never ceases to amaze me. Her reaction is exactly what I had expected. Behind her; however, neither Mercury nor Venus seemed fazed by this piece of information.

"Venus, are you not surprised?"

She shrugs. "Hardly."

Mars clenches her fists. "What do you mean hardly? She knows how hard we work for her and yet she betrays our trust!"

Mercury sighs. "Rei, would you please lower your voice."

"No I will not! Who does she think she is?"

Venus sighs. "She is our Princess. Our duties extend to keep her safe not to hold her hand while she lives her life."

"But how can we keep her safe if she runs off to that… planet!"

Mercury pulls out a small computer. "I have been monitoring her."

My eyes widen. "Then you knew?"

Venus steps forward. "We both did."

Mars shakes her head. "And you didn't think to tell us?"

"You're reacting just as we thought you would."

I clench my fists. "You two had no right-"

"We had every right. You two do nothing but watch her every move."

I shake my head. "Mercury, I think that Mars would agree with me when I say that she cannot go back to Earth. This would do nothing but put stress on the…"

The unspoken message is there. The Queen must know, this must be what Luna and Artemis was about to tell me. The three of them continue arguing amongst themselves, but I'm too lost in thought to hear them.

"How are the four of us supposed to work together when we're not all on the same page? If we are fragmented then we will fail." Mars turns towards the door.

Mercury nods. "Perhaps it wasn't the overall best choice, but the truth of the matter is-"

"She loves him."

I turn to Venus. "How can you say that?"

She nods. "You don't need to be from Venus to see how different she has become. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the change in her."

My mind returns to when I had returned from Jupiter. Mars sighs. "Then what do we do? It is too dangerous for her to keep going."

Venus nods. "But if we do not allow her to go then she will merely sneak out more, thus making our jobs even harder than they are now."

I step back. "A compromise then."

Mercury smiles. "How logical of you, Jupiter."

I sigh. "She can return, but only with one of us as an escort."

"She won't approve."

"She won't have a choice. This is the only way she'll continue going to that planet."

Mars sighs. "And how do we decide who goes?"

I shrug. "Whoever's on patrol that night should go with her. We're on lookout for her well-being anyway."

To my surprise, no one protests. Everyone nods in agreement. "Alright, well who's on patrol this evening?"

Venus sighs. "I am."

Mars nods. "Then it's agreed, but honestly, no more secrets. Jupiter and I might not be the most… discreet, but we are still a part of this team. We will fail if we do not work together."

Both Mercury and Venus look at each other. "You're right."

With all the shouting, it was a wonder that no one had heard us. The others continue about their duties, but I am far from finished. I walk down the hall towards the Queen's throne room. Along the way I pass both Uranus and Neptune in the library. They stare but only for a moment. Across the palace courtyard, towards the southern gates are the advisor's quarters. I only hope that both Luna and Artemis are both there.

* * *

><p>The Queen once told me that both her advisors come from a planet outside of this solar system. As such they are able to take separate forms. I am not surprised to see two cats talking in front of me, but it is enough to leave me speechless for a moment.<p>

I take a step forward. "Excuse me."

Both cats turn towards me. The white one smiles. "Ah Jupiter, do come in."

"Artemis?"

He nods. "Who else did you think it was?"

A flash of light engulfs their bodies and grows into a large spectacle. I look away for a moment. It's almost too blinding. When my gaze returns the cats are nowhere to be found, instead I am faced with the familiar sight of the Queen's advisors.

"We apologize, we don't get many visitors."

I nod. "It's alright Luna. I'll just know what to expect next time."

Artemis pulls a chair out from the table. "Please sit, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

Luna takes a seat across the table while Artemis disappears into another room. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"I just wanted to continue our conversation from the other day."

She shrugs. "What was it we were talking about again?"

"Earth."

Artemis steps back into the room with two glasses in his hand. "The planet is in more political turmoil than any other in this galaxy. It seems that there are two kingdoms who claim divine sovereignty over the inhabitable land."

Luna takes a glass. "Yes, and now the King of the West comes asking for a position in the Silver Alliance."

"I thought you said that they weren't technologically advanced enough to join."

Artemis sighs and takes a seat. "True, but there is one wild card that is influencing the planet's fate."

I sigh. "It's the Prince isn't it?"

Luna smiles. "You know, those that say Jovians aren't cunning haven't met their Queen. How did you know?"

"I followed the Princess."

Artemis sets his glass on the table. "Yes well. He showed up in the gardens while Princess Serenity was taking a walk. Seems the Prince found one of our transportation crystals. They're meant to be used in extreme emergencies."

"But to Earth?"

"It is the closest planet. If something should happen to this Kingdom then evacuation of the royal family is our first priority. It doesn't take much power to travel from here to Earth."

I nod. "So I am guessing that the Queen is aware of her daughter's… disappearances."

Luna takes a sip of her drink. "Yes, but it is a fact that the Princess herself is unaware of. The Queen is only considering the King's request because of her daughter. It is a waste of time if you ask me."

"And why is that?"

Artemis clears his throat. "Two kingdoms dispute sovereignty over the planet. Accepting one could ultimately start a war with the other. The Silver Alliance is meant to maintain and promote peace, not instigate a violent outburst."

"Who is this Queen?"

Luna smiles. "I'm proud of you Makoto; taking such an interest in politics. You're making a fine Queen already."

Artemis rolls his eyes. "She's the Queen of the East. Her Kingdom is in the northern hemisphere if I remember correctly. I believe her name was… oh by the gods I can't remember."

Luna sighs. "Her name is Beryl."

"That's it."

"I'm surprised you two know so much about a planet outside of the alliance."

Artemis nods. "It is our duty to make sure that order is maintained in this solar system. Earth is unstable, that is why we study it."

I nod. "Alright then, I thank you both for the information."

"Makoto, if you don't mind me asking, this wasn't just a matter of curiosity or duty was it?"

I smile. "No, it's a matter of strategy. The more you know about others, the more prepared you can be."

"For what exactly?"

I close my eyes and look out towards the window. "Anything that may come your way."

The silent message is there. I don't trust that planet at all. I am no stranger to politcal disagreements, but something about this entire situation makes my skin crawl. For now I can only do my duty and ensure the Princess' safety. Nothing will stand in my way. That is a promise.


	6. The Birthday Party

Chapter 6

It has finally come, the Princess' sixteenth birthday party. The palace is rarely decorated more than it is today. As one of the Princess' guardians it is my duty to be close to her at all times. This crowd is filled with so many faces that I've never seen before. All of us are scattered around the room. My emerald gown is proof that I take my duty quite seriously. It's strange actually; I would consider this more of a ball rather than a party. The guests are mostly foreign diplomats anyway. Across the room is the Princess welcoming her guests with Venus at her side. The amount of men gawking at her is revolting.

"What's the matter Jupiter? Are we jealous?"

"Of course not."

Uranus walks to my side and hands me a glass of Champaign. "Here, since you're one of the only ones who can stomach it."

I smile. "Alcohol just doesn't seem to suit the others."

She nods. "No, but I know you can handle your fair share of liquor. I'm always up for a rematch anytime."

"Do you live to best me? Is there not anything else that you do with your time?"

"Just admit that I'm a better fighter and consider the battles over."

I take a step forward. "But Haruka, one shouldn't tell lies."

Mercury stands off to the side with her back to a column and her eyes to the shadowed marble. She hates these gatherings almost as much as Venus' training drills. I can tell you now that she would detest Jupiter. My planet thrives on conditioning, I don't think she would survive. This is a royal function and as such there is no limit to the politics and trade proposals flying around the room. I'd much rather be outside sparring with one of the guards, but we can't always have what we want.

Mars, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying herself the most out of everyone here. Most men standing outside the dance floor can't keep their eyes off her. The moment she finishes dancing with one, another is already at her side. The flush in her cheeks tells me that she's enjoying the attention.

Haruka turns away in search of Michiru leaving me to stand alone next to the dance floor. I sigh and look at the Earth from the grand window. Its beautiful hue of blue and green deeply contrast the orange and red of my planet. I can't help but admire the sight.

"Excuse me miss, could I have this dance?"

Normally I would have declined, but the familiarity of the voice urged for reconsideration. "What are you doing here Shino?"

His hand is so warm against my arm. "Your uncle got an invite, but he regrets that he could not make. I hope you're not disappointed, but he sent me in his place."

I turn to face him. "And how many of the royal guard did you bring with you?"

He smiles and leads me to the dance floor. "Only four. They're patrolling the perimeter with the lunar guards."

I sigh and place my glass on the table behind him. "I'm surprised you didn't ask them to be my dance partners tonight."

"No, that is my job."

The music is slow and elegant. Right now it is the only thing I hear, not the politics, not the conversation, only the music. Dancing is much like sparring, both partners move to a rhythm. My heels barely touch the ground before we're spinning again. His eyes never leave mine. They sparkle with an emotion that I am all too familiar with. I should have looked away. Several moments pass and I don't even notice that we're the only ones dancing until the song ends. It seems fitting, two of Jupiter's greatest warriors sharing a dance. I bet my parents would jump out of their graves if they had a chance to see the two of us so close again.

He bows. "We should get off the floor. It is the Princess' party after all."

"Thank you Shino."

We take several steps before he pulls me close. One hand rests on the back of my neck while the other supports my waist. His voice is hushed just below a whisper. "There is a man behind me that has been watching you with great intent. Should I go speak with him?"

I smile. "I can take care of him, but thank you for the offer."

With that, we part just like always. The whispers; however, do not escape my ears. I look back to check on the Princess only to see that she stands alone. Where is Venus?

"Hello again Jupiter. Forgive me for staring, but you seem to be the only one I recognize, apart from the Princess of course."

The man walks to my side and takes a drink from the glass in his hand. I turn towards him. My eyes meet his, but only for a moment. I would have recognized him sooner had he been wearing the grey uniform I had last saw him in. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name from the other day."

He nods. "Of course, my name is Jadeite."

"What are you doing here?"

He sighs. "It is my turn to supervise the Prince. He just couldn't refuse your Princess' invite."

My eyes widen. "He can't be here."

"That is what I told him, but he's stubborn."

"Where is he?"

He motions towards the princess. "Enjoying himself."

"If you don't drag him out of here, I will."

"And wouldn't that cause an even greater scene? If it makes you feel better then the Queen knows."

I step back. "What?"

"It was strange, she met us in the gardens the moment we appeared at the fountain."

I sigh. "He still can't be here."

"And that is why I am planning…"

I try to regain his attention. "Hey, at least finish what you're saying."

He shakes his head. "Who is she?"

I glance over my shoulder. "Who?"

"There in the red dress next to the blond."

I pull him by the collar. "Oh no you don't. Gawking at women is one thing, but you are not going to approach the Princess of Mars, least of all here at a political function."

"I thought this was a birthday party."

The arrogance in his smile bothers me more than I'm sure he realizes. I wait for the next dance to begin before I push him up against the wall. "Listen carefully. It is getting late. Take the Prince back to Earth or I will drag both of you out kicking and screaming if I must. That is a promise. I'll have my royal guard lead you to the gardens."

"You have a royal guard?"

"Well, I am royalty."

He stares into my eyes as if to challenge my threat. This man isn't like the others here. There's a hint of calmed fury hiding behind his actions. He looks stunned and yet I'm not completely sure why.

"Can I at least get her name?"

"I told you, she is the Princess of Mars. If she wants to tell you her name then she will, but not tonight."

He nods. "She is one of Princess Serenity's guardians am I correct?"

"Yes."

His smile widens. "Then I'm sure I'll see her again very soon."

He sets his glass down on the table beside us and proceeds towards his Prince. Shino still waits on the other side of the room. His gaze never left the two of us during our conversation. I motion for him to approach. We meet up in front of the main doors.

"That man I was talking to. His name is Jadeite, he and his ward need an escort to the gardens."

"The gardens?"

I nod. "Yes. After this is done, would you please take the royal guard and return to Jupiter?"

"Your highness, why do you consistently deny us the duty of protecting you?"

"Shino, I don't need protecting. The people of Jupiter need protecting. That is why I need you there."

He sighs. "And Jupiter needs its Queen."

"I will be returning to Jupiter in one month's time. I think both you and my uncle can handle things until then."

"Is this what you truly wish of us?"

I smile. "I would not have said it otherwise."

He bows. "Then we will see you in a month's time. Goodnight your majesty."

The music plays louder than it has all night and yet the only thing I hear are his steps leading away from me. The truth never ceases to taunt itself in front of me. Shinozaki is the kindest gentleman I have ever known. We've grown up together, fought together, and been together, but still there are things that cannot be changed. As great of a man that he is, I don't love him. I know that he's the perfect image of what a man should be and yet, it seems that my heart doesn't want perfection. The steps are hurting him, I know he still cares.

No, the truth never turns away. Love has never been kind to me, and I don't think it ever will.

* * *

><p>It's late. I don't expect the others to be up for awhile. Lately I've been thinking about the storm that both Neptune and Pluto had mentioned. Normally their words are too cryptic for me to care for their meaning, but I feel that this is different. If something was coming then wouldn't Rei have sensed it?<p>

These halls are empty and yet I can still hear the light tapping of footsteps. Perhaps it is Mars, it was her turn to take the Princess to Earth. I wonder if they have returned yet.

"Makoto, could you come here a moment?"

My steps carry me around the bend in the hall. No, it wasn't Mars, but rather Queen Serenity. I bow and step beside her. "It's late your majesty, I thought you would be in bed."

"I could say the same for you."

I pause. "Is something troubling you, my Queen?"

She smiles. "No, I'm just… waiting."

"If she worries you then why have you let her go?"

The Queen doesn't say anything at first. She stares out at the fountain below the balcony. "Because I have to let her go."

"She will be safe. We are her guardians. I promise you that she will be alright, you don't have to wait for her."

"You're still so young Makoto and yet you possess a maturity that I haven't seen in years. My daughter is happy and that is all that matters. She is precious to me."

I nod. "And that is why I will keep her safe. Please your majesty, go back to your room, I will see to it that she returns."

In that moment she smiles softly and takes a step back. "I know."

In her eyes I'm reminded of my own mother. She used to tell me that nothing is more precious than a parent's love for their child. My father told me that the reason we are strong is because of our fear of losing everything.

"Makoto?"

I nod. "Yes."

The Queen bows. "Tomorrow I am inviting all planetary rulers to a meeting that will discuss Earth's inclusion in the Silver Alliance."

My eyes widen. "But-"

"I know what you're going to say. It will probably be the same thing that your mother would have told me."

"Your highness I-"

"It is only a discussion. Nothing will be set in stone."

I try my best to hold back the words I really want to say. "Does this mean that you wish for my attendance?"

She nods. "Yes, I will have Uranus and Neptune perform your morning duties."

A flash of light emanates from the gardens as both Mars and the Princess return. Serenity's eyes are dreamy while Rei's are full of rage. She looks as if she could kill someone right now.

"I suppose there is no need for either of us to wait up any longer."

I turn to speak, but the Queen is already walking towards her chambers. The sparks dance between my fingers as I make my way back to my room. I find that I have much more to think about now than before. The sun will rise soon and lead forth to another day. I just hope that whatever tomorrow brings will not come back to haunt us.


	7. The Journey to Earth

Chapter 7

My father never liked politics. Perhaps that is why my training always consisted of swordplay and hand to hand combat. My mother was usually the one to represent Jupiter at the gatherings. Now, however, both of their responsibilities fall on my shoulders. The others stand patiently at the teleportation pad, each waiting to greet their parents as they arrive. I, on the other hand, stand at the balcony with the Princess. She stares out at that fountain as if it were a god. Her smile never fades.

"Oh Mako, I can't wait to go back. You're taking me tonight aren't you?"

I nod. "I believe it is my turn."

She pouts. "Well, don't say it as if it is a chore. Perhaps you can enjoy yourself, I know the others do."

The image of Rei storming back to the palace never leaves my mind. "I'm sure they do."

"Is something bothering you?"

I smile. "No, nothing at all, why do you ask?"

"It's just. I thought you would be over with the others, you know, waiting for your parents. You did the last time they came."

I pause. "Things change."

"But do they change that much?"

"They can."

I don't even notice the single tear that slides down my cheek until it falls to the ground. The Princess studies my body language. She doesn't say anything. The sounds of laughter echo from the other side of the hall. One by one the royal families filter in and part ways with their children. My parent's deaths have never bothered me so much until this very moment.

Behind me, Mercury approaches with the biggest smile on her face. "Princess, we should be going. Your mother has arranged for us to study together today."

Venus shrugs. "Well, you two can study, but the rest of us have Senshi training with Pluto."

Uranus smiles. "Sounds like fun."

Neptune nods in agreement. "I do miss these rare occasions when we can all train together."

Mars sighs. "We should do it more often."

The others turn to leave when the Princess looks back. "Mako, are you coming?"

I smile. "No, I have some responsibilities to attend to."

"Oh come on Mako, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until after."

I sigh. "I'm sorry, but it really can't."

She nods slowly and follows the others. Some of them look back in wonder, but not for too long. I wait until they're out of sight before straightening my armor and entering the meeting hall. The playful chatter suddenly becomes hushed whispers as Queen Serenity invites me in.

"Makoto, please have a seat." To my left sits two chairs bearing the Jovian symbol. Everyone watches as I take a seat in the one that belonged to my father. "With all royalty present, allow me to be the first to formally introduce Makoto, high general of the Jovian armies and Queen of Jupiter."

If word of my parent's death hadn't reached them, then it has now. I'm so young compared to everyone else in attendance. I'm thankful when the Queen quickly changes the subject and the eyes leave me, even if it is only for a moment.

* * *

><p>"The question here is not whether Earth should be allowed admittance, but rather if it is ready to. Technology is not the only factor we need to look at." I watch as the King of Mercury speaks to his peers. He's much more outspoken than Ami is.<p>

The Queen of Venus nods in agreement. "True, but there is no denying that opening trade with Earth would strengthen our own economies."

The King of Mars sighs. "I have no issue with inviting them in as long as they know their place."

The discussion goes on like this for over an hour. To my surprise it is mostly the inner planets bringing up the prominent points of discussion. The King of Pluto just stares forward without so much as a word to say. He occasionally nods his head, but that is all.

"And what do you think, Jupiter?"

The eyes are on me again. "What I think, may contradict what has already been said."

Queen Serenity shrugs. "We all have a voice here. Tell us your opinion."

I nod. "The general consensus in this room is to allow Earth to join the Silver Alliance; however, I feel that it is too soon. We are forgetting a trivial fact. From what I understand there is a dispute regarding proper sovereignty of the planet. As such I think it would be foolish to recognize the rule of one Kingdom without properly knowing the other. The last thing we need from a potential member is a civil war."

"But your planet is famous for those isn't it?"

I turn towards the King of Uranus. "We're talking about Earth, not Jupiter."

The Queen of Neptune smiles. "But he does bring up a good point."

I shake my head. "I think we're being a little selfish here. Rushing head on without looking at the consequences will only bring misfortune. What if we recognize the Western Kingdom and it is soon overthrown by the East? We'll have created an enemy rather than a friend."

It is then, at that moment when the King of Pluto smiles. "That is quite the compelling argument, soldier of thunder. I am inclined to agree."

The King of Mars closes his eyes. "Perhaps then, a further meeting is in order. We could sit with both Kingdoms and diplomatically encourage a union."

The Queen of Venus nods. "Yes, perhaps that would be best. We could send an ambassador to the planet to relay the message. Someone that is not afraid of hostile conditions."

I can sense where this is going. I look at the men and women around me and see people that have not set foot outside of their castle walls for anything less than this. Queen Serenity looks to me, and I bow. Her silent question does not go unheard. "I will take this responsibility."

Serenity nods. "Then it is settled. We will reconvene at the first equinox. Thank you all for attending."

Everyone stays to mingle, but I have other duties to attend to. I am the first to stand and leave. There are no words that can describe how thankful I am to be outside of that room. Across the courtyard, I can hear the clashing of blades. I suppose I should make my way there before carrying out my diplomatic mission to Earth. Still, I will have the Princess with me. Perhaps someone else can look after her tonight.

"Mako?"

I turn and look over my shoulder. "Princess, shouldn't you be with Mercury."

"Did something happen? Why were you with the heads of state?"

I sigh. "Princess, I apologize, but I will not be able to take you to Earth tonight. There is something I must prepare for."

Her eyes widen. "But-"

"I will ask Venus to take you, after all she does owe me for the other night."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

The Princess steps back. "Mako, what has happened? You would only be allowed entry with the monarchs if..."

I nod. "Princess, what you don't understand is that you are not my only duty."

"Mako… what has happened?"

I smile. "Please Princess, don't concern yourself with my well being. Everything is alright, I promise."

She doesn't utter a single word as I turn down the hall. I can feel her gaze on my back and yet there's this emptiness in the air. Faint voices echo behind me. The other girls must be there now. The Princess knows better than to pursue a subject that I don't wish to speak about. To my surprise I see Pluto leaning against the wall to my left. She looks up and simply nods her head as I go by.

I am no Queen. My mother, she was the Queen, and my father, there was never a greater King than he. Still, I cannot dwell on the past. Doing that would mean that I regret what I cannot change, and there's no use worrying about fate when it's out of your hands.

* * *

><p>The sun has risen and neither the Princess nor Venus has returned yet. Queen Serenity waits on her balcony with slight worry dampening her spirits. My diplomatic mission to Earth is supposed to start when they get back. It's strange, Venus never complained about taking my patrol with the Princess. I clench my fists and jump down to the gardens below. This can't happen. Going out a night is one thing, but not being back in time is another. The Queen watches as I make my way to the fountain.<p>

"Jupiter, have you seen the Princess?"

I look over my shoulder and see Mercury exiting the palace. "No not yet."

She nods. "The outer guardians are waiting at the teleportation pad. The Princess is supposed to bid her farewells."

"That's right. They were returning to their planets today."

"Do we wait?"

I look up to the Queen who turns away from the window. "No, they have a duty to protect the outer rim of this solar system. Bid them farewell on her behalf."

Mercury sighs. "She's still on Earth isn't she?"

"Not for long." I kneel down on the side of the fountain.

"What? Don't tell me you're going after her. Venus is there, I'm sure they are just late."

"But they can't afford to be late. We all have duties to carry out here. They have been gone long-"

The flash of light is as intense as ever. I step back and cover my eyes. The sounds of giggling appear in front of me. Venus stands with the biggest smile on her face with the Princess promptly at her side.

"Aren't they great Minako? Next time Endymion says that he'll-"

"You're both late." My voice sounds much harsher than I thought it would.

The smiles disappear as Venus steps up to meet my gaze. "The fault is mine. I lost track of time while we were…"

The light blush on her cheeks tells me all I need to know. "Don't tell me… By Jove. I bet you weren't even watching her were you?"

"Don't you dare question my duty! The Princess is safe. I did my job."

Ami pulls me back. "Jupiter, I think that's enough."

"No it's not. You're getting distracted. Something could have happened-"

"But it didn't." Mercury faces me now with a fury that I had never seen before.

The Princess steps forward and bows. "Please Mako, it's my fault. Minako… tried to find me, but the Prince and I wandered off."

She's lost the sincerity in her words. The fact that she can tell me a lie is uncanny. Regardless, I bite my tongue and turn away from the three of them. "Princess, you are needed at the teleportation pad to bid farewell to the outer guardians. They have been waiting, I suggest you go now."

The Princess looks to Venus. "I completely forgot."

Venus nods. "Then let's hurry. I doubt they will be happy."

Both of them hurry into the palace, leaving only Mercury and I in the gardens. I turn back. "I know you mean well Mercury, but that wasn't your place."

"It wasn't yours either. We are all guardians. That could have been handled better. Our duties are tiring enough without us yelling at each other."

"She was off with someone else, it's written all over her face."

Mercury turns back to the palace. "I still think you're overreacting."

"You sound as if you condone her actions."

"You're sadly mistaken."

This is a rare moment. For some reason Mercury is angrier than I have ever seen her. Frost surrounds each of her steps. Still, I don't understand why. I wait for her to step into the palace before looking back to the Queen's window. She stands in front of the curtain and bows her head. It's my silent permission to take my leave.

I turn to the fountain and activate the crystal at the bottom. The light flashes and I find myself in a forest once again. It's darker here than on the moon. The sun is on its way to setting. I doubt the Princess got any sleep while she was here.

I kneel down and feel the gentle earth between my fingers. I've missed the touch of shifting dirt. Perhaps I will take a brief leave to Jupiter when I get back. I walk forward past numerous trees until a large castle comes into view. There's no doubt in my mind that this is where I need to go. The guards don't notice my presence until I tap one of them on the shoulder. He jumps back.

"You… can't be here. This is royal property."

I nod. "I'm here to speak with the King of the West."

His right hand hovers over his sword. "Not just anyone can see the King, especially at this hour."

"I represent the Silver Alliance. He will want to speak with me."

The brief chuckle of laughter bellows to my right. Leaning against the opposite gate is Jadeite. "It's alright, I'll take her."

"But Lord Jadeite-"

"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility."

I smile and step past the guard. Jadeite offers me his arm, but I politely refuse. "I don't need chivalry."

He nods. "It's funny, Mars said the same thing… before she threw a fireball at me."

I can't help but laugh. "That sounds about right."

He sighs. "I didn't expect you to be the one coming here. Queen Serenity gave word of an ambassador, but I could have sworn that she said it would be one of the heads of state."

"I am a head of state."

"I see, well you do hide it well. I would have never guessed. So I guess you're a little more than a Princess aren't you?" He opens the door in front of us.

"You're a nosy one."

"I prefer the term... curious."

I can honestly say that I have never seen a place as gold as this. My eyes wander to the little trinkets around the room. Jadeite leads me to what looks like a lounge. There, sitting next to the fire are the King and Queen of the West.

Jadeite bows. "Your majesties, may I present-"

"Makoto, Queen of Jupiter."

The King stands. "Queen Serenity did inform me of your arrival." His eyes circle my form.

"Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "No, I was just expecting… someone older with an escort."

I nod. "I'm sorry to have disappointed, but I assure you that I am more than capable to carry out this discussion."

"And I do believe you. Your confidence is uncanny." He then turns to Jadeite. "Please would you summon Endymion? I want him present for this."

He bows and exits the room. The King offers me a seat next to his wife. She hasn't said a word since I had entered. Endymion stumbles in a few moments later his eyes travel first to his father, then to me.

"Son, come here. I would like you to meet someone."

I stand. "You must be the Prince."

His eyes look on with confusion. Something that goes unnoticed to the King. "Makoto, this is my son Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of Earth. Son, this is Queen Makoto, of Jupiter."

The Prince bows. "A Queen? This truly is an honour. I never would have guessed."

I smile. "Don't worry. It's not something that I go bragging about."

With all of us together, I feel a slight calmness in the room. The King speaks, with great humility, of the history of his kingdom. I listen with much content. Still, I know that the Prince's eyes never leave me, and it seems that the Queen never stops watching the both of us. A smile creeps on her face as she sits back in her seat. This is going to be a long night.


	8. The Queen of the East

Chapter 8

His eyes never leave mine; not once since our discussions had started. Endymion looks as if he wants to ask me a million questions, but his silence dictates that it is neither the time nor the place. I must agree. There is so much that we could talk about, but this meeting is for the sake of his planet and not his curiosity.

"I'm quite interested to learn of what life is like on Jupiter. It's outside of the belt am I correct?"

I nod. "Yes, it is the middle planet between the inner and outer rims of the solar system. We are mostly soldiers."

The Queen smiles. "Surely you're not a soldier. It's too dangerous for a girl to run around a battlefield."

I bite my tongue, something that doesn't go unnoticed by both the King and the Prince. "I am the high General of the Jovian armies. Fighting is one of the only things I've ever known."

The King nods. "This is all so fascinating. Do you have anything you want to ask her, son? Who knows when you'll get to meet a Jovian again."

"No, I think I'm-"

"Are you married?" The Queen's question causes both the King and Prince to roll their eyes.

"No I'm not."

She smiles. "Well, you look to be about the same age as Endymion."

I sit back in the chair. "Surely the prince has found someone already."

"I wish that were the case."

I sigh. "Believe me your highness, there are better women than I for your son."

"I think that's enough on that subject." The King puts his head in his hands. "Shall we get down to the real subject of conversation?"

I nod. "Your proposal to join the Silver Alliance?"

"Yes."

I clear my throat. "Being that this planet is still in its growing stages, it is below our technological level."

"I'm sure that won't be-"

I raise a hand. "Please your majesty, allow me to finish." He nods. "The heads of state have concluded that we will make an exception regarding the technology."

His smile grows. "Excellent-"

"However, there is a matter that we must discuss."

"And what would that be?"

I sigh. "It seems that control of this planet is not under the rule of a single monarch. I understand that there is a feud between the East and the West."

Prince Endymion shuffles back in his seat. "Yes, the Eastern Kingdom does not agree with our form of politics."

The King clears his throat. "Queen Beryl and I have not always seen eye to eye. She chooses to keep her people sheltered from the rest of us."

I lean forward. "Our concern is that the sovereignty of this planet is in question. We cannot accept your proposal because you do not speak for all the people." He turns away. "However, we are willing to meet with both leaders of this planet to discuss peace amongst yourselves and perhaps an eventual seat in the alliance."

"She won't go for it."

I turn to the Prince. "By law this is all we can do."

The King nods. "We are not opposed to a meeting as long as it is on neutral ground."

"Queen Serenity is holding a meeting with the heads of state at the next equinox. I will have someone collect you at that time." I push my chair back.

The Queen looks to the King. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"The message must be delivered to Queen Beryl as well. I would appreciate any mode of transportation you might have."

The King shakes his head. "It's too dangerous."

"How long will it take?"

The Prince sighs. "About a day by horseback."

I nod. "Then I should get going. The sooner I deliver the message, the sooner I can return to my duties on the moon."

"Queen Makoto I must protest. You do not understand the dangers of the East."

I bow. "I thank you for the concern, but I have to do this. I shall see you at the equinox."

The King goes to speak, but Endymion stops him. He knows that I won't back down for anything. Once my mind is made up there is no stopping me. As I make my way to the door, I notice the shadow of those behind it. They shift away as I turn the handle. In front of me stand the Prince's Shitennou. I smile and walk past them. I can feel their eyes following me until I continue back the way I came.

It's dark now, but it does not matter. The energy sparking through my veins will light the way. I am just beyond the gate when I hear a rush of pounding steps behind me. I turn to two creatures riding steadfast in my direction. My hands make their way to the hilts of my blades.

"Your majesty, please wait up." I pause as Nephrite rides towards me. He stops mere feet to my left. "Here, this will be much faster."

I take the reins. "So you still ride animals on this planet."

He nods. "Will it be a problem?"

I grab hold and jump on with ease. "No, it's perfect."

"The way to the Eastern is through the mountains."

"You do not have to accompany me, Nephrite."

He sighs. "I would feel guilty for leaving a wom… anyone to travel alone, especially there."

I laugh. "You sound like someone I know. Well, lead on."

He smiles and bows. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>He is fighting fatigue. I can see it in his posture. We've been traveling for over half a day and he's still not stopping. I must admit that his conditioning is better than most, but it is still nowhere near that of a Jovian.<p>

"You know that you could have just given me a map and let me be on my way right?"

He nods slightly. "And I already told you that I do not doubt your skills of navigation, but this part of the land is dangerous." The sun is bothering him. Sweat drips liberally down the back of his neck. I close my eyes and summon a light cloud. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control the weather."

"Each royal family of the Silver Alliance controls a planetary element. I've always had a way with nature."

"It's remarkable."

I smile. "People from this planet seem to be easily amused."

"You could be a goddess here. No one would have to know you're an alien."

I laugh. "An alien? Is that what you think of me, Lord Nephrite?"

He shakes his head. "No, what I think of you is a little more… elegant."

"Elegant? Is this coming from the same man who attacked me in the forest?"

"I do apologize for what I said that day. It wasn't my place."

"No it wasn't, but I understand where you were coming from. Protecting the princess is my responsibility, one that I take quite seriously."

He smiles. "You know, you're nothing like the others."

"Sorry?"

"The other three that have escorted her here. Mars is the only one that stays watching the Princess while she's with the Prince; between Jadeite's antics of course."

"I figured as much. I bet Mercury was studying the environment, and Venus, she was probably off with some boy."

He nods. "She was with Kunzite, I'd hardly consider him a boy."

I sigh. "Tell me Nephrite, is my Princess safe here?"

"When she is here I take watch over her like I do my Prince. She means a lot to him." He laughs. "It's funny actually, ever since you girls have started coming, the other Shitennou seem to be so alive. I've never seen Zoicite that interested in a person before."

"And what about you? Are you more, lively?"

He smiles. "I will admit that fighting you was the first time I've been defeated in a while. You're quite strong."

"So I'm told."

Our horses stop once we reach the foot of a mountain. Lord Nephrite jumps down and offers his hand. "The horses won't go any farther. They can sense the darkness in these lands."

"I don't have a problem walking."

I jump down effortlessly. He only smiles and retracts his hand. It's strange, the energy I feel is not dark or negative. It is almost as if I'm feeling an extreme sadness. The sun is almost completely eclipsed by the mountain's edge. Nephrite scouts ahead with the hilt of his sword in his hand. "Wait here."

I shake my head. "No, I'd rather not."

"Please, I insist."

"What part of no do you not understand?"

He lets out a defeated sigh as I walk past him up the dusty trail. There is something about this place that has my full attention. After several moments, I stop. "Jupiter, is something wrong?"

I raise a hand for silence. It doesn't sound like footsteps, but- I'm hit forward without warning. Nephrite has already drawn his sword. I jump to my feet and grab both of my blades. It doesn't take long for me to realize that we're surrounded. "The shadows."

Nephrite moves with his back to mine. "This is Queen Beryl's black magic. We should take the battle to them."

"No, rushing in will be our downfall. We don't know the true form of our-" He moves. "Nephrite!"

My blood is boiling now. There is nothing that bothers me more than recklessness. His sword does little to cut through the air. That is when I see them, archers in black surrounding the face of the mountain. Nephrite falls back just as the arrows leave their masters. I sheath my swords and let the electricity flow through my body.

"That is enough!" My voice bellows through the air as I unleash the power of thunder and lightning. I strike down the arrows with little effort. Nephrite does nothing but watch. "I demand to speak with the Queen of this kingdom!"

Silence. The shadows move back with each step I take. The electricity never stops sizzling on my skin. Nephrite looks on with his sword on the ground next to him. His eyes are wide in shock. There is a presence here that I've never felt before. "Who do you think you are?" The shadows melt away, leaving only a woman with red hair in front of me.

"I am the Queen of Jupiter, one of the guardians of the Silver Alliance. I don't take kindly to unprovoked attacks."

Her gaze turns to Nephrite. "I apologize. My men must have overreacted when they saw a soldier of the West."

The thunder cracks over our heads. "I will not accept that as an excuse."

She nods. "Alas, it is the truth."

I nod. "Are you Queen Beryl?"

"I am."

"Then I have come to deliver a message regarding this planet and its future."

"I'm listening."

I clear my throat. "Following the inquiry of the Western King, discussions of this planet's inclusion in the Silver Alliance has already begun. If you are willing, your presence on the moon at the next equinox will be required."

"Are you asking my permission for this planet to join that farce of a peace treaty?"

The energy crackles between my fingers. "Don't you dare insult the oldest pact in the galaxy. Out of respect we are asking for your attendance."

"I see, well I will have to think about it."

I nod. "An embassy will come to earth before the equinox. You can give them your answer then."

"Is that all?" Her eyes never leave mine.

"I don't take kind to rude individuals."

She smiles. "Then you can leave my kingdom."

And with those words she disappears. I let the energy calm within my body. The burns on my arms are evidence of the power I let course through my veins. Nephrite hurries over.

"By the gods-"

"It's nothing, just leave it."

"At least let me dress-" He watches as my wounds heal before his eyes.

"I told you, this is nothing that I cannot handle."

"But… how…"

I sigh. "We should return to the Western Kingdom. I must report these events to Queen Serenity."

"But… Jupiter…"

I take several steps. "Lord Nephrite, are you coming?" His eyes meet mine. I can tell that he's concerned. "Look, I apologize for being so... abraisive, but I know what I am doing."

He nods. "I understand it's just that I've never met someone like you before."

"And you probably won't ever again. I am a descendant of Jove. War runs in my blood."

"That is not what I mean."

I pause. "What is it then?"

He stares for a long moment before turning away. "It... is nothing your highness. You are right. We should return as soon as possible."

I can't help but notice how blue the sky is. The moon is nothing more than a small sight compared to seeing the earth on ots surface. Nephrite walks to his horse in silence. Perhaps I had upset him in some way. Regardless, I jump up onto my horse and turn the creature around. I've already spent too much time on this planet. The others are probably worried.

* * *

><p>I look like hell. I could tell by the stares of the guards as I exited the gardens to the Lunar palace. There is no denying the anger that flows through me. It's late here, the Princess could be leaving for Earth any minute.<p>

"Where is the Queen?"

The guard closest to the palace arch motions to the balcony. "She should be in her room."

I nod. "Thank you."

My focus never shifts as I walk through the halls and climb the stairs to the second floor. It's quieter than usual. When I reach the senshi quarters, I can't help but hear the light sound of sobs from Venus' room. The door is half open; I soon realize that the sobs are from the Princess and not from Venus. Regardless, I carry on.

The Queen stands outside her quarters staring hopelessly at the stars. The light tapping of my armor seems to pull her from her daze. She looks up and down my form from the dried blood on my arms to the tarnished appearance of my armor. "The messages have been delivered."

She nods slowly. "Thank you Makoto." I turn to leave. "What is your honest opinion of Earth?"

I stop. "The planet is too young. Peace between both Kingdoms will not come for some time. The King of the West is reasonable, but the Queen of the East… her and I had words."

"I see."

I sigh. "I know it will break your daughter's heart, but seeing the planet as it is-"

"You needn't say more. I understand fully." She turns to her door.

"Your majesty, did something happen while I was on Earth?"

She pauses. "You were gone longer than either of us had anticipated. I apologize, your absence did not go unnoticed. So, to avoid any further conflicts I have banned my daughter from visiting the Prince until everything is settled."

"She must have been shocked that you knew."

"She cries not for herself, but for you."

I turn to the Queen. "Pardon?"

"My daughter knows of your position on the planetary council."

I nod in understanding. "She needn't cry for me. I was finished spilling tears a long time ago."

"But that is the nature of my daughter. She is sad that you didn't tell her. She thinks you're all alone."

I sigh and turn towards the hall. "We're all born alone, and we'll all die alone. It is nothing that should be cried over."

The Queen opens her door. "You're just like your mother."

"Well, she was also a Queen of Jupiter."

In those moments it was neither right nor wrong of me to walk away. The Queen looked on for a mere moment before disappearing into her quarters. My hands shake against the cold air. I miss my planet, but I'll never tell the others. My duty comes first and foremost. That is the oath I swore, what I want comes second. Shino was wrong, it isn't Jupiter that needs me, it is I that needs Jupiter. Earth is but a distraction for all of us.


	9. The Way to War

Chapter 9

The last thing I ever wanted was for people to feel sorry for me. In fact it bothers me more than anything else. Court was almost unbearable; the three of them stared at me like I was someone completely different. I didn't want this to happen. Still, there's not much that can be done now. I knew it was only a matter of time. When it was all said and done I looked towards Queen Serenity. Her smile never fades and yet I know that she can sense my uneasiness.

"Your majesty, I request to take my leave to Jupiter early."

She sighs. "I thought you might ask that."

"I just… need some time to think. I promise I will return by the equinox."

She nods. "I have no doubt of that."

Her eyes meet mine in a subtle bout of silence. "If it is a problem then I will stay."

She smiles. "No it won't be. You may take your leave now if you wish."

I bow. "Thank you."

It is strange. In light of everything that has happened, I don't feel that much has changed. No one looks my way as I go to my room and start packing. For the first time in awhile, I am happy to be going home. I need to be away from all this.

"Makoto."

The voice is so small, accompanied only by the light knock on my doorframe. I turn to see Princess Serenity peaking through the doorway. "Princess. You can come in if you wish."

She nods, and slowly steps inside. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking my leave to Jupiter."

"So soon?"

I smile. "I have responsibilities there as well."

"But… what about your senshi training?"

I can't help but chuckle. "Princess, I think I can take care of myself on the battlefield. I will only be gone for a week. I must be back in time for the equinox."

"But Mako…"

"Is something bothering you?"

She pauses; the water starts to form in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Her question is sincere. I step towards the window and look out to the stars. Even in daylight they are beautiful. "Because it is not my way."

There are so many words left unspoken. I don't expect my Princess to understand. Shino would know what to say to her. He's always been good with words. I turn back and continue packing. She walks to my side. "Did you cry?"

I nod. "Only a little, but tragedies come and go much like everything else in life."

In that instant she wraps her arms around me. "That's stupid. We're friends Mako. Friends are supposed to laugh and cry together."

"Princess-"

"No one should ever cry alone."

She is still just a child. Her intentions are there, but she doesn't understand. I place my arms around her fragile frame and close my eyes. "Princess, my crying is finished. Yours should be too."

She shakes her head. "How can you be so strong? If something happened to my mother..."

I smile. "Strength has nothing to do with it. If we let every sadness control us then we'd be moving backwards. My father used to tell me that moving forward is the only way to keep your sanity."

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day." Her grip tightens as her tears fall down my armor. That is when I sense it, someone else's presence. "Princess, forgive me."

I step back and turn towards window. There's a shadow of movement outside. I draw a sword, the Princess steps back. "What is it?"

I close my eyes and listen. "I'm not sure." Then, just in that second, it's gone. It was strange. The presence was almost… familiar. It couldn't be. I sheath my sword.

The Princess looks on in confusion. "Jupiter?"

"I'm sorry, it was nothing. I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

She grabs onto my shoulder. "Mako, you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to."

I throw my bag over my shoulder and head towards the door. The Princess follows closely behind. There are no words between us. I don't mean to be so emotionless, but there is nothing I want to say. She takes two steps to match each of mine. I don't think I ever realized just how much smaller than me she is. It's quite funny actually.

Venus meets us down the hall. I can tell that she isn't happy about my decision to return to Jupiter. Her eyes speak the words that are absent from her tongue. "Princess, I need to speak with Jupiter before she leaves."

Serenity looks down. "Can I not see her off?"

Venus sighs. "I will see her off in your place."

The tension rises. I turn to the Princess. "I will be back before you know it alright?"

She flings her arms around me. "Be safe Mako."

"I promise."

Venus and I wait in silence until the Princess walks around the corner. She clears her throat, but says nothing. We stand like this for a long moment before I take a step towards the door. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only a week. Since we're not taking the Princess to Earth I thought that now would be a good time."

She rolls her eyes. "Figures."

I clench my fists. "You can at least show some respect. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I have people to take care of."

"Then go and take care of them. I'm not stopping you."

Her eyes meet mine. "What do you want Minako? Because so far you've done nothing but-"

"It doesn't change anything."

I step back. "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you're a Queen."

"I never said it did."

She nods. "I just wanted to make that clear."

I walk towards the door. "It didn't change anything then and it won't change anything now. If that is all, I will take my leave."

She stares forward with a jealous look on her face. Nothing will ever change between us. Whether it is in this life or the next, I can't see us ever getting along. I smile when I finally reach the teleportation pad. Two guards stand behind me. I punch in the coordinates and step on, leaving behind the silence of the moon for the beautiful sounds of thunder. Venus might be my leader, but she is not my comrade.

I love Jupiter more than any other planet in this solar system. It is my home, my refuge, and my salvation. The battles on its surface have only made its people stronger. Shino was with me when I defeated the rebel army of the south. Even when it looked as if we would fail he never stopped putting his faith in our strategy. The storms were just as frequent then as they are now. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Never in my life would I have imagined the welcome that I received. The people gathered in the castle just to say hello and offer their services. It is definitely more exhausting being here than on the moon. My uncle stands at my side and fills me in with recent events. He is a humble man. I am lucky to have him.<p>

"I'm glad you're back, Makoto. Shinozaki never stopped worrying since he got back from that party."

I nod. "I'm sure he will get over it."

My uncle sighs. "There are many things that that man will never get over."

I smile. "Regardless, I trust him completely."

"As do I."

I watch as the high Lord of Jupiter steps towards the grand balcony. Below, the guards train relentlessly. "Where is Shino, by the way? I haven't seen him at all today."

"He is negotiating with the eastern villages. They had asked for an increase of supplies to build roads between the forest and the mountains."

"I see, and how are you uncle?"

He smiles. "Happy that my niece has returned, even if it is only for a few more days."

I go to speak, but behind us, two guards approach. "Your highness, there is a visitor for you."

"Who is it?"

"It's Lady Naru."

I turn to my uncle. "You didn't tell me your daughter was returning from her studies on Neptune."

He nods. "Well, I didn't expect for you to be here."

I smile and turn to the guard. "Send her here right away." He bows and leaves the room.

My uncle smiles. "You should take her with you when you return to the moon. I know she has been dying to see Serenity again."

"Those two have always been the best of friends."

He shrugs. "Well, they are the same age."

"That makes little difference. They're just alike in so many ways."

We both stand in wait until the door behind us creeps open. My cousin stands there in a purple dress with her hair tucked behind her ears. Her smile seems to lighten the room.

"Makoto, it's been so long!"

I sigh. "Likewise."

She bows to my uncle. "Father."

He smiles. "Oh, stop being so formal."

I watch as the two of them embrace each other. Then the silence surrounds me once more. It's not that no one is speaking, it is just that my thoughts drown everything else out. The two of them are so happy to see each other. I've never seen my uncle smile this big unless Naru was around. There is no bond greater than family. I turn to the door and smile. The light scent of rain is in the air. I think I'll go visit my parents.

* * *

><p>Swords seem to fit so comfortably in my hands. It's not often that I go a day without training, but I don't have the will for it at the moment. Shino still hasn't returned from his mission in the East. I wonder if word of my return has reached him.<p>

I find myself outside under the rainless clouds that loom over my head. In front of me are the graves of my parents. I wasn't on Jupiter when they died. The message came out of the blue. I honestly didn't believe it at first. If Shino hadn't come to get me I probably would have passed it off as a cruel joke.

"Mother… Father… everything has changed now. I wish you were here to guide me." My words go unanswered. I don't know what else I was expecting. The wind gently brushes my cheek, much like a mother to her child. The grass is stiff, but damp from this morning's rain. I've missed this planet. The lightning flashes a beautiful green against the grey clouds.

"My Queen, you look so beautiful."

I turn and see an older man standing only a few feet behind me. I hadn't even heard him walk up. "I… who are you?"

He steps forward with his right hand tucked under his cloak. "She was so kind and compassionate, but she didn't see the big picture."

I reach back and grasp the hilt of my sword. "She?"

"I was her salvation." He lunges at me, dagger in hand. I draw my sword, but it isn't fast enough. I feel his blade slide above my left eye down to my cheek. My kick sends him flying backwards leaving me to hold my face. I'm lucky I didn't just lose my eye. He stands and licks the blood from his dagger. "You taste just like she did."

I allow the lightning to course through my body. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He smiles. "But you're much feistier than she was."

"I demand you tell me who you are."

He lunges forward again. His smile bothers me more than anything else. The thunder crackles over head as the lightning crashes onto his body. Still, he doesn't stop. Our blades meet several times before my lightning hits his chest. "Now that's not fair."

The burns covering his body should be unbearable, but he continues to stand in defiance. This time, I am the one to move. I draw my second blade and attack without mercy. He laughs the entire time until my knee comes crashing up to his face. His dagger falls from his hands. "Stay down."

"You're not going to kill me? That's disappointing."

I kick him hard. "Who sent you?"

He spits the blood from his mouth. "She screamed in agony. I never heard anything as sweet as that voice."

"Who are you talking about?"

At this moment I know that his smile will forever be etched in my memory. His eyes are cold, but filled with amusement. He laughs. "Your mother."

My eyes widen. "What did you just say?"

"Both of them cried out for me to stop, but where's the fun in that?"

The anger courses through my veins. The storm grows louder with each passing second. I raise my sword and ready myself for one more strike. There is no salvation for him nor does he deserve any. Still, the soldier in me knows that this is not the way to kill anyone. "So what would you gain in killing the monarchy? My parents were fair rulers."

"Oh my dear, it goes far deeper than that. Chaos is coming, and there is no one that will stop it. The outer rim will fall!" He reaches for his blade.

I don't remember bringing my sword down on him, but I do remember the relief that came through me after it was done. Behind me, someone was calling my name. It was frantic and filled with concern. All I could do was stare at the man at my feet. His blood still stained my swords. Then there were metal steps attacking the ground. Arms wrapped themselves around me. It was Shino.

* * *

><p>"Your highness I am so sorry. I have failed you."<p>

I sigh. "No, the fault is mine. I got distracted."

The sting of the cut on my face is still here. Why hasn't it healed yet? Two of the royal guards drag the man's body into the castle while Shino walks beside me. In his hands is the man's dagger.

"There's magic in this blade. I can feel it pulsing in my hand."

I grab a rag from one of the servants and press it against my face. "Is that why my wound isn't healing?"

"I don't know."

I turn to one of the guards. "Hand me your dagger." He bows and gives me the blade. I slide it against my arm. Shino's protests come a little too late. The wound starts healing within seconds. "Well I guess that answers that."

"You could have done that differently."

I shake my head and toss the dagger back to its owner. "You do things your way and I do things mine."

Shino kneels next to the corpse and searches his pockets while I turn and look at my reflection in the mirror on the wall. This is going to scar.

"Your highness."

I turn to Shino. "Did you find something?"

He nods and hands me a small metal medallion. "There was only this."

My eyes widen. I take the metal in my hand. The recognition is there. There is no mistaking the marks. This man was from Uranus. Shino stares at me with nothing but worry on his face. "Shino, would you please go send word to Uranus and request Princess Haruka's audience."

He nods. "What should I tell her?"

I sigh. "Tell her that it is beyond urgent."

My own blood dries between my fingers. The feeling is familiar, but the sting of the cut is not. Shino hurries to deliver the message while I stand in confusion. One of the servents brings over a bowl of warm water. I can see the look in her eyes. It is one of fear. Someone was able to hurt her Queen. I don't want her or anyone else to lose faith in me. She slides the rag gently down my cheek. Her silence says it all. This is how wars start. One little act can lead to another. I am the Queen of Jupiter, my blood will not be spilled without reason. Someone has just struck the first blow. Now it's my turn.


	10. The Duty That Calls

Chapter 10

When the Princess of Uranus arrived she made her presence known to every guard that she came across. I was wondering if she was going to come. Shino was probably there to escort her. I look out the grand window to the people below. It is strange, everything is so different from up here. I wonder if my mother thought something along these lines.

"You wanted to see me, _your highness_?" Her sarcasm doesn't escape me.

I raise my hand and dismiss all the guards. "I need to speak with you about something of extreme importance."

"Alright let's hear it."

"I'm being quite serious, Haruka."

I turn slowly and look her in the eye. Her expression is one of surprise. It's as if she's struggling to form words in her throat. Her gaze never leaves the vertical cut on my face. "What happened?" The venomous tone in her words is gone. I've never heard her sound so sincere. I don't say anything; instead I toss her the medallion that was lifted from my attacker. "Where did you find this?"

"That man had it with him."

She looks left to the corpse lying on the ground. "I've never seen him before."

"Regardless, why would he be carrying a medallion signifying his rank as a soldier from Uranus?"

"I don't know."

I step forward. "This could be considered an act of war. This man admitted to killing my parents."

"Now you just wait a second-"

"No I won't. I'm frustrated and pissed off." She stares ahead as if I had just pulled a weapon on her. Gone was the strong resilient version of the Princess of Uranus and in her place, silence. "There had been rumors surrounding my parent's deaths for a long time. I distanced myself from them as best I could, but I can't do that anymore. I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but this… What am I supposed to do?" She says nothing. I swallow my pride. "I need your help."

Her eyes widen. "You what?"

"That was hard enough for me to say once. I won't say it again."

We stand without so much as a word lingering in the air. She is the first to break eye contact. "We may have had our differences, but my planet would never attack yours. Not in this way. We signed a pact to uphold peace as part of the Silver Alliance."

"I know."

She bows her head. "Would you let me take his body back with me to Uranus? I do not know him, but others might."

"If that is what it takes then yes." My voice is so cold and emotionless. I'm not meaning for it to be.

"Did he have anything else with him?"

I nod. "This dagger; that's what caused this. Shino says that it is magic or something. My body won't heal the wound."

"I do recognize that."

I turn slightly. "From where?"

She steps forward. "This is a ceremonial dagger from the times of the Jovian Empire. You have one similar to this don't you?"

I look down to the light scar across my palm. "Yes."

"My father has one of these, but it's locked in our family vault."

I nod. "Ours is kept under guard with the royal treasures. It's only used for coronations."

She sighs. "Then there's only one other planet who was a part of the empire."

I turn to the window. "Saturn."

Haruka walks to my side. "What is going on here, Makoto?"

"I don't know."

She looks to the ground. "Someone is trying to turn us against each other."

"Well it really isn't that hard now is it?"

She nods. "Have you informed the others of the attack?"

"No, not yet."

"Perhaps that is for the best."

"It will be hard to conceal the fact when I return."

She looks closely at the scarring wound. "I'm sorry. This time it was my fault. The safety of the outer rim is my responsibility." I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

I sigh. "I think this is the most civil that either of us have ever been with each other. It's a shame that it comes as a result of something as serious as this."

"I guess you're right."

We stand in silence for a brief moment. I turn to the window. "There was something else."

"Oh?"

"The man that attacked me, he said that chaos was coming."

She nods. "What do you think he meant?"

"I'm not sure, but either way we should take it as a warning. Too many strange things have been happening as of late. I will advise Queen Serenity when I-"

The main doors behind us burst open. "Makoto! Are you alright?"

My uncle bursts into the room with Naru at his side. Both look at me with concern. "I'm fine uncle, it's just a scratch."

Naru walks towards me. "Just a scratch? By Jove you could have lost an eye! Where is the one who did that? I'll make sure he never-"

Uranus laughs and motions towards the corpse. "So dramatic. Do you two really think that Jupiter's Queen can't take care of herself?"

I shake my head. "It's not funny Haruka."

"No I suppose not. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

My uncle steps back. "Lighten the mood? Where do you get-"

"That's enough, uncle." I turn to Uranus. "Thank you for your help. I'll have my royal guard send the body."

She nods. "Then we'll be in touch."

Naru's eyes follow Haruka until she disappears down the hall. I sigh and lean against the wall. "Mako?"

I turn to my cousin. "I'm alright, just shaken."

My uncle sighs. "Perhaps it would be best to retire for today. I will have Shino post guards outside your quarters."

I shake my head. "That won't be necessary."

"With all due respect-"

"Uncle, I won't have guards waste their time outside of my quarters when they could be protecting the people. My word is final."

He bows. "As you wish."

I look down at the dagger in my hand. If it was from Saturn then there is more at play here. I slide the blade in the back of my belt and turn towards the door. Neither my uncle nor my cousin says a word. Every guard I pass looks at me with nothing but concern. Still, I will not falter, especially now. Shino meets me outside my quarters. He's a stubborn man. I don't protest because I know he'll insist. My door closes, but he never leaves. His shadow stays in the hall from night until morning.

* * *

><p>The days pass faster than I thought they would. I guess I just got too lost with the comforts of home. Haruka tells me that she is still trying to find the man's identity, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. He is dead, now we must concentrate on the potential threats and leave the past ones behind. I left the dagger from Saturn in the royal vault with Jupiter's treasures. It sits alongside it's brother.<p>

My uncle tells me that Naru is excited about accompanying me back to the moon, even if it is for only a little while. It seems that even on a beautiful planet such as Neptune, one can still miss the storms of Jupiter. My knuckles smash against the tree in front of me. A light trickle of blood drops down the bark. The open air is soothing. This is the perfect environment to train in. Naru sits off to the side with a book on her hand while I strike at the trees. Her eyes wander away from the page more often than she will ever admit.

"So Mako, meet anyone on the moon?"

I shake my head. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

She pouts. "By Jove, you're going to be single forever."

I laugh. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Are you kidding? Who doesn't want someone to treat them to romance and love on a daily basis?"

"I think you've been reading too many love stories."

She looks away. "I don't think you've been reading enough. Where is your sense of longing? Oh, I wonder what it's like to be in love."

I sigh. "Stop getting all dreamy-eyed. Men aren't really like how they're written in novels."

"I know it's just… a girl can dream can't she?"

"That is up to you." I hit the tree several more times.

"I bet you're a hopeless romantic at heart."

I smile. "Believe what you will."

The crackle of thunder rings out through the sky. Naru stands and turns towards the castle. "We should be heading back soon. Shino's probably worried. We left without telling him."

I nod. "He'll be fine. Sometimes I think he takes his duty a little too seriously."

She smiles. "He's not the only one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know."

I grab the towel I had set beside her and turn to match her steps. Her nose is still pressed intently in her book. I save her from hitting a tree three times before we're back in the open courtyard. The wind seems to rush past us faster than usual. I smile once I see the royal guard assembling outside. "Looks like we've been found out."

Naru looks up from her book. "There's no crime against the Queen leaving her castle."

Shino walks up to meet us. "Your highness, where have you been?"

"Where does it look like?"

He looks down at the dry blood on my knuckles. "Did someone attack-"

"No Shino, we're fine. We just went out to the forest."

Naru sighs. "I'm going to gather my things. I will meet you at the teleportation pad."

I nod in reply. Shino dismisses the royal guard and walks beside me. "Your majesty… please be more careful. You've already been attacked once."

"And I took care of it."

"I'm not doubting your skill as a soldier. Just… please be safe. I know you won't take your royal guard with you."

I stop and turn to Shino. "Don't worry. If I ever need your help, I will send for you."

He bows. "I know."

In that moment he hugs me. I'm surprised at first, but I recover quickly. Neither of us says a word as we part. He turns back to the courtyard while I walk on into the castle. Naru stands on the stairs with a smile on her face. "You two are terrible."

I ignore her and continue up the stairs. I'm almost certain that her smile never faded.

* * *

><p>It was strange. Both Naru and I step off the teleportation pad, but there's not even a guard to greet us. My cousin walks ahead without the slightest worry on her face. "Are you coming?"<p>

I nod. "Of course." Our steps are the only sounds to break the silence. I, at the very least, expected to hear light conversation. I lead Naru down the hall to the other side of the palace. Her eyes never stop wandering to the beautiful sights of the moon. She likes it here, I can tell. "This is my room. We can put our things in here until we get you your own."

She bows. "Why thank you." I walk in first and flick on the lights. Naru's eyes widen. "It's just like your room back on Jupiter."

"Of course. I spend most of my time here. I'd rather it feel at least a little like home."

She flops down on my bed. "Well, what do we do now? Do you have some guard rounds to do or something?"

I shake my head. "I think our first priority would be to find out where everyone is."

At that moment my door creeks open. I turn. "Who's there?"

Two guards look on in confusion. "Forgive the intrusion, your highness. We hadn't received word of your return."

I nod. "Why the hell are the halls empty? If we were under attack then our defenses wouldn't hold."

Both men pause for a moment. I can tell that they're looking at the scar on my face. "Yes… Princess Mars has shifted many of us to the south side of the palace. Patrols are less frequent. The King of Earth arrived not an hour ago."

I sigh. "Regardless of the King's arrival, the men need to stick to their regular patrols to ensure that there are no weak points. I will talk to Mars about this later."

Naru stands. "What's the big deal Mako?"

"It's basic defense strategy. There are too many men concentrated on one area."

She shrugs. "No one is stupid enough to attack the moon. It's the very heart of the Silver Alliance."

"And it is for that reason that security needs to be the best it can be." I turn to the guards. "Would you take us to the others?"

He bows. "Of course, your majesty."

Naru jumps off the bed and follows beside me. Her heels clack against the stone ground. Still, the lack of guards is bothering me. Both men fill me in on the last week's events. It seems that Mars was not pleased with being charged with my duties.

The courtyard is filled with more people than it has in a long time. I thank the guards before joining the crowd. Naru doesn't hesitate to approach the Princess. The two of them squeal like little girls. Mercury is the first to notice my presence.

"Ah Jupiter you've returned-" Her eyes fall on the healing scar of my cheek just like I knew they would. "What in the world happened?"

I smile. "I got into a tussle while I was away. Don't worry about it."

She shakes her head. "This is serious."

"I know that is why we should talk about it later. Right now we are supposed to be protecting the Princess. The guards told me that the King of the West had arrived."

She nods. "Yes, we're just waiting for the rest of his envoy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see-"

Both of us look away as a flash of light emanates not too far away. My eyes widen as a result of what I see. Near the palace, both the King and Queen of the West are speaking with Queen Serenity. Even the three of them turn back. Standing near the fountain is Prince Endymion and his Shitennou. Across the crowd, Mars turns back to the palace in an attempt to hide from Jadeite. The Princess speaks rampantly to my cousin while looking straight at Endymion. Venus blushes as Kunzite bows to her; even Mercury seems to be entranced by the one named Zoicite.

The guards still remain at their posts as the five men disperse. I turn away once Zoicite approaches Mercury. She has probably forgotten what we were talking about. I can't help but roll my eyes and start walking towards the palace.

What catches my attention is Naru's dreamy stare. I can't help, but smile. She really is just like the Princess. Her eyes are solely on Nephrite as he follows Endymion and approaches Princess Serenity. I'm not surprised that he doesn't notice. He seems to be looking for something. Regardless, this is nothing more than a social gathering. I order the guards to follow me back to their original posts. Luna and Artemis stand on the balcony with several papers in their hands. They observe the scene in front of them before whispering amongst themselves.

It is going to be a long day.


	11. The History of Stars

Chapter 11

Ever since we returned, Serenity and Naru have been inseparable. Endymion often joins in their conversations with Nephrite at his side. Neither girl seems to protest. I; however, reported back to Queen Serenity about the situation on Jupiter. She was surprised, to say the least. I haven't had time to encounter the others since I'm sure they are each off with one of the Prince's Shittenou. The exception is Mars. I found her hiding in the north end of the palace. It seems that her sacred fire has left her to think about certain things. I wish I could say that I had sympathy for her supposed plight, but I don't. The only thing on my mind is the change of guard patrols.

"You can't just order the guards to accompany you. There are two extra divisions stationed in the Eastern hall that can be dispatched if needed. Those are the ones you should have used."

Mars leans against the wall tapping her foot impatiently. "Well, you weren't here so I did my best. If you have a problem with that then don't leave."

I shake my head. "Just think of it logical-"

"I don't think like you do."

I pause and look towards the hall. "Fine, I get it."

Neither of us speak for several moments. She's far from focused on this conversation. It's odd to see Rei this troubled. Normally she puts on a brilliant facade of strength and independence, but right now, she looks as if she wants to scream. I don't know what to say to her. She sighs and looks at me for the first time. "What's with this?"

I can hear the faint waver in her voice. The question she asked is not one of curiosity, but one of distraction. She's trying to think of something other than what is bothering her. "I had an encounter on Jupiter."

"Must have been some encounter. It left a mark."

I nod. "Yes well, no one was more surprised than me."

She pushes off the wall and looks towards the balcony. The Princess of Mars is lost amongst her thoughts once again. Perhaps I should leave. I turn to walk away when a light echo of laughter emanates from the courtyard below. "Venus has taken quite a liking to Kunzite."

I look back to Mars, I don't know if she's conscious of what she said. "I noticed."

"And Mercury has really opened up to Zoicite."

I cross my arms. "I did notice that as well."

She steps back. "It's not fair. They attract the more reserved of the four Shittenou and I get stuck with that immature child."

"You mean Jadeite."

She nods. "He knows how to push my buttons."

I turn away. "Is this what is bothering you? I don't think we should be concerning ourselves with such trivial things. We will only get distracted when it comes to our duty."

She shakes her head. "I don't think you understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Small flames start to dance from her hands. "The sacred fire is being cryptic. I see visions that confuse me. Jadeite's always there in some way. I don't like what the flames are telling me."

"Then perhaps you should ignore them."

She sighs. "I think that he is destined to fall in love with me. At least... that is what I'm getting from these visions."

"If it happens then it happens. Why is this scaring you?"

"I... don't know."

What does she want me to say? I'm not that good at giving advice. "I wouldn't worry about Jadeite. He knows his place."

She nods. "But… why does he have to be so damn annoying?"

I smile. "Not everyone is perfect."

"No, I guess not."

I take a step towards the southern hall. I can tell that she just wants to be alone. "What you do about him is up to you. I'll be in the training area if any of you need me."

She doesn't move as I walk away. Her mind is deep in thought. If the other guardians are not focused, then I need to be. Distractions lead to mistakes and mistakes can lead to consequences. Perhaps I will need my royal guard after all.

* * *

><p>It seems that the sun falls much slower than usual. Even out here in the darkness of night, this palace never dims. The others are off somewhere; I haven't seen them since this morning. I suppose it doesn't matter. Hours seem to go by as I spend my evening in the training area hitting the bags over and over again. My strikes never falter nor does my focus ever shift.<p>

Behind me, the door opens slowly. I don't care to look back. The air is cool despite the fire in the pit behind me. I spin back and kick the bag as hard as I can. The chain fastening it to the ceiling snaps, and in one motion, it collapses to the ground. I can't help but smile.

Footsteps converge on the arena. I wipe the sweat from my brow and turn. Nephrite bows. "I'm sorry your highness, I didn't realize you were here. Queen Serenity said that it would be alright if I used this area."

I nod. "No need to apologize. There is plenty of room for the both of us."

He walks to the closest bench and sets down his towel. I close my eyes and allow the electricity to course through me. He stops and watches as the lightning sizzles on my skin. His steps venture towards the sword rack. The sounds of metal slicing through the open air is like music to my ears.

There's a sweet scent in the atmosphere. I turn and watch as Nephrite practices his technique. His strikes are solid, but inaccurate. Strength before technique leads only to disaster on the battlefield. I walk to the rack and pull out a sword. "You won't hit anything like that."

He turns. "I'm sorry?"

I smile. "You're letting your strikes go without precision. If I was fighting you it would be an easy victory, just like last time."

He shakes his head. "With all due respect your highness, you caught me off guard last time."

"Are you basing my victory on luck?"

"No, just the element of surprise."

A smile creeps onto his face as I take in his words. "Would you care for a rematch then?"

He bows. "I would be honoured."

My sword rests perfectly in my hand. Lord Nephrite takes a stance. I wait only for a reason to move. He doesn't disappoint. I close my eyes and listen to every sound that surrounds us. His breathing is calm, but shallow. The steps he takes are rampant, much like an animal running on instinct. His first strike comes from my left. I duck down under and kick out his knee. He curses as he hits the ground.

"Like I said. You strike without prec-"

I open my eyes only after feeling the force of his fist across my face. When did he regain his balance? The biggest smile appears on my face as I wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth. This is already turning out to be more interesting than I had originally thought. He lunges forward, making contact with the edge of my blade. I kick up and trap his arm. He's much slower than I am. In one motion I wrench his arm back.

He grabs my hair and pulls as hard as he can, but I don't falter. The blade of my sword wrests at his chest. The victory would be mine at this point, he knows it as well as I do. In that moment I kick him back and place my sword at his throat. "Have you had enough, Lord Nephrite?"

He regains his balance and rotates his shoulder. "Oh no, I'm just getting warmed up."

Our eyes meet each other in a long gaze. I'm having more fun than I have had in a long time. He cracks his knuckles and steps back again. We're both ready for round two. He may very well be one of Earth's greatest warriors, I don't know. His aggressive technique tells me that he has been training for a long time, but the truth of the matter is this. He is a soldier from Earth, I am a descendant of Jove. No matter how well he trains, the advantage is mine. War is in my blood and I'll be damned if I lose to anyone.

* * *

><p>The seconds turned into minutes, and then the minutes turned into hours. I didn't realize that I could lose track of time so effortlessly. Sure, I had done it before, but never for this long. Nephrite is down on his knee holding his side. I smile and grab my towel.<p>

"I think that's enough for now."

He nods. "Yes, I think that would be best."

I walk over and offer my hand. He accepts it without hesitation. "I'm afraid that I will have to take back what I said. Your victory was far from being luck."

I sigh. "Why is it that men have a hard time putting their pride aside?"

"Because we're stubborn and thick."

I can't help but laugh. "You're wiser than most, Lord Nephrite."

He bows. "I was raised to be a gentleman."

I pause and look out to the window above our heads. The stars peak through just enough to let their presence be known. I don't even notice that he has made his way beside me.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

I turn. "Yes, they are."

He sighs. "They think you are beautiful as well."

I shake my head. "Now how many times have you used that line on a woman?"

"My apologies, your highness. I do not want you to get the wrong idea, but it is what they say."

I turn away. "You want me to believe that you can speak with stars?"

"It is a gift of mine. Ever since I was born. They tell me of timeless events in the past, present, and the future."

"Really?"

He nods. "You don't believe me?"

"It is hard to believe."

He closes his eyes. I watch in anticipation, but he does nothing. After several moments I start to walk towards the door. "You were born before the winter solstice on your mother's birthday. The storms on Jupiter were black that day."

I turn back and look at him. "What did you say?"

"You lived and breathed the life of a soldier until you were sixteen. That was when you accepted the duty to protect Queen Serenity's daughter as one of her Senshi. Your mother once held the duty that you have now. You still look up to her as a mentor." His words are calm yet emotionless.

I look away. "Lord Nephrite, I think you should sto-"

"Your parents ruled Jupiter for decades before your birth. It was your father that named you after his sister. There was an emptiness in your heart when they died. No one else could see it. You spent hours in your room crying, begging for Jove to bring them back, but he didn't. Your faith in your own god faltered-"

"Lord Nephrite!"

The information that he just recited was upsetting me. I don't know why, but it was. I didn't need to be reminded of my past. I guess it is my fault, I was the one who was doubting his ability. He turns away from me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I nod. "No, the fault is mine..." Is he crying? I take a step closer and see the light tears streaming down his cheeks. He wipes them away. "Nephrite?"

"I... should be going."

He takes a step, but I grab his arm. "How did you know those things?"

He refuses to look at me. Never in my life have I ever been so confused. I find my grip loosening as he motions towards the door. "Everything is written in the stars."

He doesn't say anything else. I watch as he makes sure that the door closes behind him. The silence in the room is unbearable. I turn back and close my eyes. What in the name of Jove just happened?

* * *

><p>There is nothing more refreshing than the scent of moisture in the morning air. It's early and yet it seems that everyone is preoccupied with something else. I pass the library only to hear giggling. My eyes widen at the sight of Mercury and Zoicite. Further down the hall are the voices of Mars and Jadeite, though this time they seem more… civil. I don't even know where Venus and Kunzite are, though I assume they are together.<p>

I stop at the balcony over the gardens. Both Endymion and Serenity sit on a bench facing the Earth. She rests her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her frame. There are no words between them. Across, on the opposite balcony, stands Nephrite. Our eyes meet for what seems like hours. It's as if last night's events never happened. It seems that we're the only ones that take our duty seriously.

Naru appears behind him with a tray of some sort. I can't help but smile. I can tell he doesn't want what she is offering. His eyes keep wandering back to me. I force myself to look away. That is when a light emanates from the fountain. I soon find myself running on instinct. Both Nephrite and I vault over the edge to the garden below.

In front of the Princess and the Prince stands the familiar form of the Queen of the East. Her eyes meet mine and then rest on Endymion. A smile creeps onto her face. "So this is the moon?"

I nod. "I'm surprised that you decided to come."

She shrugs. "Believe me so am I."

Behind me, Endymion draws his sword. I turn. "Put that away. No blood will be spilt here."

Beryl smiles. "How considerate of you."

I turn back. "Don't get the wrong idea. You start something here and I will be the first to act."

She bows. "I don't doubt it."

I pause as Queen Serenity emerges from the palace. Queen Beryl steps towards her. The energy around us has shifted. I'm sure the Queen can feel it. My eyes never leave either of them. I don't trust Beryl, nor do I think that I ever will, but right now she is a guest of the Silver Alliance, and there is nothing I can do about it.


	12. The Great Façade

Chapter 12

The heads of state are just as uneasy as I am. Across from Queen Serenity sit both the King of the West and the Queen of the East. There is no doubt that there has been a shift in energy. Sparks dance freely off my knuckles. Beryl never leaves my sight.

"May I introduce the ruling monarchs of the planet Earth; King Augustus of the West and Queen Beryl of the East."

My eyes travel from one side of the room to the other. The King of Mars looks unimpressed. "We're all charmed I'm sure."

The King of Mercury smiles. "It is always good to welcome new comrades into our ranks."

Queen Serenity nods. "You both have a beautiful planet."

The King of the West bows his head. "Why thank you."

The Queen of Venus bows her head. "I am curious to know more about your planet. Is there a political struggle or have there always been two kingdoms?"

Queen Beryl clears her throat. "We were once one Kingdom, but civil unrest is a deadly thing."

The King of Uranus looks straight at me. "Yes, we do know that to be true."

I remain silent and observe the events unfolding in front of me. The Queen of Neptune shifts in her seat. "I hope you both realize that joining the Silver Alliance is more responsibility than either of you currently hold."

Queen Serenity nods. "Before we discuss that, are both of you open to joining?"

The King of the West nods a silent yes while Queen Beryl shrugs. "I'm open to discussing it."

I sit back in my chair, watching as the debates fly. In my opinion, this is a waste of time. Earth is not ready to become a part of this alliance. My mind is made up. There's no changing it. Still, my vote is only one of many and I don't think the others share my belief.

"The question is, are you two willing to reconcile?" I look up to the King of Mercury, who now sits on the edge of his seat.

Queen Beryl sighs. "Not without some insurance."

The Queen of Venus clears her throat. "What do you mean?"

Beryl shifts in her seat. "Our kingdoms have been at each other's throats for centuries. I need to know that they won't try to over throw me."

The King of Mars nods. "Alright, what about a political marriage? You have a son don't you?"

The King of the West looks away. "Yes but…"

Queen Serenity looks straight towards me. Her and I know exactly where this is headed. The question is, can we keep our silence. Princess Serenity means the world for the Queen. Her happiness is the only reason these two monarchs are even here in the first place. Beryl seems to relish in the idea of marrying Endymion.

I sit up. "Why must a political marriage be necessary? Can you not just trust each other?"

All eyes are now on me. Queen Serenity whispers a silent thank you. The King of Uranus smiles. "Are you jealous, Makoto?"

I turn. "No, I just don't agree with using marriage as a means to bargain with."

He sighs. "You don't have feelings for the boy, do you? He's only been here for a little while."

The electricity is flying now. I stand and look him in the eye. Everyone can see it, my temper slowly revealing itself. "I suggest you stop."

His eyes meet mine. "Are you threatening me?"

"I don't need to. You know very well of the power possessed by the descendents of Jove. Don't push me."

Queen Serenity stands. "Please, let's just take a step back and reconvene."

My gaze never falters. A bead of sweat falls from his brow. I unclench my fists and retake my seat. Still, the tension doesn't fall. Queen Beryl sits amused in her seat. The King of Mercury lets out a deep sigh. "I think we could all use a break."

The Queen of Venus nods. "I think you're right."

Queen Serenity bows. "Alright, we will reconvene in one hour."

Multiple conversations commence around the room. I'm not surprised to see most of the heads of state leaving. Beryl waits for the Queen of Venus to exit the room before taking her leave. My eyes follow her out the door. Pretty soon I realize that I am one of the only ones still here.

"You shouldn't take what he says to heart. The man has seen weakness from every angle. He tries so hard to live off the strength he has."

I look to my left and see the King of Pluto still waiting in his seat. "I know that I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me, but I couldn't help it."

He nods. "Such are the ways of the soldiers born through the storms of Jove."

"You must have seen it before."

"There is little that I haven't seen." His eyes are the same cold emotionless orbs as Setsuna's. I guess it runs in the family. He smiles as if making a sudden realization.

"What's so funny?"

"You're going to ask me a question that cannot be answered at this time."

My eyes widen. "I'm sorry I don't under-"

"It's something that has been lingering in your mind since before you left for Jupiter; a presence that you felt. Perhaps a recognition of someone?"

I shake my head. "I haven't even thought of asking you a question."

"Yet."

I sigh. "Your highness, are attempting to manipulate time?"

"No, I couldn't even if I wanted to. This is a fixed point in history. Whether you ask the question now or later is irrelevent."

I close my eyes. "If you know what I'm going to ask then why are you still waiting in anticipation?"

"Because the flow of time is absolute. One must live through the motions to maintain order. If not, then the world falls to disarray."

"Is it even worth it for me to ask then?"

He smiles. "Regardless, you will ask the question; if not to me then to my daughter. Timelines run parallel based on the choices we make. It is like a story written backwards with chapters out of place."

I nod. "If you cannot answer my question then why would I ask you?"

"Experience and insight. I don't have the answer, but I do hold the premise. We're running out of chapters in this world."

He never looks away. I can't help but feel discomfort in his gaze. "The presence I felt outside my room, was it Hotaru?"

He smiles. "I don't have an answer for you."

I turn away in frustration. "You make little sense. If there is no answer then the question must not be important."

He sighs. "On the contrary, that is one of the most important questions that has been asked in the last century."

"I don't understand."

He smiles. "There is very little in this world that makes perfect sense. I don't have an answer for you because it isn't my place. Princess Hotaru has been sleeping for several years now. The answer to your question is right in front of you."

"Then it wasn't."

"If not her then who?"

I sigh. "I don't know."

"Something tells me that the answer to that question is closer than you realize."

He's worse than Setsuna. I go to speak, but the sight of Uranus' princess catches my attention. I no longer care for the question. "Excuse me."

The King of Pluto bows his head slightly as I walk towards the door. Haruka stands with her arms crossed. "Do you have a moment?"

I nod and follow her out into the hall. Her pace is quicker than usual. I look on in confusion as she pulls me into a small room at the end of the corridor. "Can you not talk to me in the hall?"

"No."

"Fine then, what is it?"

She pauses and locks the door behind her. "I did some checking after our conversation on Jupiter. The man wasn't from Uranus."

My eyes widen. "How do you know?"

"The scars on his body match those of a priest."

I nod. "Then he was from Saturn."

"I thought the same thing, but he's not. I had Neptune confirm everything."

"Where is he from then?"

She sighs. "Nemesis."

"Pardon?"

"I hadn't heard of it either, until yesterday. It's a smaller planet on the very edge of this solar system."

"Do you need help investigating this?"

She shakes her head. "No, Michiru and I can handle it for now."

I nod. "So why did we have to keep this revelation a secret?"

She closes her eyes. "Because there must be a reason we didn't know about it. I asked my mother, but she tried to discourage me from learning anything else."

I turn to the door. "What bothers me is that this man must have set foot on Saturn without anyone knowing it. There could be others like him."

"That is why Michiru and I are looking into it."

"I'll give word to Jupiter and send some men to help you two."

She smiles. "That won't be necessary."

"Think of it as a precaution."

"It might not be worth it. We don't even know if the planet is stable enough to explore."

"Haruka, take the men."

She turns away. "I don't need your help with this."

"That's your pride talking."

"No, it's the truth."

I sigh. "Fine, I don't feel like arguing with you."

She opens the door and looks out into the hall. The sounds of conversation don't escape me. "You should get back."

"And so should you. An outer guardian on the moon might cause concern from the Queen."

She says nothing as she walks out; the cold echoes of her footsteps ring in my mind. I can handle people being stubborn, but sometimes Haruka is just plain childish. I step out into the hall and start my trek back to the conference room. For some reason I can't get the cryptic words of Pluto's King out of my mind. Why do people from that planet have to speak in so many riddles? I'm sure his words have meaning, but I just can't see it yet. When I enter, most are have already taken their seats. Behind me stands the Queen of Venus.

"You shouldn't openly challenge the King of Uranus."

I turn. "I believe that is my choice."

She nods. "Take it as friendly advice. The man has a temper."

"Well, at least we have something in common."

Queen Serenity stands and motions for us to reconvene. I take my seat and listen as the events play out once more. When it is time for the final vote, I don't hesitate in my choice. Still, it seems that not many people have thought of the consequences. The votes stand as an overwhelming majority in favor for Earth's inclusion in the Silver Alliance. Queen Beryl smiles at me, though I'm not sure why, it seems that she didn't need insurance after all. There must be some reason… I clench my fists. Both the King of the West and the Queen of the East sign the treaty in front of them. My instincts tell me that the sub-alliance between the Eastern and Western kingdoms of the Earth won't last. This is a clever façade for the Queen, but I have no way to prove it.

* * *

><p>I stand outside the palace now. A light storm comes forth over my head. The guards stay away; they know better than to approach me when I'm more than a little pissed off. I'm horrible when it comes to suppressing my anger. The thunder cracks once following the flash of lightning.<p>

"Your highness, are you alright?"

The sound of the voice startles me. I turn to my left and see Lord Nephrite standing with a look of concern. "I'm fine."

"You don't look-"

"I said I'm fine."

He stands motionless. The rain slowly begins to fall on the both of us. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Why do you want to stay?"

He seems taken back by the question. "I just… thought you might want some company."

"Shouldn't you guarding your prince?"

"Shouldn't you be guarding your princess?"

Our eyes meet each other for the first time since this morning. The rain slides down my armor with no signs of stopping. He stands there soaked and yet he can still put on a slight smile. I sigh. "You're a strange man Nephrite."

"I've been called worse."

"By family or friends."

He walks up to my side. "Both."

There's a cold breeze that rushes by. Neither of us reacts. I stare off at the Earth; there is no doubt that the planet is beautiful, but I can't shake the feeling that something is coming. "When do you return to Earth?"

He smiles. "Not for a couple of days."

I turn. "Really? It was my understanding that the King of the West had already returned."

"Yes, and so has Beryl, but Queen Serenity is giving Endymion a tour of each of the planets."

I smile. "Is she now?"

"Yes, it is my understanding that the Prince gets to spend time with each head of state from the inner planets before returning to Earth."

Realization hits me. "I wasn't told of this."

"I'm sure you will."

The thunder cracks over my head. "I suppose that the Princess will want to be with him as well."

"Is it such a bad thing?"

"No, but-" For the first time, since the beginning of our conversation, I notice just how close he's standing to me.

"Is something wrong?"

The storm slowly dissipates. "No, I'm just… frustrated." I start walking towards the courtyard, he follows stride.

We pass the gardens and walk the perimeter before stopping at the western fields. Our lack of conversation doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest. Nephrite takes one step forward and looks on at the sight in front of him. "It's so beautiful."

I nod. "It's my favorite place on the moon. It reminds me of Io."

"Io?"

"It was my home away from Jupiter; a gift from Queen Serenity when I was born."

He smiles. "You really take your duty seriously, don't you?"

I step back. "Of course, and so do you. I can see the same determination in your eyes." He turns away slightly. "Why are you really here, Lord Nephrite? Your mind has been else ware this entire time."

"You're mistaken, my mind hasn't been else ware. It has just been… preoccupied."

"With what?"

He sighs. "The stars."

I chuckle. "I hope you aren't fighting with them."

He shakes his head. "No, but they won't answer me." Neither of us say anything for long moments. He looks more disturbed than he was a little while ago. I watch him carefully, the man moves with uncertainty. "I asked them…"

"Lord Nephrite." He looks up. "Have they always been there for you?"

"Yes."

"Then why would they abandon you now? I'm sure they have their reasons. Do you want to talk about it?"

He bows. "I… wish I could."

I turn away. "Fine then, stew over it, but it'll just eat you up inside. If you can't talk to me then perhaps you should speak with the other Shittenou. You four seem close."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

He takes a deep breath. "They won't tell me anything more about you." I freeze. For the first time in years, I'm left without the will to move. He looks up to the sky. "All fates are written in the stars, but I can't see mine anymore."

"Nephrite-"

"I'm sorry, your highness. Forget my rambling."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm flattered, but if you wanted to know more about me then all you had to do was ask." For a second I couldn't believe the words that I had just said.

"I would like that." In that moment he reaches for my hand, but I pull it back. He isn't offended in the least.

"Could we talk then? For a little while?"

I smile. "Alright, but just for a little while. We have duties to tend to in the morning."

He bows. "Of course."

The night is young and the stars shine brighter than they had in recent times. It's strange; I've never met a man as shy as Nephrite. The confidence he portrays to others is deceiving. Deep down he's nervous and unsure of what he is supposed to do. He leans on his stars for answers. It dons on me that perhaps in some way, we are the same. I guess when it comes down to it we all put on a façade for our duty. If I can see through his, then I wonder if maybe he can see through mine.


	13. The Princess Beneath

**Ah, hello everyone. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback :) Believe me I'm taking it all into consideration to make this story the best it can be. Alright here we go. On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Nephrite stands across the room with a smile on his face. He's looking up to the stars again. I wonder if he's asking them for guidance. By his expression, I can only guess that they are talking to him once more. It is times like this when I think of the past.

Jupiter had always been kind when I was younger. I had let my heart go then. I remember it all like it was yesterday. The air was moist after the storm the night before. My father had a small area built outside the forest. It's purpose was of my own choosing. I used to skate so much when I was younger. The ice was perfect that day. There was nothing I wanted more than to glide and forget the world around me. Shino stood at the edge, trying desperately to maintain his balance. He looked so cute with his knees shaking like that. Gone was the fierce warrior and in his place, a nervous man on skates.

_"You alright Shino?"_

_He nods before falling. "Damn, how can you stand let alone move?"_

_I close my eyes and spin in front of him. He watches as I let my hair fall free against the wind. "It just takes practice."_

_He smiles and brings himself to stand. "Hardly, you seem to be a natural."_

_I skate over and grab both his hands. "We'll go slow, alright?"_

_He lets out a sigh as I gently guide him to the middle of the rink. It's so peaceful here. The sky is painted a beautiful scarlet. It seems that there is no reason for a storm today. After several moments, he finds his balance. My grip loosens until he's gliding on his own. He smiles and opens his mouth to speak until he loses his edge. "Makoto… you could have at least let me put on some armor for this."_

_I laugh. "Don't be silly Shino. No one skates in armor."_

_I offer my hand to help him up but he, instead, pulls me down to him. My bare knees scrape the ice before I find myself at his side. My smile has never been bigger._

_"Was that really necessary?"_

_He brushes his hand over my cheek. "Yes, there was no way I was keeping up with you."_

_I lay back against the ice. "You will never get better if you don't at least try."_

_I sit up and smooth the wrinkles out of my dress. Shino just sits there watching me. I love all this, the air, the sky, and even the forest behind me. I'm not sure that I want to go back to the moon. The Princess has three other guardians. Maybe I can sneak back here once in awhile._

_"You look beautiful."_

_I hadn't noticed that his hand was on top of mine. My cheeks redden as I turn away. "You always say that."_

_"Because it is true."_

_I look into his eyes and see the passion of a man who loves me. Though he never said it, I know. His lips met mine under that scarlet sky. I practically melted right then. He meant so much to me at that moment, and I remember never wanting it to change._

* * *

><p>Being caught in the moment was something that I suppose I was guilty of. Even now the consequences still linger in the air. "Your highness, are you alright?"<p>

I turn to Nephrite. "Oh, yes. Sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired."

He nods slowly. "Then I should probably bid you goodnight."

I sigh. "Perhaps that would be best."

He smiles. "Sleep well, your majesty."

I say a silent goodbye before disappearing out into the hall. Why am I getting all nostalgic all of a sudden?

* * *

><p><em>"Makoto, you look absolutely stunning. What is the occasion?" My father stands in front of me with the biggest smile on his face.<em>

_"No occasion, I just felt like relaxing today."_

_"You're just like your mother."_

_I take a step towards the window and look out at the people below. My father walks to my side and places his hand on my shoulder. "This will be yours one day."_

_I nod. "One day yes, but not today."_

_Behind us are the sounds of shuffling steps, I turn and see Shino at the door. My smile fades; something that my father doesn't fail to notice. "You two need to talk?" I don't answer. My father leans down and kisses my forehead before taking his leave._

_Shino steps forward and bows. "Princess."_

_I turn away. "What do you want Shino?"_

_"You know what I want."_

_"No, I don't."_

_He walks towards me with little resolve. "I just… want to know what I did wrong?"_

_"I already told you. You did nothing."_

_"Then why?"_

_"Because it isn't fair."_

_Shino halts his steps. I can't help the tears forming in my arms. I had tried to avoid this conversation for days. "I don't understand."_

_By Jove, I hate it when people see me cry. I turn and face him. "I don't love you Shino, even though I know you love me. I won't lie to you."_

_"There must be something else-"_

_"No there isn't. It's not you, you're perfect, but I'm not."_

_He shakes his head. "No, you are perfect. Your elegance, your strength… You might say this is over, but I don't have it in me to stop loving you."_

_I sigh. "I can change, then it will make it easier for the both of us."_

_His eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"_

* * *

><p>A little bit of me died that day. That moment was when I realized that love is never kind. I loved Shino, but I changed. Now I see Nephrite looking at me in a similar way. I have to do what I never did before, think before acting. Do I want this? It will only end in misery. I step into my room and remove my armor. I had become so used to the touch of metal against my skin. It's my own fault. I thought doing this would make me stronger, but all it has done is change who I am.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The gates to the Jovian palace opened in my wake. The blood on my armor was almost dry now. The horns sounded as I led the armies back home. Behind me, Shino was directing the wounded to the doctors. My parents watched me from the balcony. I could see the light sadness in their eyes.<em>

_"Princess Makoto, welcome back."_

_I nod. "It's good to be back."_

_The guard bows. "The King and Queen have requested your presence."_

_I look over my shoulder. "Shino, take care of things."_

_"As you wish."_

_I walk through the palace halls with confidence. Each guard I pass bows to show respect. In the main study stand both my father and my mother. They sound to be immersed in deep conversation. As I approach, I hear the presence of another voice._

_"Queen Serenity wishes to know if she's well enough to return to her guardianship of the princess." That sounds like one of the Lunar advisors._

_"I assure you that Makoto is more than capable of returning."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_My mother sighs. "She has just gone through a lot in the last little while. If it is alright, we would like it if she could stay a little longer."_

_"How much longer?"_

_My father clears his throat. "With all due respect Artemis, we cannot put a time on something like this."_

_The moment I walk into the room, Artemis does a double take. "Princess?"_

_"Hello Artemis." __I bow to my parents. "I hope I wasn't interrupting."_

_My mother shakes her head. "Of course not. We were just discussing your return to the Lunar Kingdom."_

_I bow. "I can leave right away if that is what you wish."_

_My father turns to Artemis. "Would you please give us a moment?"_

_"Yes your highness."_

_My mother waits for him to leave before speaking. "Makoto, your father and I are a little worried."_

_I smile. "Don't be, the battle is over."_

_"That is not what we mean."_

_My father nods. "I don't know how to be subtle so I'm just going to ask. What happened between you and Shinozaki?"_

_I look away. "Nothing that hasn't been resolved."_

_"Really?"_

_My mother steps forward. "Your father and I have seen the change in both of you. What is going on?"_

_"What changes?"_

_My father takes a seat in the chair next to the window. "Don't be coy with us. You know exactly what we're talking about."_

_I sigh. "I would rather not discuss it."_

_"Mako-"_

_"Please, father."_

_My mother steps beside me. "We just want to make sure you are alright."_

_I nod. "I promise that I am."_

* * *

><p>For Shino, I changed more than I had already. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel guilty. In a way I still feel guilty. He loved my elegance and carefree nature, so I became the opposite. I shed my elegance for duty so that we could both move on. The life of a soldier seemed to be so much easier. The more time I spent on the moon was nothing short of a breath of fresh air. The wars I fought seemed so easy compared to facing him. At least on the battlefield everything made sense. I embraced my father's training to the fullest extent and won against my opponents. In a way I could see that my father was proud, but in his eyes were hidden the regrets of seeing his daughter change. I remember not wanting to love again. For some reason I compared every man I saw to Shino. I both wanted him and I didn't. I concluded that that was just guilt talking.<p>

Is Nephrite making me remember this? The man is so different than what I had first thought of him. I suppose it doesn't matter now. Before I know it a tear slides down my cheek. Am I shaking? I pull out the tie to my hair and look at myself in the mirror. I don't know what I'm trying to see, but I'm looking anyway. The silence forces me to think of the future before I act in the present.

"Makoto are you in there?" The light knock at my door breaks the heavy silence.

I sigh and walk to the doorway. "Yeah."

The door opens to reveal my cousin standing there with a big smile on her face. "If you're not busy I was wondering if..." She pauses for a moment. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"The past."

We both take a seat on my bed. "That is never a good sign."

I smile. "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't dwell on the past. That's what you told me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I sigh and look out the window. "It's just... so much has changed."

"Mako, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

Both of us sit in silence for a little while. Naru seems to be getting restless. Then, without warning, she jumps up and runs to my wardrobe. "I know!"

"What?"

She pulls both the mohagony doors. "Why don't we play dress up?"

"You're kidding?"

She turns back and grabs my arm. "No, I'm being dead serious. We used to do it all the time."

"When we were kids."

"So."

I shake my head. "Naru-"

"Oh come on Mako, I know you'd enjoy it. Besides, when is the last time you've worn any of these?"

I see that look in her eyes. She's not going to back down. "I have senshi training in the morning."

"And?"

We both stare at each other for what seems like hours. I don't like stalemates. "Fine."

Her eyes lighten up as she turns and grabs the first gown. "Alright we'll start with this."

I can't help but smile as she goes on and on at how important it is for a Queen to present herself to others. If only she knew the half of it. Shino is still in the back of my mind. No matter how many times I apologize, it just doesn't sound sincere enough. Naru is pulling open my drawers in an attempt to find a matching hair tie. I sigh and set the gown on the bed. Perhaps this is exactly what I need.


	14. The Training Session

Chapter 14

I've never really enjoyed Senshi training. I consider it as more of a warm up than anything. Venus breaks us up into two teams; her and Mars being one, and Mercury and I being the other. The objective is simple, don't get knocked out.

Mercury knows that I'm not a fan of technology, and yet somehow she seems to always justify its uses to me. I'm the primary combatant here, and as such she handed me this headset to keep in touch while she scans the area from above. I'm not too keen on splitting up because it can go either way; if Mercury gets hit by the both of them then she's done for, but if I can get to the other team before that happens, Mercury can provide adequate support.

"Have you found them yet?"

I press the button on the headset. "No, not yet. Do your scans show anything?"

"Nothing. They've hidden themselves pretty well this time."

"Then I'm going to force them out." I clench my fists and summon a storm over our training ground. The energy builds within my body. The thunder is exhilarating. I don't hesitate in forcing the lightning to strike at random intervals. "Mercury, don't move."

The scenario in front of me is not unlike a real battle. Strategically, if I was the other team, I would have Mars resting at a distance while Venus scouted the area. Rei fights best at long distances much like Ami, but Minako likes to try and attack head on. I have a feeling that I will see her before the others.

The lightning crashes all around the field. No one comes out to meet me, but I have no intention of stopping. "Jupiter, there's a massive increase in temperature headed your way."

I turn just in time to dodge the flaming arrows headed in my direction. Standing on top of a fallen tower is Mars. On the ground in front of her stands Venus. "Did you go and abandon Mercury?"

I shake my head. "No, we divide and conquer."

The ground around us slowly turns to ice. I smile at the sight of Mercury's element. My storm shows no signs of stopping. Mars readies herself for an attack while Venus draws her sword. "Rei, go find Ami. She can't be too far away."

"Are you sure?"

The Princess of Venus smiles. "Yes, Jupiter is mine."

I press the button on my headset as Mars leaps away. "Mercury, you may have incoming."

"Alright."

Venus steps towards me with a smile on her face. I reach back and draw both my swords. Her eyes meet mine in a moment of caution. "I wield the holy blade of the Silver Crystal. My sword will shatter yours."

"You shouldn't rely on weapons for battle. They are only as good as the one who wields them."

She clenches the hilt tightly between her fingers. "Come on then."

I nod and push off the back of my heel. We both run at each other. Her eyes are fixed on her future attack. The lightning flows through my blades now. Her left hand glows a light orange. I pivot back at the last minute as she attacks not with her sword but with her crescent beam.

I jump to the side and summon the power of the storm. She blocks the energy with her sword. "I didn't think you would see that."

I smile. "You should give me more credit."

She lunges recklessly, but I evade to the side and catch the outside of her thigh with the tip of my blade. She staggers and drops to one knee. "Damn."

I move, but her beam still manages to hit my shoulder. Large streaks of blood drip down her leg. I guess I cut her a little deeper than I thought. She ignores the pain and takes a stance. Her eyes are begging for payback. Still, this is just training. It's not worth hurting each other over. I sheath my swords.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll fight you with my hands. I cut you a little too deep."

She shrugs. "This? This is nothing."

"I have just given you an advantage, don't complain." She stares at me carefully before circling with her sword. I play with the lightning between my fingers. The moment I close my eyes, she lunges again. I move past her blade and bring up my knee. Her smile never escapes me as she summons her chain. The metal effortlessly wraps around my body until I'm stuck in place. The metal tightens and cuts into my skin. Venus can sense victory. She sheaths her sword and pulls harder. I can see her knees buckling. She's using a lot of strength just to hold me here.

"That was a good move, Venus."

She's brimming with confidence. "Will you yield?"

I watch as she wraps the chain tightly around her arm. "No."

Her hands glow a bright orange. "Then I'm not stopping until-"

That is when it happens the most powerful lightning from the storm strikes my body. Venus' eyes widen as my electricity flows through me to her chain. She desperately goes to unravel the metal around her arm, but it's too late. All of that energy hits her head on. Her chain fallows her to the ground.

I push the button on my headset. "Mercury are you there?"

There is no reply. I can only assume the worst. Venus still lies motionless behind me. It is only a matter of time before Mars comes back for me. That is when I hear it, the tight string of a bow. I turn just in time to see the flaming arrow heading my way, but I'm not fast enough to dodge it. Instead I summon the rain. The fire goes out but the arrow doesn't stop.

"Ah!" I stagger back and look to the arrow now lodged through my hand. Blood falls slowly. I snap the end and push it through my palm. My wound has already begun to heal.

"Damn, I almost had you that time."

"I thought the goal was to knock the other team unconscious."

She nods. "Oh come on Jupiter, we both know you can handle it. Besides, you and I have a score to settle."

Mars jumps down to the ground. She had taken care of Mercury, but she didn't escape unscathed. The light burns of ice cover her arms and a small streak of blood runs down her face. "I guess it is just you and I."

"Yes, I left Mercury at the training gate. Splitting up was a good tactic. Your warning gave her an advantage. She almost got me." She turns. "And I see that you got Venus."

"She'll be fine."

"Of course she will. This is training; we're not supposed to kill each other."

The rain continues to fall between us. Mars readies her bow for another attack. She seems to be waiting for something. I waste no time. The lightning falls all around her as I run forward. Her arrows fly, but I dodge them with little effort. Before she knows it I'm in front of her, my fists are still charged and ready. She drops her bow and summons fire to her hands. Now it is a battle of both element and strategy.

Our punches brush past each other for what seems like hours. I have to hand it to Mars, she's gotten better at close quarters combat. Still, I can see the fatigue welling up in her eyes. She shoots to take me to the ground, but I push all my weight forward and catch her off balance. She falls and I take advantage. My left knee rests across her abdomen as I grasp her neck in a forearm choke. Five seconds and she'll be out. She struggles beneath my weight. That is when I feel it, a sharp pain in my left side. I immediately cringe and look down to see the dagger that has pierced my armor and stabbed my ribs. The pain is excrutiating. She continues to push it in as far as she can. Neither one of us wish to yield. She's fighting to stay conscious while I am just fighting to hold on. Her eyes never leave mine.

"Get off her!"

Mars is just as surprised as I am when I release my grip. Jadeite pulls me back until I'm a few feet away from her. The dagger is still in my side. "What are you doing?"

He ignores my question and looks over to Mars. "Are you alright?"

She coughs and brings herself to stand. The raging fire in her eyes is second to none. "Am I alright? Of course I'm alright, but you won't be!"

He brushes himself off. "What are you talking about? She was going to kill you."

I take a few deep breaths before grasping the hilt of the blade. "Idiot, this is training." In one swift motion I pull it out. Blood pours liberally down my side.

Mars grabs him by the collar; the flames in her hands are slowly burning his uniform. "I don't need to be saved by anyone! Least of all during a training session!"

"You… you call that… training?"

I bring myself to stand. "Rei, come on. Let's get Ami and Minako. I think we're done for today."

Her gaze never falters. "I should turn you into ash."

"Rei!"

The reluctance is there, but she steps back and drops her hold. Light smoke still burns where her hand just was. "I'll get Mercury."

And with those words, she's gone. Jadeite just stares on in confusion. I lean down and hoist Venus over my shoulder. The pain in my side is still there. "I would give her some space if I were you."

He doesn't say anything. I sigh and start heading back to the palace. I'm sure that Mars will meet me at the infirmary. My breathing is shallow and hard. Damn, I'm going to feel this for a little while. It doesn't help that Venus is heavier than I thought she would be. I'm thankful when the guards offer to take her. My steps are slightly slower than theirs. I look down and see my wound healing. Despite Jadeite's interruption, that was a good one. I'll have to make sure to compliment Rei when she has cooled off a little.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that man? He thinks he can just waltz onto the field and act like the hero."<p>

Venus rubs her head. "Rei, don't you think that you're pushing this way out of proportion?"

The Princess of Mars turns on her heel. "You weren't even awake."

I sigh. "Would you sit down and at least let me dress your wounds? Ami got you a couple of times."

Mercury smiles. "It's an improvement."

Venus shakes her head. "By the gods… I have the biggest headache."

I nod. "Perhaps I went a little overboard."

"Just a little?" Even with a headache her venomous tone never falters. She'll be back to normal in no time.

A light knock echoes from the doorway. Standing there with his arms crossed is the one named Zoicite. He looks to each of us before his eyes rest on Ami. "Mercury, are you alright?"

She nods. "Yeah, this is just a scratch."

He smiles. "Good, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity are preparing for the trip to your planet. Are you ready to go or shall I tell them that you need some time?"

She hops off the bed. "No, we can go now."

Before any of us can blink, the two of them disappear from sight. I turn to the others. "I guess the three of us have a little free time while they are gone."

Venus pushes off the bed and heads towards the hall. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later. I've got to do something about my head."

Mars just stands at the window. She turns away as I step to her side. "I need to consult the sacred fire."

I go to speak, but she's practically out the door. I throw the bandages back on the counter and step out. Well, that didn't turn out the way I thought it would.

"Makoto!"

I turn to my left and see Naru approaching with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey. So what have you been up to?"

She ignores my question. Her eyes fall to the hole in my armor. "By Jove, you four train as if you're going to kill each other."

"Venus insists that training be as realistic as possible."

"I see."

I start walking towards my room. "So what have you been up to?"

She shrugs. "Not much, just trying to find something to do. Serenity is going to be busy for the next couple of days."

I nod. "Yes, and then we must accompany her to Jupiter."

She pouts. "It's not fair that I have to go back to my studies."

"That's life."

She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the library. "Well, at the very least, the two of us can hang out a little."

I smile. "You didn't have fun playing dress up last night?"

"That was for your benefit not mine." She continues to lead me forward.

I sigh. "At least let me get cleaned up before you drag me around the palace."

"Well you two look like you're having fun."

Both of us stop as we round the corner. Nephrite stands at the balcony. Naru's eyes well up in happiness. She turns towards to me and whispers in my ear. "I can't believe he's talking to us. He's so dreamy, don't you think so Mako?"

I step forward. "Come on Naru."

"You're no fun." She continues talking, but I don't really hear what she's saying. Nephrite smiles and then turns back to the balcony. Naru pulls my arm. "Are you listening?"

I nod sarcastically. "Intently."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, go get cleaned up. I'll find someone else to hang out with." And with those words, my cousin disappears around the corner. I let out a sigh and turn down the hall. My cousin can be a handful, everyone knows that, but deep down I know she means well.

"Rough morning?"

I glance over my shoulder only to see that he stands not two feet to my left. When did he walk up to me? "You could say that."

His eyes rest on the dried blood covering my side. "Did you win at least?"

"Never got a chance to finish. Jadeite interrupted the match."

He nods. "So that would explain why he's sulking in the gardens."

"It was a mistake, but Mars took it personally."

"I see."

Our steps echo through the halls. I don't even think he knows where I'm going, but he's following anyway. He stares ahead in silence. My first guess would be that he's contemplating something. I shrug and continue. The peace and quiet is actually quite relaxing.

"So, are you free later?"

That one question all but shatters the perfect silence that I was enjoying. It takes a moment for me to register what he just asked. "Sorry?"

"Are you free later?"

I pause. "Depends."

He smiles. "How about a walk beneath the stars?"

Nothing can hide the blush in my cheeks. "Tonight?"

"If that is alright."

I sigh as we reach my room. My hesitation is much longer than I thought it would be. He stands patiently waiting for an answer. My mind is screaming one thing but... "Sure."

His face lights up. "Then I will come get you at sunset."

He takes my hand and kisses my fingers; I can't help but blush more than I already am. What is wrong with me? I don't know what it is, but I just can't stop smiling. He steps back and turns back towards the hall. This feeling, I've felt it before, though it never appeared so quickly in the past. The truth is that Lord Nephrite intrigues me on all levels. There is just something about him that makes me feel that it is ok to smile. He looks back before continuing on. Our eyes meet without falter. By Jove, what am I doing? I could stand here for hours, and somehow I know that he could too.


	15. The Fading Sunlight

Chapter 15

I've never really had anyone that was willing to stand with me and watch the stars. Ami always said that they are just reflections of the energy and elements on a given planet. I don't know if that is a textbook definition or just her understanding. Rei prefers her fire to the stars, but I think that is just preference. That girl has lived her life through the eyes of flame; I don't expect her to change. And then there is Minako. I don't ever remember asking her opinion of the stars. She would probably say that they are pointless anyway.

What am I doing? I seem to be asking myself that question more than usual. Nephrite has a way about him that brings sincerity to his eyes, and when I see it I feel… calm. By Jove, there is a storm raging within me.

Two knocks echo from my door. I pause for a moment and slip my rose earrings into place. "Come in, it's unlocked."

I know that it's him standing outside. He turns the handle and steps through the doorway. His uniform is different than earlier. It's black with several medals on the lapel. Perhaps this is his formal dress. He doesn't say anything at first. I can tell that he is too busy looking at my gown.

"It's rude to stare."

He bows. "My apologies."

I finish my hair and turn to face him. "So, where would you like to walk?"

He steps back and motions to the door. "Ladies first."

I step out into the hall and feel the cool air brush against my skin. Nephrite closes the door behind him and takes my hand in his. We walk slowly down to the first level and then out into the garden.

"You look beautiful."

I've heard those words before. For some reason I halt what I'm doing. I look up into his eyes and somehow I know that he means it. "Thank you."

We walk the perimeter before stopping at the western fields. He smiles and leads me to the bottom of the hill. There, set up in the middle, is a blanket big enough for the both of us. I sit first, but he's not too far behind. The wind is light but cool. He smiles and glances up at the stars.

"So, tell me about Io."

I smile. "My castle? Why do you want to know about that?"

"Because you mentioned it the last time we were here." His interest in my planet intrigues me. No other man, besides Shino, has ever paid attention enough to ask.

"My people see it as the prize of the Jovian Kingdom. The storms are mild, but so beautiful. My favorite part was the forests that surrounded the castle."

"Sounds like a utopia."

"It was peaceful and naïve to the wars on the planet's surface."

He sighs. "Then it must be close to paradise."

The stars shine brighter than they have in a long time. I'm sure that Nephrite has noticed. I find myself leaning into his shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind. His smile is subtle, but comforting. I lean back and look out at the fields. The flowers are almost ready to blossom. My mother would always come to the moon and visit the Queen around this time. They were great friends, sometimes I regret that the Princess and I are not closer. Her and Rei, no matter how often they disagree with one another, are the ones that share that kind of friendship. Nephrite sighs and puts his arm around me. I think of everything that has been placed before me. Truth is that it all comes back to duty. No matter what happens it will always be the same.

"Why do you protect Endymion?"

The question seems to catch him off guard. He looks down at me as if I had just asked him a personal question. "That is the same as asking why you protect Serenity."

I shake my head. "No, I protect Serenity because I was born as her guardian, but I don't think it is the case with you Shitennou. There is a sense of honour amongst the four of you."

"You're perceptive."

"I try to be."

He lets out a sigh. "I protect Endymion because he is the future for my planet. All I want is for the kingdoms to combine so that no one has to live in fear of the East or the West."

"That is noble."

He shakes his head. "No, it's a fool's dream. Violence is in my planet's nature."

"Then we have something in common."

"I doubt it is the same."

"You would be surprised."

He holds my hand in his. "I'm sorry, this night is about you and I, not our planets. I get carried away sometimes."

I smile. "You don't need to apologize. I asked the question. We come from different places. It is important to know the history."

For the longest time he doesn't say anything. Our eyes never leave each other. "You confuse me."

"Why?"

"You can be so gentle and yet I know of your strength. I'm not used to it."

I pull my hand away. "I see."

He places his hand on my cheek. "You misunderstand. I love it."

His eyes are lost in mine. My heart starts beating faster. Then in that moment, I forget where I am. I don't even remember him lowering his head or how his fingers were laced together with mine. All I do remember is the kiss that took my breath away. I'm lost in the moment; we both are. Under the stars in the western fields, time meant nothing to either of us. When we parted, I felt compelled to stay in his arms. The night went by slowly, but I didn't mind. For a little while we forgot our titles and set our duties aside. Maybe love can be kind after all.

* * *

><p>Today, Mars is taking both the Princess and the Prince to her home planet. Jadeite chose to stay behind in an attempt to avoid further confrontation with the Martian Princess. I don't blame him. Rei has a nasty temper. The Princess asked if I wanted to join them, but I politely declined. I'm not one for desert heat.<p>

Nephrite sits across from me with a couple of books lain out in front of him. A smile is plastered on both our faces. The library is just as peaceful as ever. Naru is hanging around Ami and Zoicite today, but I'm not sure how long that will last.

"So, let me get this straight. The planets outside the belt were once part of an empire?"

I shake my head. "No, just Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus."

He nods. "And Neptune and Pluto?"

"They were part of the Silver Alliance before we were."

"This is quite interesting."

I smile. "I don't think I've ever met anyone that is so interested in the history of the solar system."

"Well you did say that history is important." He pauses. "I remember Queen Serenity mentioned that there were four other guardians."

I sigh. "Yes, the outer guardians. Uranus and Neptune are a little older than I am, Pluto guards the time gates, and Saturn… is waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"When she's needed."

He nods. "But, technically isn't Jupiter part of the outer planets? Shouldn't you be part of the outer guardians?"

"It doesn't quite work that way."

"I don't understand."

"Saturn has the power to destroy planets. The other three possess the talismans to eliminate darkness. Our powers are equal, but their responsibilities surpass mine. Queen Serenity has me guarding not only her daughter, but the inner guardians as well."

He turns the page in front of him. "And I'm guessing that none of them realize that."

I smile. "I am the Senshi of courage and protection. Just like Jove watched over the gods, I watch over the senshi."

He clears his throat and changes the subject. "So… then. Who is Jove?"

I turn. "Sorry?"

"Jove, his name keeps coming up in all the books about Jupiter."

I nod. "Each of the planets had a patron god. Jove watches over Jupiter. His judgment was swift and his fury was mighty. At least that is what my father told me. He is the reason that we are not afraid of responsibility."

"It's interesting to hear about the beliefs of other planets."

I pause. "Jove is more than a belief. His power courses through my veins."

He nods. "If Jove was so powerful then why dissipate the empire?"

"Because some wars aren't worth fighting. Uranus wanted independence, despite the economic backlash, and Saturn wanted a voice. My great grandfather gave them what they asked for. Still, Jupiter's relations with both planets are not as stable as I wish they would be. I don't see the tension falling anytime soon."

"This is really interesting."

I shake my head. "You probably shouldn't be listening to a word I say. Some might say that my opinion on the situation is a little biased."

"All opinions are biased."

I close the book in front of him and lean back in my chair. "I think that's enough history for one day."

"Alright."

Silence creeps between us, but only for a moment. Nephrite gathers his books and slides them back into their places on the shelves. I stand and start walking towards the hall. He catches up within seconds.

It is cooler today than it has been previously. The guards continue their rounds along the perimeter. I stop and look out to the planet Earth. Nephrite smiles, and points towards the North Western hemisphere. "My Kingdom should be somewhere around here."

"It looks smaller doesn't it?"

He nods. "Just a little."

The lack of heat is getting to me. I cross my arms and look up at the sun. "Is it just my imagination or is the sun a little darker today?"

The light touch of fabric over my bear skin causes me to step back. Before I know it I'm looking up at Nephrite who has put his jacket over my shoulders. "It is a little duller."

I pull his jacket closer. "Thank you."

We walk towards the southern halls. I haven't heard a peep from the others since before the princess left. The guards bow as they pass us. Still, even as we continue on, the dulling tint of the sun bothers me. I don't know why, but it feels slightly… unnatural.

Metal footsteps echo behind us. The pace is slow, but filled with authority. Left, right, left... I look over my shoulder and see the familiar tint of green armor. "Shino?"

He bows. "Your majesty, I have a message from your uncle."

Though he speaks to me, his eyes rest on the arm around form and the jacket on my shoulders. I turn to Nephrite. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

He nods and kisses my cheek before taking his leave. "Of course."

My faithful lieutenant never takes his eyes off of Nephrite until he rounds the corner. The jealousy in his stare is uncanny. "Shino."

He turns. "Who is he?"

I ignore his question. "You had a message for me."

There's a light pause that lingers in his throat. On the outside he is both calm and collected, but on the inside... is a whole different story. "Yes, at the insistance of Queen Serenity, your uncle has organized a formal coronation."

My eyes widen. "I already had my coronation in front of the people."

"True, but it is a custom, within the alliance, that new monarchs be crowned in formal ceremony with the heads of state present."

I close my eyes. "Is this necessary?"

"You would have to ask the Queen."

My protests would be futile. "When is it scheduled for?"

He pauses. "In two days."

"Two days? Are you kidding, that's not enough time."

"It was to coincide with the Prince's visit so that Earth would be represented."

I pause and look out to the gardens below. Shino stands there with indifference. I pull the jacket closer; it's getting cold again. "It seems that I don't have a choice. Is the Jovian ceremony to be repeated?"

He shakes his head. "As far as I understand it, this is only a formality for the alliance. The people already see you as their Queen."

I nod. "Fine, tell my uncle that I will return to Jupiter tomorrow."

He bows. "As you wish."

I watch as he turns back the way he came. Neither of us say anything. He walks calmly, but his hands are curled into fists. "Shino."

He glances over his shoulder. "Yes, your majesty."

I can see that he doesn't want to face me. "Say hello to my uncle for me."

He steps on without so much as a word. Once again a cool breeze rushes past me. I look to the sun and feel an uneasiness within me. My instincts tell me to consult Mars, but she is gone for today and I won't get a chance to speak with her tomorrow. Perhaps Mercury and Venus would be willing to listen to my concerns.

* * *

><p>Now that I noticed it before, the sun intrigues me more each time I look upon it. Mercury sits next to me with her computer in hand while Venus just stares out at the sky.<p>

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Venus' words are surprisingly calm.

Mercury shuffles in her seat. "It cannot hurt to check, but it's taking longer than I thought it would."

I've never seen Mercury this impatient before. Her foot taps the ground in an annoying rhythm. Venus just leans against the wall with a smirk on her face. Her mind is obviously elseware.

"So Mako, I hear that you and Nephrite have gotten pretty close."

I shrug. "Like you and Kunzite?"

She laughs. "Hardly."

Mercury sits back in anoyance. "Remind me to upgrade the processor in my computer. It's loading slower than its algorithmic capacity should allow."

"Sorry?"

Venus smiles. "Ami just wants to get back to her date with Zoicite am I right?"

Her cheeks glow an unmistakable crimson. "No..."

"Come on Ami, it's written all over your face."

"Minako-"

"Is he the charming type or more of the snesitive type? He seems shy whenever any of us are around."

I can see the embarrassement forming within Mercury. Venus has always been pushy, but sometimes she just doesn't know when to stop. "I think we're getting distracted. My instincts are telling me that this is serious."

While Ami mouths a silent thank you, Venus pushes off the wall. "Oh come on Jupiter, lighten up. Not everything needs to be strict and to the point."

"Minako please, what if this is something important."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?"

Mercury shifts in her seat. "There's just too much data. I can't make the computer go any faster."

I nod. "How long will it take?"

"At least a couple of days."

Venus sighs. "Well then, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"I'll keep the diagnostic running just in case."

There's nothing more that I can do at this point. My hands truly are tied in place. I'm not opposed to being patient, but right now I can feel that something is amiss. Mars returns later this evening, but I'm almost certain that I won't get to see her before I have to leave. Pluto is at the gates, and the fact that she isn't here already means that she can't be. Who else is there? Uranus and Neptune are still off investigating that other matter. I sigh and head towards the door. Perhaps I am being overly cautious. Either way the only option I have is to be patient. Still, the sun never used to be this dull.

Venus is the first to leave. Mercury follows behind. I'm left alone with a feeling of discontent. That is when I feel it, that same presence as before. I turn towards the table and see a brief flash of purple light.

"Hotaru?" But I'm left alone in the silence.


	16. The Jovian Queen

Chapter 16

I don't waste time when I return to Jupiter. My uncle greets me at the teleportation pad with the royal guard close behind. He can see the concern in my eyes. Too many things weren't making sense and it bothered me.

"Have you heard anything from Uranus or Neptune?"

He shakes his head. "No, not yet. Is something wrong?"

I sigh. "I don't know."

My uncle is the first to notice that I hadn't brought anything back with me. To be honest I was too busy thinking of that purple light. I had even left with Naru. "Makoto, please slow down."

I hadn't realized that I was already halfway down the hall. I take a deep breath and turn to several guards. "Could you please put together a division of men and send them to Saturn. Give the priests my apologies and explain that it is only a precaution."

My uncle steps forward. "Has something happened?"

"No, but I feel that something isn't right."

The guards bow and leave immediately. I follow my uncle into the main study. He takes a seat and lets out a deep breath. "Does this have something to do with that assassin?"

"I don't know."

He sighs. "You need to regain your composure. The people are looking up-"

"I thought I saw Hotaru."

He pauses for several moments. "That's impossible."

"No it's not… The King of Pluto spoke about this."

He stands and puts his hand on my shoulder. "There's no way. She's under the guard of the priests."

I nod. "Where's Shino?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he returned from the moon."

I pause and look out the grand window. "I'm tired of not getting any answers. This whole situation bothers me."

"Does Queen Serenity know?"

"She knows every solid fact, but the knot in my stomach is based on instinct. I won't go alarming her on a mere hunch."

He steps back. "Then there is nothing you can do." I slump down into the chair behind me. My uncle has been like a father to me since my parents died. His smile is genuine and his heart is unmistakable. "Look, we will have guests arriving tomorrow. I will inform you the moment something happens. You should prepare until then."

I force a smile. "Thank you, uncle."

He steps back. "Now keep your head up high. The people are counting on you."

I watch as he bows and walks towards the door. In this moment I realize just how much I have weighing on my shoulders. Nothing will define me more than these moments. I need to be strong for myself and for the people. I am Makoto, Queen of Jupiter and Senshi to the Moon Princess. I fear nothing and no one, just like my mother before me.

* * *

><p>The formal meeting on Jupiter is just a way of building relations with Earth. The royal guard lines the halls with Shino while both my uncle and Naru see to the rest of the preparations. My cousin was quite understanding when it came to my sudden departure. I thanked her for not inquiring about my well-being. She has seen me at my greatest highs and my most plummetting lows. Her and my uncle are the only family I have now.<p>

"Queen Makoto, your guests have arrived."

I turn to my servant. "Thank you, have them meet me in the study."

She leaves and I turn to the mirror one last time, making sure that no hair is out of place. The halls are silent when I walk out. The clicking of heels on stone echoes with each step I take. My gown rests inches from the ground. I stand tall as I walk into the study. The Princess can only smile.

"Oh Mako, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Princess." Both my uncle and Naru exchange looks before motioning for me to sit. Endymion does a double take. The man has only ever seen me clad in armor. I look to his left and see Nephrite standing in complete silence. I smile his way and he bows politely.

Naru sighs. "I will send for Shino to prepare an escort."

I nod and turn back to my guests. "I would like to formally welcome you to the planet Jupiter. This kingdom has been in my family for generations since the time of empires and now the time of kings."

Prince Endymion bows. "It is so different compared to the others."

I shake my head. "Not really, each planet's climate represents their element."

He smiles. "That's not what I mean."

"Do explain."

He nods. "It's just... you have a lot of guards."

I sigh. "This is Jupiter, the planet's population is ten times bigger than any other in the solar system."

Nephrite clears his throat. "They also possess an army bigger than those of all the Outer planets combined."

At first Endymion seems confused at Nephrite's sudden knowledge, but Serenity seems to draw his attention to a seperate matter. Behind us are the steady footsteps of the royal guard. Shino emerges from the hall. "Queen Makoto, you summoned us-"

I turn and look to Shino. "Yes, this is Prince Endymion of Earth and his Shitennou Lord Nephrite; if you would be so kind as to take them to the village." He doesn't respond right away. His eyes are locked on Nephrite. "Shinozaki?"

He bows. "Oh… my apologies your highness. I was... distracted."

"It's fine."

He nods. "I will take them right away."

With that, both Endymion and Nephrite follow Shino to the main hall. Naru returns and approaches the princess while my uncle walks to my side. "That was handled well."

"What was?"

He smiles. "You know what I'm talking about."

I nod. "Let's just hope it stays that way."

My uncle steps back and turns towards the window. "That young man with the Prince, he seems to have taken a liking to you."

I smile. "Well you're as observant as ever."

"You blush when he looks your way."

"I do not."

He bows. "I would not lie to you."

I pause. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little."

Princess Serenity turns her attention to the hall. "Mako, would it be alright if I explored a little? I haven't been to Jupiter in a long time."

"My home is yours but remember that the delegates will be arriving before the sun sets. I will have Shino come and get you before then."

She squeals and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Mako."

And with those words both Serenity and Naru disappear down the hall. My uncle turns to the window. "It's going to be a beautiful storm tonight."

I nod. "Then everything will be perfect for when the delegates arrive."

"The King of Pluto regrets to inform you that he will be unable to attend."

This realization brings suspicion back into my mind. "Have the royal guard on standby just in case."

"Of course."

He bows before leaving. Even now I can still hear his steps echoing in the halls. I take a deep breath and straighten out my dress. There is much to do before the others arrive. From atop the balcony I look down at the kingdom that was left to me. In the distance are the light clouds that threaten to clash and create the most beautiful thunder. It will be the perfect song.

* * *

><p>My uncle was right, the storm is one of the most beautiful that Jupiter has ever seen. The Jovian palace is filled with many guests that haven't seen this planet since my parents were crowned years before. As is tradition, I wait with my royal guard until it is time.<p>

Shino hasn't looked at me since this morning. I can tell that he's avoiding my attention wherever possible. "Has everyone arrived?"

"Yes, your majesty." His voice is colder than usual.

I step back and face the door to my left. The light echoes of music line the halls. They must be introducing the heads of state. I hate standing here and doing nothing. It just seems like a waste of my time. The thunder crackles outside. I can't help but smile. At least Jove is watching over us on this day. The door opens slowly. I straighten myself and keep my head held high. The music changes as I enter.

Shino walks slightly behind with the Royal Guard in formation. To my left is Queen Serenity and the rest of the heads of state. To my right sits the Princess, her Senshi and Prince Enymion, minus Uranus and Neptune of course. The rest of the faces belong to nobles from various planets. This feeling is almost nostalgic. The heads of state look at me with neutral expressions. They know as well as I do that I am the first of the new generation to hold title. My uncle stands in front of the throne. To a stranger he looks like a man of few words, but I can see the soft smile that lay hidden behind the façade. He bows to me as the coronation begins. I stand with true confidence now. Still, the heads of state whisper amongst themselves. I can only imagine what they say.

My uncle addresses the crowd, but I don't hear his words. My gaze falls on the one person that looks on in admiration. Lord Nephrite sits with his Prince on one side and Mars on the other. I don't even notice the light flash from the hall until a figure stands in the doorway. She masks her presence well, but I can still feel her.

"Makoto, with all here as witnesses today, do you swear allegiance to the Silver Alliance?"

My conception of time was skewed for a moment. I step forward and look towards my uncle. Two servants appear on either side and place the royal shroud on my shoulders. "I do."

"Then kneel before the blessed storm of Jove."

I kneel and look down to the ground in front of me. My uncle walks behind with my mother's crown in his hands. I look up to see Princess Serenity's face lit with the brightest smile. Beside her, Endymion whispers something in her ear. The electricity flows through my body and dances around the crown. I stand and feel the great power of the storm outside.

"It is my honour to formally introduce Makoto, descendant of Jove and royal Queen of Jupiter."

All in attendance stand and bow. Queen Serenity looks at me with a smile on her face. Endymion just stares in amazement. I step down and greet all my guests as my uncle organizes the rest of the festivities. Shinozaki soon disappears into the crowd. My royal guard never falters. The rest of the evening is now nothing more than a celebration. I'm not surprised to see some of the royals moving towards the exit.

"So this is Jupiter?"

I glance to my left and see Lord Nephrite looking out the window. "Is it not to your liking?"

He bows. "On the contrary, I love this place."

"I'm glad."

The music continued to play even after the delegates departed. I bid my farewells to the Princess and her mother. Nephrite requested to stay a little longer, but Endymion insisted that he return. It's funny actually. He seemed to sulk like a little child. To the planet, this was just an excuse for another celebration. Outside, you could hear the songs of drunken villagers having the time of their lives. When the storm resided, I took my leave. Entertaining guests is harder than it looks.

* * *

><p>It's quiet now. I can feel the gentle air brush against my skin. This formality was more trouble than it was worth. In the morning I return to the moon and leave this mess in my uncle's lap; overlooking one responsibility for another. It's not something I care to enjoy. My crown sits on my bed. It has lost its shine from earlier. As I stand and look out to the planet, I can't help but feel the same presence from earlier.<p>

"You don't have to stay in the shadows, Setsuna. My guards might think that you would do me harm."

Behind me stands Pluto. Her breathing is as calm as the story in her eyes. "You look well, Makoto."

I nod. "Really? Then I must be putting on a brilliant act."

She gives a rare smile before walking to my side. "My father told me that he spoke with you."

"Yes, but he is a man of few words."

"He speaks only what he can."

"I know. I see where you learned to speak in riddles."

She sighs. "Time is a strange thing. It's not as absolute as people think it is."

I turn. "Is that why you are here?"

"I am here because I can be. Being by myself gets to be a little-"

"Lonely?"

She shakes her head. "No, I've gotten used to seclusion over the centuries. After all, when it comes down to it, there is no one that you can count on more than yourself."

I nod. "Having friends is not such a bad thing though."

"I never said it was."

Silence lingers between us now. I look up to the stars and see nothing more than pure beauty. Pluto steps back and turns to the crown I left on my bed. Her body language never shifts. It's hard to tell what she's thinking. "Setsuna… I thought I saw Hotaru a couple days ago."

She doesn't move. "It's possible."

"Is she alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

I step forward. "Because too many things are happening that I don't understand. I thought you could give me some insight."

"There are some things in this world that no one has the answers to."

I want to ask her about Nemesis and of the sun, but something inside urges me to hold my tongue. Pluto turns back to the shadows. That is when I see it. The shaking of her hands is almost non-existent. "Setsuna?"

"By the will of Cronos, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Her words are faint, just below a whisper.

"Then this isn't a fixed point? I thought you weren't-"

"I'm not."

I try to study her, but she gives nothing away. Both of us allow silence its space in the room. Her grip on her rod tightens. "You can leave if you want. I understand what your duty is. I don't fault you for it. We'll see each other again when you can get away. By that time I'm sure we will have lots to catch up on. Don't risk your father's trust."

She walks deeper into the room and speaks as if not hearing my words. "I know you're not afraid, Makoto. You could face death head on and stand your ground."

I nod. "Well, death is not eternal."

"What fool told you that?"

I smile. "You did, when I was little."

She sighs and turns back. "I should return."

I step back inside and close my window. "Go ahead. I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble."

When I turn back to Pluto all that I see is her form fade into nothing. Still, something catches my eye. Before I can say anything, she's gone. If she wasn't supposed to be here then why did she come? I stand exactly where she was and look at my crown. The last image of her is still very clear in my mind.

I've always known Pluto to be kind, but stern. She is the oldest of all of us. I respect her in so many ways. Regardless, I can't even begin to understand what really lies in her heart. She guards time so that we don't have to. I am an observant person. Not much escapes me. When I looked at Setsuna, I saw more than an ancient soul; I saw a friend in hesitation. Still, even as mysterious as Pluto is I can't help but feel worried. Before she faded I was almost certain that I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

Without warning, my door bursts open to reveal one of the royal guard. "Your highness, forgive the intrusion."

I turn. "It better be good."

He bows. "Your majesty, I have word from Princess Michiru. She requests your audience immediately."

My eyes widen. "Is she here now?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Then take me to her."

I grab my cloak and hurry out the door. Within moments I'm lead back into the main study. My uncle is already there with a servant and a healer. The moment I enter, I can see why. For generations they said that Neptune's beauty was passed down to each of its princesses. To say I am shocked is an understatement. She sits down as the servant cleans her wounds. Her eyes are bloodshot and encased in black circles. Gone is the elegance and in its place... blood.

"Michiru."

She tries to stand but my uncle grabs her shoulder. "Please, princess. Makoto can come to you."

I nod and make my way across the room. "By Jove, what happened?"

Neptune's princess takes a deep breath before speaking. "N... Nemesis is... more than a planet. It is... the vessel for chaos itself."

I place my hand on hers. "Michiru, where's Haruka?"

Tears form in her eyes. "I... I don't know."

Behind me, Shino rushes into the room. "Your highness I-"

"I'm a little busy Shino."

He pauses and looks at the scene in front of him. "I apologize, but the men we sent to Saturn have just reported back." I turn and look him in the eye. "The priests are dead."

My heart skips a beat. "And the door?"

"It hadn't been opened."

Neptune's hand tightens around mine. Her voice is weaker than I had ever heard it before. "My... mirror showed me... the planets in darkness..."

I turn to my uncle. "Notify the Queen and send for Mars." He nods in agreement and disappears into the hall.

Shinozaki kneels to my left. "My Queen, what is going on?"

Neptune's grip grows weaker with each passing second. I can't help but feel rage building within me. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>* Well now... that was a little longer than I expected. Special thanks to Jovidess for the idea to incorporate the coronation. Hope you guys liked it. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought.<p> 


	17. The Broken Truth

Chapter 17

I've seen people bloodied and injured before, but with Neptune, it is different. Her eyes look as if they'd lost all hope. I never once left her side, not even when Queen Serenity walked into the room. It is rare for her to leave the Moon Kingdom for any reason other than diplomatic events. I had my uncle explain everything to her. I can tell that she sees what I have. Mars steps around and hurries to my side.

"Ares have mercy."

I turn to the Queen. "We still don't know where Haruka is."

Instead of a soft reply, Queen Serenity clears her throat. "Who's responsible for this?"

"I don't know but-"

She raises her hand. "No, what I mean is who is responsible for having them leave their posts?"

I stand and leave Neptune in Mars' care. The Queen has never sounded this uneasy before. "They didn't leave their posts. They were investigating a matter that had the potential of compromising the security of the outer planets. Obviously they were right."

"Then why were they on Nemesis?"

"Haruka had found information leading to the assassin's home of-"

"Enough."

Mars stands. "Your majesty, I should consult with the fire. Neptune's wounds are-"

"I know the extent of Neptune's wounds."

I take a step forward. How could she know? "Your majesty, this planet is a threat to the solar system. We must take the offensive and strike; if not for the alliance then for Haruka."

She says nothing for a moment. I can sense the sadness in her eyes. "There is much that you don't know."

"Then tell me."

Queen Serenity steps back. "We should go somewhere private."

I nod and leave Michiru with Rei. My temper is slowly reaching its boiling point. We walk to the adjacent room and I waste no time in shutting the door behind us. Queen Serenity turns slowly.

"Do you have any idea what Nemesis is?"

I shake my head. "No, and from what Haruka gathered, no one would tell her."

She nods. "Nemesis is the embodiment of all the evil that once plagued this galaxy. Centuries ago, the Queen before me made a drastic choice to bring peace to this galaxy. My mother locked away all negative energy into one planet so that other worlds could thrive in order and be rid of chaos."

"What does this have to do with the..." Realization strikes. "Were there people on that planet?"

"Yes."

I bite my tongue in an attempt to keep my words to myself. How could one person willingly condemn one planet for peace amongst others? "Then there are still people there."

"This was the last dark act before the Silver Millennium."

"So you're telling me that all goodness in this era is as a result of condemning a planet?"

She nods. "Remember that those were different times."

I clench my fists. "Then their revenge is justified, but it is directed at the wrong generation. I refuse to do nothing."

"Makoto-"

I step back. "They have lifted arms against Jupiter and the alliance! I will not see my comrades' injuries go unpunished."

"Do not interrupt me!"

I take a moment and regain my composure. "My apologies, your highness."

She sighs. "I understand your anger, but Nemesis is a lost place that harbours all the chaos and destruction of the last generations. More violence will only provoke the situation further."

"And what of Haruka or Saturn's priests? I refuse to leave the outer planets without protection. Perhaps we should awaken-"

"No."

I turn away from the Queen. "All actions, past or present, have consequences."

She walks to my side and puts her hand on my shoulder. "I want to settle this diplomatically." Then more people will die. "Did you hear me Makoto?"

I turn away with my hands rolled into fists. I respect Queen Serenity more than anyone else, but my instincts are telling me that this isn't right. "Yes."

She sighs. "Help Michiru get back on her feet, then escort her back to Neptune. I expect you to return to the moon once this is done."

"Queen Serenity, I respect you more than anyone else in this galaxy. You have always been kind to both me and my family, but I think you're missing the big picture here."

"You're worried about another attack."

I nod. "It was easy for them to slip onto my planet. This could happen anywhere. Neptune is too injured to defend this sector and Uranus is missing. Allow me to step in-"

"I don't want to alarm the other planets."

"Then they won't be ready."

She steps back. "My family has fought to maintain peace in this galaxy for thousands of generations. I will find a way to settle this diplomatically. Until then, please stand down until ordered otherwise."

The sparks dance around my fingers. I'm sure she can see the reluctance in my eyes. It takes every ounce of strength in me to say the next three words. "As you wish."

I don't move as she steps past me back to the adjacent room. She's no doubt telling Mars exactly what she's told me. I walk back in and watch as Queen Serenity disappears down the hall. Mars stands with confusion written all over her face.

"Have you had any visions?"

She shakes her head. "Not as of late."

I nod. "Then you should return. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."

"Mako, what's going on?"

I sigh. "Just listen to the Queen. It seems that she knows best."

I never doubted Queen Serenity's leadership until that moment. Every thought running through my head would be considered nothing short of treason. I was powerless when Earth joined the alliance, I was furious when an assassin attacked me on my own planet, but now… there are no words to describe what I'm feeling. Mars returned down the hall and followed the Queen back to the moon. Michiru still lay behind me.

"I need you to tell me everything that you can so that I can understand."

She doesn't say anything. Instead she motions to her armor in the corner. "My… mirror."

I walk over and take the object in my hands. For a moment it does nothing until Neptune whispers words that I don't catch. In that moment, images flood my mind. I can't help but drop to one knee. I saw shadows taking the bodies of men. The pain is excruciating. By what is presented in front of me, Haruka might still be fighting them. I close my eyes and take all this in before I see something else. A great shadow leaving Nemesis, but this happened before Uranus and Neptune arrived. The images present themselves in random succession. I stumble back in realization.

"By Jove…"

Neptune closes her eyes. "M…etalia… their queen."

"Michiru." She has already fallen asleep. I turn to one of the servants. "Summon Shino and my uncle at once."

She bows. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

><p>The shadow that I saw in Neptune's mirror was unlike anything that I had ever seen before. I could feel its power even through a recorded image. Both my uncle and Shino stand before me with reservations in their eyes. The three of us must tread carefully to avoid treason.<p>

"I want the army to be divided into eight brigades and placed on standby."

My uncle sighs. "We'll be spreading ourselves too thin. If the worst occurs then we won't have enough troops to defend Jupiter."

Shino steps forward. "Our main divisions should remain here and fortify the villages. We can, at most, spare a hundred thousand soldiers to the rest of the planets."

"Let's not forget about the division of men occupying Saturn."

"It still won't be enough."

Shino points down to the map in front of him. "Eight brigades are too much. Remember that we would only be reinforcing the existing armies. Uranus and Mars already possess formidible soldiers. They should be alright. Venus might survive as well, but if I were the enemy, I would attack Mercury first."

My uncle nods. "Yes, the planet's fortifications are only based around the large cities."

I close my eyes. "We need to know more."

"What else do we know about the enemy?"

I sigh. "At this point, nothing. Michiru hasn't woken up yet."

"We should mobilize and-"

I shake my head. "That would be treason."

My uncle turns. "Then we're stuck in the planning stages. We're preparing for the attack of ghosts."

Shino nods. "But if this enemy is as strong as Mako says then we might not get any more time than what we have now."

"Then what should we do?"

I clench my fists. "Split what ever men we can spare into eight divisions and have them on standby at Io. The main army should start fortifying Jupiter.

Shino steps back. "It might work, we can send the non-combattants underground and leave the enemy on the surface to face our soldiers."

My uncle shakes his head. "I still don't like this. We're making a strategy without knowing all the players."

I sigh. "Uncle, this is only a preliminary plan. These preparations might all be for nothing."

"I hope you are right. It is hard to imagine that there is an enemy as strong as you suggest."

Shino nods. "Regardless, we are ready in case something does happen. What should be done with the royal guard?"

I smile. "They will remain within Io with the rest of the divisions. I will call upon them if necessary."

"Then it is settled. Split the army, and wait. That is what we will do for now."

"Are you going to return to the moon then?"

I nod. "As soon as Michiru is well enough to travel to Neptune. I want to be as close to this matter as possible. Wait for my orders."

And with those words I bow and take my leave. My uncle stays on the surface to oversee and command the Jovian army if necessary while Shino takes the royal guard and organizes the eight divisions on Io. By Jove I hope that we are just being overly cautious. I've had enough of war for one lifetime.

* * *

><p>I return to the moon once the healer has assured me that Michiru was well enough to travel. I left her on Neptune in the care of her parents. I still can't get Haruka's absence off my mind. The General in me wants to charge in and find out what is going on, but Queen Serenity must have a good reason for this.<p>

The halls are a little sparse from the usual servants scurrying around. Outside I can hear the grunts of a sparring match. I look out the balcony to the training grounds and see Venus and Mars fighting without weapons while Mercury sits off to the side with her computer in her hands.

"Mako, you're back!"

Princess Serenity appears around the corner and wraps her arms around my armored frame. "Yes, I'm glad I was missed."

She nods. "Your ceremony was beautiful. Nephrite's still talking about it."

I part from the embrace. "So the Prince and his Shitennou are still here?"

"Yes, I know they were supposed to go back a couple days ago, but my mother said they could stay a little longer."

I smile. "Did you have to beg her?"

"Just a little."

I step forward. "Speaking of which, where is the Queen? I should let her know that I have returned."

"She's speaking with the Lunar Guard about their upcoming voyage past the belt."

"Where are they going?"

She shrugs. "I think it was something about a diplomacy meeting, but it's strange. We're not at odds with anyone right now."

Thoughts of Nemesis run through my mind. This must be the approach that the Queen wanted me to wait for. I step back and look to the sun. It's even darker than it was before. That is when I remember Mercury's computer. "Excuse me Princess, but there is something I must tend to."

She watches as I turn around and vault over the balcony. I land for a brief moment before running towards the training area. Both Venus and Mars are oblivious to my presence.

"Jupiter, you're back."

I nod and take a seat next to Mercury. "Yes, it took me longer than I thought it would."

She nods. "Well I've been stuck trying to fix the palace's circuit breakers. Something is randomizing the signals."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing serious, there's just a short somewhere."

I sigh and look over at Venus and Mars. "How long have they been going?"

"Almost non-stop. Mars was adamant that we practice more, but she didn't say why."

"I see."

Mercury returns to her computer and starts typing away. "Oh, I have that analysis on the sun if you want to see it."

"Sure."

She presses a button which takes the data on her screen and turns it into a projection. Technology will never cease to amaze me. "There's a light spike in energy that happens every 1.4 hours. The only side effect seems to be a slight 1.5 degree loss in temperature, but it's strange. The temperature rises over the next day leaving a net loss of only 0.6 degrees."

"I didn't get all that."

"The sun is losing a small portion of solar radiation every..."

She doesn't finish. Her eyes are transfixed on the sight in front of her. In that moment, I could have sworn that everything, even time, stood still. There has been no need for ships since my great grandfather ruled; each kingdom possess three at most. I watch as one of the few Lunar vessels take off into the sky. It was a beautiful light that had shone brighter than even the sun. I turn back to the palace and see Queen Serenity watching the same sight as us. A smile graces her face when the engines start powering up. This must be the ship en route to Nemesis.

"Queen Makoto, a word?"

I glance over my shoulder to see Artemis standing a few feet away. "Of course." Mercury is fascinated by the sight of old technology. She doesn't even notice me stepping away.

"The Queen has asked me to speak with you about the situation on Saturn."

I nod. "Shouldn't she speak to the senate?"

"She has, and it was decided that rather than leave the door as it is, the Princess should be moved."

"Why?"

Artemis bows his head. "Because the planet is not safe anymore."

I turn back to the ship in the sky. "Where is she being moved to?"

"Queen Serenity asks if it is too much of an inconvenience to move her to Io."

"No, of course not. Just send word to Shino-"

A large explosion breaks out on the ship. I look on in confusion before my instincts take over. The aura changes from light to dark. Its descent is rapid. Artemis turns back to the palace where guards have already begun to assemble. I'm sure they see exactly what I have. The ship is headed towards the palace.

I find myself running towards the falling vessel with Mercury, Venus and Mars close behind. "It's going to hit the courtyard."

Venus pushes forward and summons her chain. I know exactly what she's going to do. If anyone can stop this then it would be us. Mars turns to Venus. "We're not strong enough to pull the entire thing back."

She nods. "We have to at least try."

I sigh and turn to Mercury. "Can you create an ice shield around the palace?"

"Yes, but I'll need time."

Venus smiles. "We'll give you as much as we can."

A loud thud echoes through the ground as the ship hits the moon's surface. Venus throws each of us an end of the chain as she summons as much speed as she can. Mars wraps the chain around her arm. "She has to make it."

People are flooding out of the palace now. At least the guards are trying to limit the number of casualties. There's not enough time to attach a chain on either side of the vessel let alone get someone over there to balance the resistance. Venus attaches a metal hook on the front of the ship. Both Mars and I dig our heels into the ground and brace for the impeding jolt. Mercury's shield is about one quarter finished. "Hold on."

And with those two words I feel as if my body carries no weight at all. Both Mars and I scrape against the moon's surface as if it were nothing. We pull with all our strength, but the vessel doesn't seem to be slowing down. In that moment I know that we're not strong enough. Still, we hold on.

"By Jove."

My words are a response to the sudden addition of strength behind us. Mars and I can feel the tension lessen. The vessel, with this one chain attached the its side, is starting to veer towards the right. Mars can sense it to. Kunzite jumps in front of me and grasps the chain in his hands. Behind us are Nephrite and Jadeite. "We thought you could use some help."

I nod. "The more the marrier."

The vessel slows, but not enough. "We're going to hit the shield!" Venus' words almost don't reach us. In that moment we all give one last tug before jumping off to the side. Nothing short of a loud crash is heard. Mercury falls to her knees, the exhaustion is present on her face. In front of her, a massive ice shield on the verge of breaking. Zoicite is beside her with his arm around her shoulder. It seems that we turned the vessel enough to displace its momentum. Still, if the shield wasn't there, then half of the palace might have been gone.

"Is everyone alright?"

I don't remember responding to Mars' words. My eyes were fixated on the man that had just jumped out of the ship. Nephrite saw him too. Both of us push off our heels and chase after him. He doesn't get very far. I throw lightning at his feet, causing him to stumble long enough for Nephrite to tackle him to the ground. When I reach the man I see a darkness in his eyes. His stare is identical to the man that attacked me on Jupiter. Nephrite pulls him up by his collar and presses him against the wall.

"Are you responsible for this?"

But he only turns and looks me in the eye. "That looks like it hurt."

I touch my scar before charging my fists. "I should kill you."

"Go ahead, maybe you'll feel better."

Nephrite presses him harder into the wall. "Jupiter, I suggest you go inform Queen Serenity that there was a survivor." The lightning still surrounds my hands. "Makoto." I turn to Nephrite. "We need him alive." He knows how close I am to losing it. "Please stand down. I have him."

I allow the energy to in my hands to dissipate. "I know." In that moment I turn back and look at the destruction left behind. Diplomacy won't work here. I hope that Queen Serenity realizes this too.


	18. The Solemn Beginning

Chapter 18

They say that war always brings out the worst in all of us. There are times when I can't help but lose myself to the violence. I am the Senshi of courage and protection. I've never been afraid of getting my hands dirty. Everything up to this point has been a game. We gather around the Lunar throne to discuss everything that has happened. Diplomacy only works when both sides want to listen. Unfortunately this is not one of those instances.

"What are our options?"

The Queen's question is simple, but blunt. In front of all of us are various screens with open communication to the other heads of state. The King of Mars slams his fist on the table in front of him. "This is an act of war! We should retaliate as such."

The King of Mercury shakes his head. "Let's not rush headstrong into battle without a plan."

I step forward. "By now the enemy has realized that we are discussing our next move. We have to gain the advantage and find out what their strategy is."

The Queen of Venus nods. "And what of that man you caught on the vessel. Perhaps we could question him."

The King of Uranus laughs. "Question him? I want him pummeled until he tells me where my daughter is!"

"That's enough!" Queen Serenity looks flustered now.

"We need to defend ourselves."

I turn to the Queen of Neptune. "How is Michiru?"

She sighs. "Not well I'm afraid."

I can't help but clench my fists and look to Queen Serenity. "Your majesty, I have followed your orders explicitly, but Neptune showed me the darkness that she saw. It could destroy us if we don't act. At the very least, we need to be ready."

All eyes turn to Queen Serenity. "There hasn't been a planetary war in this galaxy since the dark ages." Her hesitation is felt by all in the room. Even as the other senshi stand off to the side, they know that this discussion won't end in peace. The Queen turns to the others. "Very well, fortify the planets."

One by one the screens go dark leaving only the Senshi and Queen Serenity together. Mars bows. "Queen Serenity, we should question the man."

She sighs. "He won't talk."

Venus steps forward. "Then I will make him."

While her words are strong, I know that Minako is hesitant. She knows the implications of what she has said. The rest of us look at her in amazement. "I cannot condone the torture of any man."

Mercury pulls out her computer. "Allow me to try, your highness. I promise that I won't harm him."

She nods slowly. "Mars, you go with her. I don't trust that man, even if he is chained to a wall. Venus and Jupiter will begin fortifying the moon."

We all bow as Queen Serenity takes her leave. Venus and I head down the corridor to the main courtyard. Neither of us says anything, we both understand the severity of the situation. I stop and turn to one of the Lunar guards. "I need word sent to Io. Tell Lieutenant Shinozaki to begin distribution of the supplementary forces." He bows and carries out my orders.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to Venus. "Sending reserve forces to each of the planets."

"Why?"

"Because they may need it."

She sighs. "You're leaving Jupiter open for an attack."

I smile. "No, we have plenty of soldiers. The other planets stand a better chance with reinforcements anyway."

"I am insulted that you don't think anyone else could handle this."

I step back. "I assure you that is not the case." She continues on. "Venus, it is strategy that is all." But she says nothing as she walks down the hall.

My fists are clenched as Minako turns to the sound of a voice to her left. I don't catch who it is until Kunzite rounds the corner with a smile on his face and a golden rose in his hand. Minako's anger is replaced by joy. I can't help but watch her carefully. In all the years that I have known her, Venus has never looked this happy. I stand confused at the sudden change. She can be so cold and angry in one moment and in the next...

"They are something aren't they?"

Nephrite stands behind me with a smirk on his face. I sigh and turn towards him. "She forgets that we have to fortify the moon."

He nods. "Love will do that."

"Love?"

"Yes, you can see it in Kunzite's eyes. He's never been one to enjoy anyone's company… until Princess Minako."

I step back. "Well, I suppose we should leave them. While you're here you could help me."

He bows. "Just lead the way."

We walk together towards the main courtyard where the high ranking Lunar guards have assembled. Nephrite slows his pace so that I am the first to approach them.

One of the guards steps forward and bows. "Queen Makoto, my men are awaiting instructions."

I nod. "What do our numbers look like?"

"We have just over fifty thousand men throughout the Kingdom at various outposts and two thousand men within the palace."

I turn to the courtyard. "Send word to the outposts that all soldiers must return to support the main city. Once this is done we can mobilize. Any villages should be evacuated."

"Yes ma'am." He then turns back to his subordinates.

Nephrite steps forward. "They will probably come from the west. Those mountains look like they can give ample cover."

"My thoughts exactly."

He places his hand in mine. "One day, I want to take you back to Earth so you can meet my family."

I laugh. "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

He shakes his head. "No, not when I feel as strongly as I do now."

I turn and look him in the eye. "Maybe I will take you up on that when this is all over." He leans in and presses his lips against mine. I can't help but feel warm. When we part it seems like years have passed.

With war just on the horizon, I am focused not on the impeding battle, but on the man in front of me. His smile brings me comfort and yet I know that there will be times when it will have to disappear. Smiling on the battlefield is the sign of someone lost in the bloodshed, and once it is there, it is hard to get rid of.

Endymion is more mature than I thought he would be. Princess Serenity never leaves his side, even when he's in the training arena. I have no doubt that he will become a fierce ruler; he's not afraid to fight for his kingdom. There's determination in his eyes. He's no stranger to thefields of battle.

* * *

><p>I haven't seen either Mercury or Mars since yesterday afternoon. Jadeite and Zoicite seem to be missing as well. Regardless, I cannot be hung up on such trivial things as this. This morning, I was informed that Hotaru had been successfully moved to Io under the care of the division of men that I had left to guard her. All reinforcements have been distributed leaving only them and my royal guard at my castle. Now it is a waiting game since I know that Queen Serenity doesn't want to launch the offensive.<p>

Right now I stand on the balcony overlooking the gardens. The fountain is a security hazard. Perhaps I should ensure that it cannot be used. If Endymion wants to return to Earth then he can do so with the teleportation pad. The guards run their rounds more frequently now. I can only hope that we can continue to function like this. It could be moments or even weeks until something happens.

I step back and turn down the hall. This place is the furthest thing away from being peaceful. Just before I round the corner, I hear something hard hit the ground. I turn, but there's nothing. That is when I see Mercury emerge from the opposite end of the hall with her computer in her hands.

"Did something fall?"

She shrugs. "Not that I know of."

"You look tired."

She nods. "I was up for quite a long time. That man was… resilient to say the least."

"Did you get anything from him?"

"Yes, and without a scratch on him."

"You never cease to amaze me."

She shrugs. "It's simple really, one must only study behavior to understand the will of a person. He probably doesn't even realize that he's helped us."

I smile. "The Queen will be pleased."

She sighs. "Yes, but a lot of what he said seems out of place somehow. I'm going to make a quick trip back to Mercury so that I can look up a couple of things."

"Well, hurry back. We will need to discuss your findings."

She nods and opens the door to the teleportation pad. I take only two steps before hearing frantic movement. "By the gods!"

I turn back and hurry in. The sight before me fills my being with so much rage. Mercury's hands are already stained in the pooling blood forming around her. "Haruka… by Jove how did she get here?"

Mercury looks me in the eye. "We can worry about that later. Right now she needs a healer. I can only stabilize her."

I nod and hurry out the room. Never before had I run so fast. Each step I take has purpose. There are so many questions that need answering, but I know that I have to be patient. One thing at a time, right now I must concentrate on what I must do.

* * *

><p>Nothing could stop the King of Uranus from leaving his planet to see his daughter. I could sense his arrival with the shifting of the winds. The door to the infirmary burst open, startling the healer.<p>

"By the gods… Haruka." His tone is softer than it has ever been before.

Queen Serenity motions for the senshi to leave. I bow and follow Mars out of the room. Mercury pulls out her computer and types in her password. "It will be a miracle if she ever wakes up."

Venus steps back. "What do you mean?"

She sighs. "Her nerves are badly damaged. The electric impulses are very weak."

Mars nods. "Then we have to make sure the outer planets are properly fortified."

I clear my throat. "I'll take that responsibility. My planet is closer than any of yours."

Venus clenches her fists. "We mine as well have our heads in the sand. The enemy knows more about us than we know about it."

Mars bows her head. "The fire tells me nothing."

I turn to my left. "Then the first strike will be theirs unless Queen Serenity gives us the location of Nem-"

"Queen Makoto!"

Behind me, a guard runs up to us. His breathing is heavy. Venus steps in front of me. "We're in the middle of a discussion, can this wait?"

He shakes his head. "My apologies Princess, but I have an urgent message from Lieutenant Shinozaki."

I nod. "What is it?"

He bows. "Princess Hotaru is awake."

My eyes widen. I practically ran full speed across the entire palace before making it to the teleportation pad. There was no time to get Queen Serenity's permission to leave. "Makoto, wait. I'm coming with you."

I stop and see Venus run to my side. "Minako you shouldn't-"

"No, I'm coming. Ami and Rei can deal with things here until we get back."

"Why are you so eager to go?"

She sighs. "Because I don't want to feel helpless."

I step through the door and punch in the coordinates to Io. "No one is ever helpless, not as long as they have faith in themselves."

She steps on and disappears into the ray of light. I don't hesitate to do the same. My lungs quickly fill with the scent of fresh flowers and morning rain. The storm is light today. Two of my royal guards meet us in the hall. I don't have to say anything. They lead us forward without hesitation. Minako looks around with curiosity in her eyes. She's never been here before.

We come to a small room outside the main study. It looks like it has been converted into a makeshift infirmary. Shino stands next to the bed in the corner. His eyes light up as soon as I enter. "Queen Makoto."

There, staring back at me, are those same purple eyes that I had seen many years ago. I know that Venus is just as stunned as I am. "Hotaru?"

She nods and sits herself upright. "Who...?"

I turn to Shino. "What happened?"

"She awoke early this morning without any prompting. We don't understand it ourselves."

I look to Venus. "Minako."

She nods. "The seals cast on her body should have kept her asleep until she was summoned."

"You look… older." Both Venus and I pause. Hotaru looks at us as if she's trying to figure something out.

I swallow hard. "It's been nine years. Do you remember?"

She looks down at her hands and then to Minako. Shinozaki bows before leaving us. The questions in her eyes are louder than any word she'll speak. I walk over to her and kneel down to her level. Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad."

She shakes her head. "Your soul cries. I can hear it."

Venus steps forward. "We're on the brink of war. Some of us were injured."

Saturn looks over to Venus. Her eyes widen. "Your soul doesn't cry. It whispers." She holds her head in her hands. I reach out to her.

"Hotaru."

She turns away. "The...silence..."

"You shouldn't touch her. She has not yet awakened."

Venus and I both turn, only to see a ghostly version of Saturn. I can't help but do a double take. "What in the-"

She bows. "Forgive me your highness. I don't mean to startle you every time we meet."

Minako steps forward. "What is this, some kind of trick?"

"No Princess Venus, I assure you that I am very real. I am Guardian Saturn, Princess Hotaru's protector."

Hotaru still clenches her head in her hands. "The…silence is coming…"

I sigh. "Then it was you that I was sensing all those times."

She nods. "Again, I apologize for alarming you. I was just making sure that you were alright. Princess Hotaru cares for your well-being."

Venus turns. "Makoto, what is she talking about?"

I ignore her question and continue to look right at Guardian Saturn. "What is wrong with her?"

Guardian Saturn bows. "She has awakened far too soon. The negative energy in this system is the cause. Her powers have been dormant for nearly a decade. As a result, her mind is in pieces."

Venus steps forward. "What does she mean by the silence?"

"It is her destiny, but you will know it as the end of days."

I push off the ground and stand. "What is the end of days?"

"It is inevitable."

I step forward. "Nothing is inevitable."

She smiles. "You don't believe in fate?"

"Fate can be changed."

Guardian Saturn turns to Venus. "Perhaps it can, but it most likely can't."

"Stop speaking in circles. We don't have time for games-"

"Your soul whispers that you're afraid."

I sigh. "We don't have time for this."

Guardian Saturn bows and walks through me to Hotaru. In that moment she places her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "My duty is done, the Princess of Saturn is safe. Her destiny is now in her own hands." And with those words she fades in front of us.

Venus looks in confusion while I turn back to Hotaru. She's calm now, but her eyes are still fixated on her hands. "Makoto."

I kneel back down. "Yes."

She then turns and looks me in the eye. "They're screaming."

In that moment I could feel an intense negative energy. I know that Venus felt it to. We both look out the window and see the light rays of the sun disappearing to shadow. Hotaru falls back against the bed. Her eyes close and she's asleep once more. I don't have time to ask any questions.

"What's going on?" Venus steps out into the hall and looks out to the sky.

I follow, but I soon wish I hadn't. "By Jove…"

There were no words that came to me next. Venus and I could only watch as a dark shadow encased the sun. Shino runs towards me with several of the royal guard at his side. "Queen Makoto, we've just gotten word from Neptune. It seems that the people are revolting."

Venus turns. "Revolting? That's not possible. Neptune hasn't seen a war in almost a millennia."

Shino sighs. "We're getting similar reports from our troops stationed on Mercury."

I step back. "Revolts? What is this? We should be fighting the enemy, not ourselves." I turn to Minako. "They've made the first move. It has to be them."

She nods. "Then we need to get back."

I sigh and look to Shino. "Assemble the royal guard." He bows and runs towards the main courtyard.

My family has seen many battles over the years. We have fought alongside the other planets and against the other planets, but still we prevailed. Hotaru spoke of a silence, and of the end of days, but I refuse to accept this. No one will tell me that my fate is written in stone, because all stones can be broken. Whether now or in my next life, the name of Jove will be remembered for all ages to come. In death I will be fearless and in life I will stare into darkness itself. My duty is to protect, and nothing will ever change that. This enemy will be sorry that it ever attacked the Silver Alliance.


	19. The Thunder Dragon

Chapter 19

I've never been one to walk away from a fight. It's just not the way I am. The darkness is growing and there isn't much that I can do about it. Everyone seems to be fighting for their lives. Nephrite holds me close. His arms are so strong even at a time like this. I have yet to bloody my swords. Queen Serenity has forbidden the senshi from leaving the moon. Together the four of us coordinate a defensive strategy. Still, while the others try their best, they cannot detach themselves emotionally. They forget that war yields for no one in the wake of power.

"I need to go back to Earth."

Those words, as simple as they are, hit me the hardest. Nephrite steps back in front of me with a bag over his shoulder and a look of disappointment on his face. This moment right here is what war can do. It tears people apart. All over the palace, I'm sure that the others are being given similar news.

I step back and bow. "Then go."

He wraps his arms around me. "I'll be back, I promise."

We are both soldiers. I know that his promise can be broken at anytime, but it still feels comforting for him to say it. He smiles as we part. I force myself to return a favor. "I'll be in contact with the remaining armies. No other planets can fall."

In that moment I know he doesn't hear me. He slips a ring off his finger and places it into my palm. "This was my father's."

I turn away. "Then you should keep it. I have no need for such things."

"I want you to have it."

"Nephrite."

"This is not a request."

I swallow hard. "You speak as if you know something that I don't."

He bows. "We all have destinies that we can't run from."

I step forward and kiss his cheek. "Remember what you said about taking me to Earth."

"I haven't forgotten." His lips meet mine before we part. War never changes.

His steps are heavy as he walks away. The silent understanding is there. I don't go after him. In a way, I think he's glad that I didn't. Princess Serenity was there with others when they said goodbye to Endymion and his Generals. I wasn't. Instead I found myself looking up to the stars. I wonder if Nephrite was doing the same. This is not the end. I refuse to say goodbye when I know that I will see him again. The lightning courses through my veins as I slide the ring on my finger. Mercy ends right now.

* * *

><p>I find myself staring at charts and maps with little reprieve. The other senshi are doing the same. Darkness seems to me smothering the planets and I don't know why. Average peasants are attacking the soldiers without provocation. It's as if they've given in to fear and switched their allegiance. I refuse to believe that the darkness is this strong. No, the truth is that the people are just weak.<p>

"Neptune has fallen."

I look up to the screen in front of me. One of my Lieutenants stares back with little emotion. "Is Uranus holding?"

He nods. "For now, but the sieges show little sign of rest."

"Was the royal family evacuated?"

"Yes, your majesty. They are on Io with the royal family of Neptune, though the king had to be subdued."

I sigh. "I understand. Inform me if anything changes."

With a final salute, the screen goes blank. Across the table sits Mercury with tears forming in her eyes, though they aren't tears sadness but tears of anger. Without warning her computer goes flying across the room.

Venus is the first to her side. "Ami."

"I don't understand. Nothing is working! There must be something I'm missing… there has to be."

Mars clenches her fists. "Half my planet has fallen."

I turn away. "Jove, give me strength."

Venus shakes her head. "Why does Jove need to give you strength? Your planet is holding… pushing back the darkness even. Ours are failing."

"But why is that? Why is the darkness affecting the other planets more than mine? I don't understand."

Mars throws fire at the wall. "This is preposterous! We're like cattle being hunted one by one. Can we not do something?"

I let out a sigh. "The first thing we need to do is calm down. Our emotions will only get in the way. Working together as a single entity is our strength."

Mars turns away. "To hell with it all."

"Rei, where are you going?" But she's already out the door.

Venus hurries after her, leaving Mercury and I in the room. "How did this happen so quickly? It hasn't even been four days."

I don't know what to say. Mercury stands there with her arms crossed. "I don't know."

She turns away. "I have to be missing something, but everything pans out. The telemetry, the statistics, the points of reference…"

"Ami, war isn't based in logic."

"Then I'm no use to anyone."

I walk to her side. "Stop talking like that. We need to be strong for the Princess."

Her eyes widen. "Serenity."

I nod. "Even if the planets fall we still have a duty to her and this kingdom. As long as we survive then we can retake what we've lost."

She looks me in the eye. "Mako…"

"Just keep your head up. We'll get through this. No enemy is invincible."

I wrap my arms around Ami. Her form is so much smaller than mine. I can feel her breathing calm with each passing second. "Thank you."

Venus and Mars walk back into the room. Each have their own look of disapproval. I turn back to the charts in front of me. Mars clears her throat. "How did Haruka get back from Nemesis?"

Mercury sighs. "We don't know, and because she's not awake she can't tell us."

Venus nods. "Still, there must be a teleportation pad. Both Michiru and Haruka came back through one."

I turn. "Perhaps Ami should explore this. She knows the machine better than any of us."

Mercury turns away. "It would take some time."

Mars' expression changes; neither Mercury nor Venus seem to notice. I study her carefully. Her hands start to shake and her eyes seem distant. "Rei?" Mercury and Venus halt their conversation and look to the Princess of Mars. A single tear falls down her cheek.

"By Ares…"

Venus steps in front of her. "Rei, what did you see?"

She turns away. "Nothing… it's nothing."

Mercury shakes her head. "It doesn't look like nothing."

That is when the screen in front of me activates. The commander of the reserve army I sent to Earth appears bloody in front of me. "My Queen, they've breached the outer walls. We're going to lose the western castle."

"Is the royal family safe?"

He turns slightly. "The King and Queen are dead."

My eyes widen. "And what of Endymion and his Shitennou?"

"We're sending the Prince back to the moon with what men we have left, though I must concede that the chances of them making it are slim to none. I know not of the others."

Everyone, especially Mars is looking at me now. "Then we need to-"

"My Queen, I'm sorry but there is something that you must know. Time is not on our side."

I nod. "Go ahead."

"Our forces are being overrun not by the possessed humans, but by the Eastern Kingdom."

Venus steps forward. "What did he just say?"

I look away. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl herself is on the battlefield."

I clench my fists and look to the others before facing the commander. "Pull back the men and evacuate."

But before the commander can reply an explosion erupts to his left and the screen goes blank. I look to Mars. "You saw Earth falling didn't you?"

She nods. "Yes."

Venus steps forward. "This isn't good. At this rate we'll be outnumbered. Can Saturn fight?"

Mercury shakes her head. "No, she's still sleeping."

Mars looks out the window. "We should consult with Queen Serenity."

Mercury sighs. "I have to agree."

Sparks jump off my fists now. I know the others can't see them. I hate losing men and now is no exception. Mercury and Venus will be the next to fall. I can tell by the lack of communication between us and the armies. Mars will hold for a little longer… I don't understand any of this. I've tried to contact Pluto, but it seems that no one is there to answer. Still, Jupiter is holding, pushing them back even. Why is that? Is it because we have fought against each other before? I don't know. Whatever the reason, we need to change our strategy. This alliance will not crumble.

I turn to the hall. "The three of you should go and consult the Queen. I will collect Endymion. He is the last of his bloodline."

Venus shakes her head. "We are forbidden to leave the moon."

Mercury nods. "Besides, the Alliance cannot afford the loss of anymore senshi."

"I have no intention of dying." Each of my fellow senshi can see the determination in my eyes. There will be no stopping me. "I will take the punishment alone."

Venus shakes her head. "Makoto. This isn't the time to let your ego control your actions."

I close my eyes. "I'm wasting time standing here and explaining this to you. He has to survive to lead his planet once this is all over."

"It's a suicide mission."

"It's better than staying here outside the fight." I turn and take off.

Behind, I can hear Venus calling after me. The energy surging through me is uncanny. I jump off the balcony and land through a window on the second floor. I waste no time in pushing open the door to the teleportation pad. The guards look as though they are going to intervene, but they stop once Mars enters behind me.

"You're stubborn you know that? They could all be dead by the time we get there?"

I punch in the coordinates. "We?"

She nods. "Some help couldn't hurt."

I sigh. "You could be punished."

"It's my prerogative. Besides, I'm doing this for Serenity." No matter how often both the Rei and Serenity clash, they always seem to care for each other. Sometimes I envy that relationship.

"Fine, lets go."

And with that we both step on. Our surroundings shift, but not to the sight that we have come accustomed to. People scream out as if they are on fire. Gone is the beauty of the sky and in its place, a thick cloud of smoke. Mars slides her bow off her shoulder. "Don't die, alright?"

I draw my swords. "The same goes for you."

* * *

><p>The roar of the storm was unnatural at best. It just goes to show how angry I really am. I walk slowly with both my swords in hand. The lightning sizzles off the metal. Rei has already taken a position on the second floor. The flames grow with each kill she claims. Soldiers are dying everywhere and yet there isn't much that I can do about that. The enemy is strange though. Each soldier I have faced was a surrounded by a dark aura. I can tell that Mars has already noticed this as well. These revolts were just too convenient.<p>

"Jupiter, they've breeched the main castle. We need to find Endymion." Mars jumps to my side and we both enter the castle together.

It's dark here, and yet I can feel someone watching me. That is when I hear it, the light sounds of metal scraping stone. I turn just in time to block the sword aimed at my head. I kick forward, but my strike goes through. It's as if his body is nothing more than a shadow.

He backs away and readies himself for another attack. Mars falls behind me. I don't hesitate to throw lightning back at her attacker. My opponent takes this as a sign of weakness and lunges in again. Mars quickly retaliates and releases her fire. Both of them fall.

I help Mars stand. "Those soldiers were different."

She nods. "It seems they are only affected by the elements."

"They must be Beryl's soldiers."

Mars takes off up the staircase while I continue searching on the ground floor. The soldiers continue to flood in and I cut them down just the same. These men are different though. All I can sense is their dark aura. Their bodies aren't made of shadow like those other two men before. A storm crackles overhead now. I don't hesitate to show my power.

"Queen Makoto, in here."

A door squeaks open to my left revealing a worn group of Jovian soldiers. There are more wounded than I could have ever imagined. "By Jove." I make my way over without a thought of hesitation.

The captain turns back to his men. "Jove favors us today. Our Queen has come!"

The hope in their eyes is restored. "Captain, where are the soldiers from Earth?"

He sighs. "They turned on us shortly after our frontlines were breeched. It's as if they were possessed."

"And what of Endymion?"

One of the wounded soldiers speaks. "Lord Jadeite and Lord Nephrite pulled him from the battle. They were the first to retreat into the castle."

I nod. "Regardless, we need to return to the moon. We'll go together."

The Captain bows and turns to his men. "Alright let's go. Support the wounded and defend the flanks. Maintain formation unless ordered."

I step back out into the hall. It's quiet now. "Jupiter! I have him!"

Mars jumps over the railing with Endymion slumped over her shoulder. A streak of blood drips down the side of his face. "What about Jadeite and Nephrite?"

Her eyes widen. "Why do you ask?"

"Because my men say that they were with him."

Neither of us speak for a moment. We don't have any time to waste. As much as we want to stay and find the missing Shitennou, Endymion is our priority. I lead the way with both Mars and the Jovian soldiers behind me. The sky is a dark purple now. I can tell that Mars has come to the same realization that I have. This planet is lost.

"Well, well. So we do meet again after all."

All of us stop. I look on and see Beryl standing in front of us with an army of shadows behind her. The dark aura around her is the strongest. "Beryl."

She nods. "Queen Makoto, and Princess Rei. Metalia has told me much about you two."

Mars steps forward. "Who's Metalia?"

Beryl smiles. "Someone who found me and made me stronger. With her, there are no limits."

I sheath my swords. "Let us pass."

"And why would I do that. You possess the one thing that obstructs my absolute rule over this planet."

The storm crackles over head. "I'll make you move."

She steps forward. "Metalia was right. Jovians don't know when they are beaten."

Mars watches as I close my eyes. "Jupiter?"

I bow my head. "I call upon the servant of Jove to heed the call of its master. With a raging storm strike fear into the hearts of our enemies."

The Jovian soldiers move away. "Princess Rei, you should get back."

Mars turns. "What is she doing?"

I look up. "Great thunder dragon, I summon you." Lightning hits my body with all its might. I am nothing but a conduit. The energy flows forward as a dragon forms from the power I release. It bows its head, waiting for my orders.

Beryl takes a step back. "What magic is this?"

I look to my servant. "In the name of Jove, leave none standing."

And with those words, my dragon attacks. The shadows seem to melt away at the mere touch of energy. I walk forward through the destruction. Mars follows with a look of shock in her eyes. Behind her the Jovian soldiers hold their heads up high. My dragon roars one last time before its energy surges back into my body. I fall to my knee, but only for a moment.

Beryl stands in place. "Impressive, but you weaken yourself."

I draw my swords. "Shall we try this again?"

She shakes her head. "It seems that there is no crushing your spirit at this time. Perhaps I need to change my strategy. You win this round, but by the end of all this. I will march victorious through the ruins of the moon kingdom. That is a promise."

And with those words, she disappears from sight. The echoes of battle cries soon fill my ears again. Mars hurries to my side. "It looks like more are coming. We need to hurry."

I suddenly feel weaker than I did before, but no one needs to know that. "You're right. Let's go."

We press on through the winding halls and over the mountain of corpses until we reach the teleportation pad. I quickly input the coordinates and push Mars through with Endymion on her shoulder. The Captain doesn't hesitate to usher his own men next. Before long it is just the two of us left. I pause and take one step forward before hearing two distinct sets of footsteps behind me. Standing at the door, without a single scratch on them, are two men that cause me to hesitate. Before I can say anything a dagger flies across the room and strikes down the Jovian captain before he can step onto the pad. His cry is filled with agony. Nephrite stands with a smile on his face.

"Nephrite? What are you-"

Jadeite pulls the string to the bow in his hands and releases an arrow. It hits my left shoulder under the armor. I still look on in confusion. Their eyes… Before I know it another arrow hits me in the side. This time I fall back onto the pad. Soon my surroundings change from Earth to that of the Moon.

"Jupiter!"

Mars pulls me back and shuts down the pad. I don't even feel the pain until I'm leaning against the wall. I sink down to the floor. Lunar guards converge on our position. My blood pours slowly. I can feel my wounds trying to heal around the arrows.

Venus appears in front of us. I expect to hear her cursing our stupidity, but she says nothing. Instead I feel her lifting me up under her shoulder. She may have said something, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was still on what had happened not two minutes ago.

"Mako!"

The Princess comes running towards us. Venus tries to dissuade her, but there's no stopping Serenity when her mind is made up. "Princess, please. I have to take her to the infirmary."

Her words flow over and over in my head. Mercury holds back the Princess, allowing Venus to continue on. When we're farther down the hall she looks over at me. "That was stupid."

I smile. "I thought you would say something like that."

"But you were right, it saved a bloodline." I think that is the closest to praise that Minako has ever given me. I guess sometimes war brings out the best in us as well. Venus sets me down on one of the tables. I cringe at the sudden motion.

The healer hurries over, but stops as Queen Serenity enters the room. Her eyes are cold and emotionless. "Leave us."

"But your highness she needs-"

"I said leave us." The healer bows and does what she asks, but Venus doesn't leave my side. "That means you too, Minako."

She steps forward. "But your highness-"

"Now." Venus swallows her pride and exits the room, leaving only the Queen and I. "You disobeyed my orders."

I nod. "I know."

"Do you have anything to say?"

"No."

She sighs. "If we weren't at war then I would have you stripped of your duty as a senshi to my daughter."

"I understand."

She turns. "This is war."

I nod. "And with all due respect, I do believe that I know it better than you do."

Her eyes widen. "We can't afford any reckless acts. I don't want to lose any more people."

I grab the arrow in my shoulder and pull it out. The wound is bigger now, but it heals just the same. "Your highness, your family was meant to rule, mine was meant to fight. Being passive will not give us the advantage. Both Rei and I have seen the enemy now. This information can only help us."

"Just remember, Makoto. All the senshi are the future of this system. I would never forgive myself if I watched the children of tomorrow die today."

And with those words she leaves. All her grace and her kindness is hidden behind a wall of fragility. I understand her words, but they are naive. Not everyone can be spared. That is the greatest truth. Something tells me that the Princess will grow to be just the same as her mother. If my death would mean that others would get to live then I wouldn't hesitate. That is the duty of a senshi. We are the warriors to this kingdom, we should be fighting with everyone else.

I pull out the last arrow and watch as my wounds heal. The blood dries against my skin. It couldn't have been Nephrite that killed the captain nor Jadeite that shot me. No, their eyes were darker. I refuse to believe that it was them. The Shitennou are just as strong as the Senshi. There's no way... It must have been an illusion. At least, that is what I'm forcing myself to believe.


	20. The Storm of Jove

Chapter 20

Many tears are cried without provocation. Princess Serenity's are no different. No matter how often I stare at these charts, nothing changes. Nothing can change. It just doesn't make sense. The forces on Jupiter are pushing back the enemy yet we can't understand why. Venus has brought this observation to Queen Serenity, but she doesn't offer any new insights. Right now my concern is for the Moon Kingdom. The Jovian Royal Guard is stationed all around the palace. It bothers me that we haven't faced an attack already. It means that the enemy is biding its time.

"Jupiter, Queen Serenity requests your attendance."

I look over my shoulder to see Artemis standing in the doorway. "It is late. Has something happened?"

He nods. "I apologize but this cannot wait."

I don't waste any time in following him to the Queen's throne room. Venus and Mars already stand next to both the Princess and Endymion. Behind me, Luna enters with Mercury at her side.

Venus steps forward. "Your majesty, what has happened?"

Queen Serenity, in all the years that I have known her, has never shed a tear in my presence until now. "The inner planets have fallen."

I could see the look of rage and sadness appear on everyone's faces. Mars tries to maintain her composure, but I still see her body trembling. Mercury is no different. She displays a subtle fury that is barely visible. Venus, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. She embodies a strength that would rival any enemy. Nothing less to be expected from the leader of the Senshi.

"When did this happen?" The cold emotion in my voice causes the Princess to sink further into Endymion's arms.

The Queen looks down. "Communications were lost an hour ago."

Venus swallows hard. "And our families?"

The silence says it all.

Luna walks to the Queen's side. "We are going to evacuate the remaining members of the royal families."

I turn. "To where?"

Artemis sighs. "Pluto. The planet is slightly out of faze with the rest of the time stream. We doubt that Metalia has discovered its existence."

Queen Serenity motions to the crystal beside her. "I'm sorry, the power of the crystal is fading and I don't know why. I cannot protect the galaxy. Our defenses won't hold."

Mars closes her eyes. "Running away isn't the answer. If this darkness is as strong as they say then it would only be a matter of time before they find Pluto anyway."

Mercury nods. "We swore an oath to protect this kingdom and its Princess. If we die then so be it as long as she is safe."

Princess Serenity steps forward. "No." Everyone, including Endymion, turns their attention to her. "No one's going to die right? We'll all go to Pluto and everything will be alright."

Venus sighs. "Princess, please-"

"No! I won't let anyone die for me."

Endymion pulls her back into his arms. "My love, calm down."

His words seem to do just that. I study the Queen's face. There's something else that she wants to say. Still, the conversations never cease. The debate is simple, fight or run away. I know my decision.

Artemis clears his throat. "Regardless, the armies are coming. Our scouts have already spotted a darkness forming on the other side of the moon."

I nod. "Then we should attack now. The commander must be here. Without leadership, the army has no focus."

Luna sighs. "Makoto, there are four Generals."

"Four?"

"Yes."

I turn to the door. "It doesn't matter. I'll kill them all. Give me a day. That is all I need."

Queen Serenity steps forward and looks to Endymion. "They are his Shitennou."

I freeze in place. The others have a similar reaction. It's as if someone had just slapped me across the face. Rei is the first to challenge the comment. "What do you mean they are his Shitennou?"

She sighs. "Exactly that. They follow Metalia's orders. These reports came from soldiers who saw them with their own eyes."

Venus turns away. "Kunzite would never…"

I clench my fists and walk out towards the balcony. "Makoto?" It is the Princess that says my name, but I don't look back. My thoughts revert to what happened on Earth. The moment I step out, the cool air hits me.

I look up and whisper to the stars. "Somehow I knew, but I forced myself not to believe it."

I don't know how much time passes. A fierce storm echoes over my head. The rain falls and drips down my armor. Still, I feel as if I have fallen prey to indifference. There is a possibility that Queen Serenity was lying, but I know she isn't. I can feel the sparks dance around my fists. I won't show weakness now. I can't afford to lose focus on anything. Queen Beryl, traitor of the Silver Alliance, was working with Queen Metalia. There isn't time to find Nemesis anymore. The battle has come faster than any of us could have ever imagined. I can feel the chaos and rage building within me.

I close my eyes and make my way back inside.

Did they deceive us or is the darkness just that strong? Rei is on her knees now with tears falling down her cheeks. I can see what looks like a ring in her hands. I guess I just hadn't noticed it before. Venus is at her side whispering something in her ear.

She looks up to Queen Serenity. "We need a plan of action. Escaping to Pluto means making it to the sacred gate on the other side of the moon."

Mercury steps forward. "And what would you suggest Minako?"

"We need to assemble the armies and find a weakness in the enemy." Venus glances towards the Princess before continuing. "I will lead them while the rest of you make your way there."

The Princess practically jumps out of Endymion's arms. "Minako you can't. We should all stay together. We'll win if we fight as one."

Endymion gently lets go of the Princess. "Serenity my love, you're so innocent to the atrocities of war." He then turns to the Queen. "I will lead what men I have here with your armies. This is my home now."

Venus shakes her head. "Endymion I love the offer, but as the leader of the Princess' personal guard I must insist that I be the one to buy them time."

I sigh and step forward. "No, Minako. If the Prince wants to fight then let him, but you know that your responsibilities lie with the Princess. I will lead the armies in battle."

She turns as if noticing my presence for the first time. "Makoto-"

"You are just as foreign to war as the Princess. I come from a Kingdom of war and have trained in the art of military strategy. You know as well as I do that I would last ten times longer out there than any of you would."

The Princess refuses to stay silent. "Please don't go Mako. Endymion stay with me. If anything should happen to you-"

He smiles and kisses her gently. "Do not worry I have the Jovian Queen with me. You must understand that this is how it has to be. I will see you again I promise."

And with those words Endymion and I exchange glances. He knows what I do, that we probably won't be coming back. Both of us bow to Queen Serenity. She looks as if to protest, but her advisors concede with us. I know her fears. Endymion and I are the last of our bloodlines. If we die then everything changes. Truth is that everything will change even if death doesn't claim us.

Our steps echo through the halls. The silence between us is one of respect rather than fear. Four Generals, men that both of us have seen as more than comrades, stand in our way. This is the true vision of war. The storm still circles over our heads. My mind flows to Nephrite. There are so many things that I don't understand. Perhaps his defection was not of his doing. I keep asking myself if I could kill the man that was inches away from holding my heart completely. The answer, no matter how much it pains me, is yes. My duty surpasses my own personal feelings. It is because he is someone that I care for, that I will be able to kill him. I wonder if the others can say the same.

* * *

><p>"How many battles have you fought in?"<p>

The question catches me off guard. "I don't remember the exact number."

Endymion stands in front of me with a bead of sweat falling down his face. "I'm not sure if that is good or not."

I smile. "Are you nervous?"

He nods slightly. "I usually have my Shitennou with me when I fight. I don't know if I could kill my friends."

"I see."

He notices the change in tone. "Could you kill them?"

"Yes."

His eyes grow wider, though I'm not sure if that is from my comment or my proclamation. "Then you are stronger than I will ever be."

I shake my head. "No, it just means that I'm not afraid to hurt myself for others."

Endymion goes to speak but he stops as Shino enters. "Your majesties, we are ready."

I nod and make my way out into the main courtyard. Endymion follows with his head held high. I'm sure that everyone in the palace could hear the sounds of the metal clanking with each step. On the balcony overlooking the fields are both the Princess and my fellow senshi.

I look to Ami first. Her eyes are holding back the tears that I'm sure could fall at any second. Inside, I know that she's struggling with all this. Her life has always been based in logic. The outcome always made sense, but that isn't the case now. Nothing that has happened has made sense. Her and I, we will always be polar opposites.

Rei nods slightly as our eyes meet. She's surprisingly calm now. I don't know what it is that she has seen, and I think it is better that way. Knowing the future could drive anyone mad. I admire her ability to take an objective stance. Her duty to the Princess will never falter. We never did get to finish any of our matches.

Princess Serenity allows her tears to slide wildly down her cheeks. No amount of comfort will make her feel better. Her eyes are on Endymion, not me. I'm not offended, I know where her heart lies. In the end it is her that I had sworn to protect and it is this one duty that drives me forward. I will do all in my power to give them enough time to escape.

Finally, Minako's gaze meets mine. Her expression is still one of stern control, but I know better. The façade she puts on is only for the benefit of the others. I bow to her once and she does the same. If there is one thing I have learned, it is that she and I aren't that different after all. Perhaps we could have gotten along better if I had realized this sooner.

This is our silent goodbye. Nothing else matters but this moment. Shino walks up to us and motions towards the army. Endymion and I exchange nods. Several horses stand amongst what men Endymion had on the moon.

"Will you ride with me Jupiter?"

I nod. "Of course."

We both mount and set off at the head of the troops. Endymion looks back one last time before his full attention turns to the battle in front of us. I don't look back at the palace nor do I mouth a silent goodbye. With war on the horizon I ready myself. Clouds follow us through. With my Royal Guard at my side, our frontlines will not fall. Through shadow or light, there will be blood spilled today. Jove watch over us.

* * *

><p>Uranus and Saturn fell. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. As the forces mounted on the moon, I felt as if something similar was happening on Jupiter. The planet of Jove will not fall without a fight. It's simple now. Across the field is nothing but a sea of blackness. The thunder cracks over our heads; it gives hope to the Jovians in the army.<p>

"Are you ready Endymion?"

He nods. "Yes."

I draw one sword and watch as men exit the darkness. The recognition is instantaneous. My heart feels a slight tingle. Even at this distance, I recognize Lord Nephrite on horseback. Endymion sees the slight shift in my eyes. It isn't one of hesitation, it is one of anger.

"Jupiter?"

I turn. "No mercy, Endymion. They don't deserve any. I don't care what the excuse is. They were soldiers and their duty was supposed to come first."

"Makoto…"

To the left, Lord Zoicite breaks out with several men behind him. They seem to be heading East towards the archives. I turn to one of the Lunar commanders. "Take one division and head him off." My command is followed without the slightest hesitation. I pause for a moment and examine the formation of the army in front of me. "Endymion, they are going to split the army in two. Can you handle the right flank?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Then get ready." I refused to be the first to order a charge. If our enemy wanted to advance then they needed to make the first move. Still, even after all this, I wonder about one simple question… where is Beryl?

Rain falls heavily now. The fields of the great Moon Kingdom would never be the same again. Of this, I was certain. I am ready to do what it takes to survive. At that moment, the army splits just like I knew it would. Endymion rides off without hesitation. Lord Kunzite and Lord Jadeite lead the half that rides on to meet the Prince.

I close my eyes and summon one of the greatest storms that this galaxy has ever seen. Perhaps this will let everyone know that this battle has started. Jove himself would be proud. Shino rides to my side as my half of the army prepares itself. Lord Nephrite charges. He's still just as reckless. I raise my sword and ride forward. The thunder cracks and the lightning strikes. I don't even remember feeling my blade cutting through the flesh of my opponent.

Before I know it, I am covered in the blood of soldiers, friend and foe alike. It doesn't matter though, my objective is clear. To defeat an army, the General must die. This storm is not one of mercy because I have none to give. Fight every battle as if it is your last. That is what my father taught me.

Lord Nephrite appears to my left. His eyes are filled with a bloodlust that I have seen with other men. He raises his sword and taunts me from a distance. This is not the man that I had come to care for. Even a fool could see that. Still, I feel the ring that sits on my finger and for a brief moment I wonder where he is.

"How curious is it that we would meet again under such circumstances?"

I circle around him. "It only means that you were weaker than I ever imagined."

He laughs. "I'll rip out your heart and drag your body back to Beryl as a trophy."

No, I won't have a problem killing this man. "Come face me then, and we will settle this like soldiers."

Thunder, lightning and rain all fall in harmony. Swords clash and shields shatter on this night, but it all seems so insignificant when I stare into his eyes. Our swords meet beneath a wonderful storm. If nothing else I will have the satisfaction of killing this man. I won't let him live for betraying this Kingdom.


	21. The End of Days

Chapter 21

I can hear the cries of pain over the storm raging around us. It's a melody that I never cared for, but it was always sung nonetheless. I struck the first blow that sent him reeling from his horse. Out of a sense of honour and respect I dismounted and threw away my advantage. My mind screamed that he didn't deserve it, but I didn't care.

Blood drips down my face as the rain continues to drench the armor that covers my body. Sweet metal tastes flesh on this field. The grips on my swords tighten. He shows little sign of fatigue, and yet he favors his left leg. Perhaps he injured it when he fell. I hold little sympathy.

"Well come on. What are you waiting for?" He looks so pitiful now. Every inch of my being wants to squash this bug in front of me. I throw lightning at his feet, just to see how fast he would react.

He lunges forward, two hands on his sword. I pull back and kick out his knee. In one swift motion I trap his arm and force his blade from his hands. My next move was simple. I had already rolled into him, ready to strike when I feel a hot sting across my left arm. "Damn." I jump back without hesitation.

In his hand is the Jovian dagger from Uranus. He smiles while gazing at the streak of blood falling from the shallow cut on my arm. He stands now, perfectly able. The limp in his leg is gone. "You really are observant."

I step back. "Faking an injury to gain advantage? Interesting."

He smiles and picks up his sword from the ground. "My love, this isn't the first time we've crossed blades."

But those were different times, and he was a different person. "I'm not your love." It was my turn to charge. For a split second, his stance faltered. His sword strikes to my left, I move to the right, avoiding the dagger in his hands, and hit him with my lightning.

"You coward, fight me with your blades." He doesn't deserve that honour. He deserves Jove's vengeance raining down from the sky. Regardless, I'll beat him the way I want to.

"Your head is mine."

I let the storm above show my rage as our blades dance across the battlefield. His eyes never leave mine. The darkness within them is infuriating. I'm so close to letting the chaos in my soul run rampant, but that would make me just like him; another being losing control to the darkness within. I understand now, why Jupiter pushes back Metalia's armies. It is because we have accepted the evil in our hearts.

"Jupiter will fall. We have numbers on our side. Your planet will wither and become nothing but a desolate wasteland."

I evade his thrust and strike up past his sword. The blow cuts through his armor to his chest beneath. "Even if we die, our vengeance is in the storm. We will defeat Metalia, if not in this life, then in the next. It doesn't matter. I'll just get the pleasure of watching you die a second time."

My voice is colder than I thought it would be. I know that he senses it too. Nephrite stands in front of me with a look satisfaction on his face. No one has been able to get under my skin like he has. The cut on my arm spills slowly; I can feel the blood drying. He looks down for a moment then around at the sight before him. Both our armies fight without mercy. He realizes what I had always known; the cut across his chest is mortal.

"I always knew that it would be you to kill me Makoto. No one else was worthy."

I sigh. "For treachery there is only death as the consequence. I hope you rot in the pits of your Earthly Hell."

He falls to his knees and looks up at the sky. With each breath he takes, his chest bleeds more and more. "You really are beautiful." In that moment, I could see the look in his eyes. For that split second I had him back, but the sight fades as he pushes himself to stand and lunges once more.

I jump to the side and reach back with all my strength. It seems like everything slows with this moment. There is no thunder to be heard, only my cry to battle. He gives me his back and I don't hesitate. In one motion I strike down with the blade in my right hand. I never saw the look on his face as I separated his head from his shoulders, and for the first time I'm glad. Love, even after all we've been through, is still as heartless as ever.

No tears fall from my eyes as the storm cracks again and again. My soldiers fight well. Even now as the battle is nearly over I feel the hope that we will be walking away from this. My attention turns to the scattered battles. Where is Endymion?

Now, as I scan the fields, I realize that we have successfully pushed them back. There must be more of them somewhere. An army that conquers planets could not have been defeated so easily. A shadow warrior lets out a deep cry, marking the end of this battle. I stand just as I always have. My swords are still resting comfortably in my hands, and the air smells of sweat and blood. Both sides have lost men.

"Queen Makoto, our scouts count more surging from the south."

I nod. "And what of Endymion, Shino?"

He pauses. "He is there also, as a prisoner of General Kunzite."

I sigh and turn to what men I have left. "Alright boys form ranks! We're needed in the south fields." They all shout in acknowledgement. Time is running slow for us. Shinozaki holds the ranks together as we make our way to the south side. My eyes widened at the sight of the darkness. That is when I turn to the others. Their eyes tell me that they have seen exactly what I have. "No one stops fighting until they are all dead or you stop breathing!" A thundering roar fills the air. At that very moment I see Venus and the Princess running towards us. "Shino take a squad and protect them." He nods and gathers a few men.

A flash of lightning blinds those ahead of us. The storm is going to come to our aid. With both my swords in hand I spot General Kunzite on horseback in the distance; a trail of dust falls behind him. At first glance I think it is nothing but as my eyes focus I realize that he is dragging Endymion.

"Bring me a horse! The first division of cavalry is with me. The rest of you hold here until you hear the thunder roar." I mount the horse and begin riding towards him with ten other men with me. At that moment, I see the archers. We are riding into a disadvantage.

The ground feels as if it is pulsing beneath us. I look to my men, but they don't seem to feel it. It's strange, much like a cry for attention. There are many powers that I still haven't learned to control. My mother's words echo in my ear. _Nature is your greatest ally._ I never knew what she meant until this moment. "Jove, give me strength."

I close my eyes and will the ground to come alive. Roots of nature spring up and bend to my will. This is a strange feeling. It's just like how I control the storms. Before I know it, the roots wrap themselves around each of the archers on the ridge. As my fists clench I feel their bones crackle. Kunzite now stands alone.

He dismounts and I follow suit. The rest of the cavalry hold their positions.

"Impressive, you hadn't showed us these powers before."

I ignore him completely. "Will you yield?"

He smiles. "It seems that Nephrite underestimated you. I will not make the same mistake."

I smile. "I will take that as a no then."

He laughs. "Why would I yield so close to victory?"

I go to speak but stop as a distinct cry echoes through the air. Venus. I let the storm crackle with thunder and the battle commence. Kunzite draws his sword and attacks without mercy. I try to control the ground again, but nothing happens. This is a power I haven't mastered yet.

I jump back and ready myself. My hands clench my blades with all my might as I meet his challenge. He hits me hard in the face as I crack my kick straight to his knee. When I look up, he steps back and surrounds himself with shadow warriors. My cavalry already begins to engage them in battle.

My swords are charged with the energy of Jove himself as I move in for the kill. The thunder roars wildly over our heads. Though our battle is not finished, I feel a distinct build of dark energy in the distance. I glance back towards the ridge. It is at that moment when I see Beryl throwing Venus' lifeless body across the field. A small dagger sticks out plainly in her back. I suddenly feel much more enraged.

Kunzite moves back as much as he can before my left blade lands cleanly across his throat. He staggers and drops his sword. I can hear him choking as he grasps at his throat. I don't waste time watching him die. Venus' body is just to my right. Her breathing is shallow; all my instincts are telling me what I already know. I can't help her.

Still with all her strength she grabs my neck and pulls me close. "Jupiter… the Princess…" Her words are slurred but I still understand. The blood on her fingers gently leave a trail down my cheek. I close her eyes as the life leaves her body. My attention moves back across the field. Death is everywhere. I see the results of a fierce battle, as well as dying flames in the distance. I can barely make out Jadeite's lifeless form amongst the thousands of soldiers. If it hadn't been for the flaming arrow in his chest I would never have known. Mars must have fallen. That's the only way she would ever give up fighting.

Princess Serenity kneels in tattered dress with Endymion in her arms. My heart starts to beat faster as I see Queen Beryl walking slowly behind her. I'm too far away to reach her. "Please, Jove…give me strength."

I try once more to summon the aid of nature. To my surprise both the storm and the trees hear my call. Lightning falls mere inches to Beryl's right as the roots grab hold and pull her back. This act works long enough for the Princess to realize that she's there.

I don't waste time in running as fast as my legs will carry me. Even knowing that Beryl is there, the Princess doesn't move. She still cradles Endymion in her arms. I can see the blood covering his back. His limbs are still bound by the golden chains that held him to Kunzite's horse. He's gone. I grab the Princess' hand and force her to come with me.

She hits me in the chest. "No! You can't take him from me!"

My grip never falters. "Princess, we must go."

"No, I won't leave without him."

I force her to look at me. Her tears fall liberally as her eyes take in the sight of the blood that has dried on my face. She knows that it isn't my own. "Serenity. There's nothing we can do for him."

She looks more frightened than anything. "Makoto…" An explosion erupts only a small distance away. I don't waste anymore time. "Shino! We've got to go!" My Lieutenant senses what I had from the beginning. The battle is lost.

He gathers what men he can as I guide the Princess back towards the palace walls. I let her go as we enter an adjacent tower. After several moments, Shino pulls me off to the side. "The men that followed Zoicite claim that both he and Mercury have fallen."

I clench my fists. "They're certain?"

He nods. "Without a doubt."

"Where?"

"The archives." He watches as I step back. "What do we do now Jupiter?"

I sigh. "Bar the door we must regroup. I need a scout on the top floor."

Shino skips the formalities and begins barking orders. I turn my attention back to the situation at hand. We're still a distance from the sacred gates. "Makoto, we can't stay here."

I turn to Shino. "I know that, but we have to regroup and-"

A scream echoes through the air. I don't even attempt to finish what I am saying. In that moment I practically jump from where I am standing to catch the Princess as her body falls to the ground. For the first time since I was a child… I'm lost for words.

I look down to Serenity; her eyes are still stained with the remnants of tears. A dagger rests loosely in her fingertips. I don't know what to feel. Her blood mixes with what has already been stained on my armor. The anger is overwhelming. "Serenity."

She fakes a smile. "Makoto."

Tears start forming in my eyes. "By Jove, what have you done? We have all risked our lives for you and you go and do this!"

The anger sounds harsher than I thought it would. Shino puts his hand on my shoulder as if to calm me down. The Princess grabs my arm. "A world without Endymion is nothing to me."

I can't look at her. Does she think that she's the only one that has lost something today? "You selfish brat. How dare you? We've bled for nothing!"

"Mako… please…"

I force myself to soften the tone in my voice. "Don't you see? I failed my duty to keep you safe. I fought for you and this kingdom. You killing yourself means that so many people died in vain. Tell me what I did this for. Explain to me why I believed in you."

She goes to speak, but there are no words. I feel the weight in my arms decrease with each passing second. I'm lost for a moment. Even though I know she's gone, I still hold on. "Mako?"

I set the Princess down and look to the other men in the room. Their spirits are broken, I can tell by the look on their faces. All of them watch as I stand and punch the wall with as much force as I can muster. Blood trickles down my knuckles as remove my fists from the new crater.

"Mako we can still get these men out of here." Shinozaki's words echo in my mind. I am just too angry to say anything. The men have fought and died for nothing.

I close my eyes for a moment. I don't even know what state Jupiter is in. Has my planet fallen as well? No, Jovians don't fall. I regain my composure and look to my best friend. His eyes are filled with so much understanding. "My duty is forever here. Take the tunnel under this tower back to the garden gates and head towards the teleportation pad on the far side. I know you might not make it, but it's the best chance you have. Go back to Jupiter and inform the planet of what has happened. At the very least you can help there."

He knows the meaning behind my words. "Mako, you don't have to do this."

I smile as a tear falls from my eye. "This is... what I want."

He closes his eyes for a moment before turning to face the others. "Alright men, you heard Jupiter. Let's go."

I watch as the men gather and help the wounded down the hall. For the longest I just stand there without moving. Shino still stands in front of me. "Go on. Someone needs to take them-"

I'm cut off by the feel of his lips crashing into mine. It only lasts for a brief moment. Before I know it, he steps back and turns away. "I needed to do that… I'm sorry."

Every inch of me wants to be angry, but I'm not. Truth is that the kiss meant more to him that it would ever mean to me. "Shino-"

"Goodbye Makoto."

And with those words, he hurries off down the hall and I'm left alone. Is this the end of days that Guardian Saturn spoke of? If it is then I am ready for it. No one could have told me that it was going to be like this.

I am drenched in the blood of soldiers, both enemy and friend alike. My Princess is gone and with her my duty extinguishes. Still the storm will rage long enough to warn others of this plight. I hold no regrets as I step out and face Queen Beryl. Her eyes are filled with death, but I don't stagger.

"This kingdom is in ruins. I told you that the victory would be mine."

I scan the area. "You stand alone without soldiers?"

She nods. "Metalia has sent them to Jupiter. Your planet will fall just like the others."

"If you're so sure of yourself, then strike me down." I attack first with both swords poised in my hands. Before I can touch her, she disappears from sight. I calm myself. "Is this how you fight?" Without warning, I feel the sting of her blade sliding across the back of my knee. "Damn it." I turn to retaliate, but there is no one there. My wound has already begun to heal.

"Your storms won't help you here. Not when I have the full power of darkness in my grasp."

I step back. "Face me like a real soldier."

Her attack comes to the left, much like a passing blur. She's too fast. "Soldiers know to play on their strengths." This time it is a kick that hits me hard across the face.

I retake my stance as Beryl reappears in front of me. She holds a sword tightly in her hands. I can tell by the glow that it is infused with dark magic. Her wicked smile never fades, even as she pulls back and lunges forward, I see no other option. I drop both my weapons and take her attack head on. Her sword slices through my armor from one end to the other. I fall to my knees. She comes down with me; pushing the blade as deep as she can through my torso.

My right hand rests on her shoulder while my left covers her hands on the hilt of her sword. "Death is all that will come of this war." Blood drips from the corners of my mouth.

"I didn't think that I would ever live to see a Jovian losing their will to fight."

"If that is what you think, then you don't know us at all."

"I've won. Metalia will reward me."

My right hand slides from her shoulder to the back of her neck. "She won't get the chance."

With all the strength that I have left, I grab onto Beryl and look up to the sky. The storm overhead is still as fierce as it was when I first summoned it. Her eyes shift from confidence to fear. She lets go of the hilt and struggles to get away, but my grip is much stronger than hers. All of Jove's power descends on the both of us. She cries in pain, I smile in ecstasy. The storm will always live on.

After several moments, it all stops. The moment I let go, her body falls to dust. Nothing is left of the Queen of the East, but a charred crater of where she knelt in front of me. I fall back and look up to the sky. The storm dissipates back into the clear night. Despite it all, the stars are still as beautiful as ever. I spit the blood from my mouth and attempt to grasp the hilt of the sword, but it won't move. My wounds try to heal around the blade, but it is futile. All I can do now is wait for death to claim me. I close my eyes and listen for the fleeting sound of the wind.

Silence is all that is around. I can't feel the presence of anything else. Blood pools, and there's nothing that can stop it. It's strange actually.

Crunch.

I force my eyes open. That was the sound of someone stepping on the rubble.

"The silence is here." Saturn stands in front of me in full armor with her glaive in her hand. Her eyes are the opposite of mine. If she is awake then…

"H…Hotaru?"

She turns. "Makoto, you can rest now."

"What are you-" The pain ripples through my body.

"Shh... It will all be over soon."

In that moment I could see her aura building. She steps forward and raises her glaive in her hands. Silence; that is what is around us once more. I watch as she lowers the one weapon said to be capable of the ultimate destruction. I understand now that where my duty ends, hers begins. Suddenly the pain was gone. All I feel now is the sadness. I watch as everything including my own body fades to dust. The last image I see, is Saturn standing as the world crumbles around her.

The end of days; I never knew it would be like this. It was the one thing that I just couldn't understand; the turning point of how everything can change in a mere instant. This life will not be the last. I can only hope that those who succeed us will learn from what has happened.

I feel so light now. There's nothing more that can be done. Yet in the very end I understand the most important lesson of all this. The truth is that no matter the time nor the place, war will always be the prelude to the silence, and the silence is the ultimate peace.

My Princess... I'm sorry I failed my duty. Given a second chance, I know that it wouldn't happen ever again. I will never be afraid to protect those other than myself. I am your soldier from now until the end of time itself. This, I promise, on the name of Jove.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

I awaken not unlike the last few weeks. A deep pain rushes through my chest faster than I had ever thought possible. Sheets stick to the sweat glistening across my body as I sit up and cringe at a wound that I know isn't there. Why am I seeing this every time I close my eyes? Normally I would just call these dreams, but everything I feel is so much more real than that. I felt the pain, the anguish and the brief moments of love. Are these memories?

"Lita, you awake?"

My attention turns to the knock at my door. I swing my legs out of bed and force myself to smile. "Yeah." I open the door to reveal Sailor Venus standing on the other side. "Is something wrong, Mina?"

She lets out a sigh. "You didn't show up to court. I… just wanted to make sure that you're alright. Neo-Queen Serenity was worried."

That's when it all hits me. I frantically look back to the clock. "Damn, I'm sorry."

"Lita."

I turn back. "Give the Queen my sincerest apologies. I'll be ready in a half hour."

Before I can take a step, I feel a hand catch my arm. _"I thought you had your temper under control."_

_I shake my head. "You're so quick to put the blame on me aren't you?"_

_"I expect more from the Princess' personal guard."_

_"I am more than you will ever be."_

The image plays out in my mind. I vaguely remember this encounter, but everything seems different. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nod. "I'm… fine."

She reluctantly releases her grip. I step back into my chambers and close the door behind me. I know that Venus still watches the door. I could see the concern written on her face. I'm rarely late for anything. Regardless I make my way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The water feels so foreign to my skin. It's as if it needs to be colder. When I step out the air seems to rush by me. My head is throbbing and I don't know why. "What is going on?" I wipe the mirror and look at the reflection staring back at me. My hand reaches up and touches the left side of my face. The absence of a scar leaves me to question my thoughts. I must be losing my mind. Still, there isn't any time to dwell on this. I'm late enough as it is.

I take a moment to get dressed before closing my eyes and summoning the power of the Jupiter Crystal within me. I feel the power in my veins tingle as I transform into a Soldier's uniform. Now I am Sailor Jupiter. My steps echo through the halls as I make my way to Neo-Queen Serenity. The Crystal palace is just as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Jupiter!"

I turn slightly and see Princess Rini running at full speed. Her steps are slightly off balance. The moment she staggers, I react by catching her before she hits the ground. "Watch out Princess, you could fall if you're not careful."

She looks up and smiles. "I'm not worried. Mama says that falling is part of life."

I smile back. Princess Rini is only seven and yet she's wiser than I think Serena ever was at her age. "I thought you would be with Saturn."

She shakes her head. "Nope. Hotaru said she had to meet with Mama and Papa."

I nod and stand up tall. Rini is so much smaller than I am. It's uncanny actually. She follows me all the way the throne room. "I'm sorry Princess, but I have to get to my duties."

She pouts. "Will you help me bake cookies later?"

I bow. "Sure."

She stands with her back straight and offers her right hand with her little finger extended. "Pinky promise?"

I kneel down. "Yeah, pinky promise."

She squeals and runs off down the hall while I turn back to the massive ebony doors. I can hear the voices inside. The moment I step in, tensions shift. All of the senshi sit in their respective seats with both the King and Queen at the head of the table.

I take my seat and watch as everyone's eyes turn from me back to the Queen. "I'm glad we're all here."

For the first time since I walked in, I notice Pluto sitting beside Neptune. Her eyes possess a neutrality that seems so familiar. This must be a fixed point in the time stream. At least, that is what my mind is telling me.

King Endymion sits forward. "We apologize for holding court over so long, but there is a matter that we need to discuss with all of you."

Neo Queen Serenity nods. "Yes, it involves the resurrection of the past Shitennou."

My mind turns itself over. The pain in my chest deepens. I try hard not to cringe as the images pass through my mind. Nephrite…

"Why would we want to resurrect enemies?" Mercury's question is a valid one.

Venus smiles. "Perhaps they deserve a second chance. With Beryl gone, there is no negative energy to influence them"

Uranus looks to the Queen. "Will it be safe though?"

Neo-Queen Serenity looks to Endymion. "I have spoken with Luna about this, and she believes that the Shitennou will be reborn as we had; without memories, just the knowledge of the past."

Mars turns. "If you think it is safe then I don't object, but if anything happens I will burn them to a crisp."

My hands start to shake. Anger is building within me. Neptune shrugs. "I suppose we could let them have their chance. This is a peaceful time, after all."

It is then that Endymion looks to me. "Jupiter, what do you think?"

What did I think? I don't know. I'm not even thinking of his question. "Jupiter?" Neo-Queen Serenity looks to me in concern.

I sit straight and close my eyes. "They have no right to be given a second chance." All eyes are on me now. "They betrayed us, and fought against this Kingdom. It will just happen again. I won't be able to be around people that I don't trust."

Mercury shuffles in her seat. "Lita, what are you talking about?"

Makoto… that was my name. I open my eyes. "I'm just opposed to the idea." Everyone looks at me as if I'm insane.

Neo-Queen Serenity speaks as if to lift the demeaning tone I had just left. "We don't have to make our decision now. Why don't we reconvene tomorrow to discuss this further?"

There may have been replies to her question, but I didn't hear them. I look down to my hands and feel as if they need to be washed clean of something. Pluto watches from the other side of the room. I finally come to my senses once the others start getting up from their seats. I don't want anyone asking me questions, so I hurry out of the room.

_"By Jove, what have you done? We have all risked our lives for you and you go and do this!"_

I stop once I reach the Crystal gardens.

_"A world without Endymion is nothing to me."_

My head throbs.

_"You selfish brat. How dare you? We've bled for nothing!"_

Sparks are surging up my arms.

_"Mako…please…"_

"Jupiter."

The voice is much calmer than I could have ever imagined. I turn in time to face Pluto. "Sets… Trista."

She nods. "I never thought that any of you would come to remember."

Tears start to form in my eyes. "What's happening to me? These thoughts and these feelings…"

"Are memories."

I turn away. "Can you make them stop?"

She steps forward. "Makoto-"

"That's not my name…" I let my hands fall. "…not anymore… is it?"

Before I know it she's at my side. "I'm sorry. Memories are the echoes of time-"

"And this is a fixed point isn't it?" Silence. "Is this happening to the others?"

"I don't know."

I step back and turn towards the palace. "Then if nothing can be done, then there's no use dwelling on it."

"Lita."

I smile. "You were always a good friend Setsuna. I remember that much." And with those words, I walk forward back to the duty that I had sworn to carry out so many years ago. Behind me, Pluto still stands in silence. I wonder what is going through her head.

The Jovian Senshi… that is how I was known back then. The storms on my planet were beautiful and restless. My name was Makoto, Queen of Jupiter and I was the last descendant of Jove himself. Who am I now? I wonder if I will ever learn the answer to that question. Lita Kino… that is my name, but somehow it just doesn't seem to fit anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go folks :) I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you have stuck with me from chapter one right until the end, then I thank you. Let me know what you thought. I always enjoying hearing a reader's opinion. Until next time (and yes I'm positive that there will be a next time).<strong>

**Merci beaucoup!**

**InventingShadows**


End file.
